Bella Cullen: A Happily Ever After?
by KelsNicole92
Summary: *Sequel to Complicated* Bella and Edward are married, she is a newborn. What will happen now? Will the Volturi make things harder? What about with the wolves? *New Twists*  Rated M because I'm a little paranoid
1. Chapter 1: I Am A Newborn

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, Stephenie Meyer does. :(**

**Hey everyone! (Sequel to Bella Swan: Everything Get's Complicated, if you haven't read the first one you should probably read it before reading this one, if not...haha you might not understand it all.) The sequel is here! YAY! I had a lot of fun writing the first one and I'm looking forward to going on into this one. Hopefully all of you like it as much as you liked the first one. Thank you for all of the support on the first one, it meant a lot to me and it was my first ever story on here. Okay, I'll let you get onto the new story and this first chapter. Please let me know what you think! (Facebook like page=KelsNicole92-Fanfiction, thank you if you have already liked it! :D )  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

Try to breath, just try to keep breathing. I try to focus on something, but it feels like my whole body is on fire and I try to stay as still as possible. Every few seconds I almost scream or cry out, but I know that he's here and I know that if I do he will regret this. How long have I been like this? Just laying here and waiting for the pain to go away? Yesterday I saw Charlie and he was happy to see me again, that breaks my heart. Seeing my dad is something that I hope that I can do again and soon. My heart is slowing down and I know that the end is coming, but the fire is still in my veins. Slowly, it stops and the pain travels to my heart. The pain gets worse in my heart for about a minute and then it stops. Relief courses through me as the pain is gone and so is my heartbeat.

I feel a hand slide into mine and my eyes open to see his honey golden eyes staring back into mine. We smile at each other and I sit up. Everything is clearer now, its like I never actually saw him or anything. My eyes scan the room and I see that we are alone in a house back at Carlisle and Esme's. He pulls my attention back to him, by kissing my hand and I smile at him. Slowly I get out of bed and see that I'm still in the clothes that I was wearing when we returned. Edward pulls me into his arms and he kisses me, this even feels different-in a good way. Before I know it my arms are wrapped around him and we are just kissing.

"Bella..." Edward whispers and I look at him. He is smiling at me, but there is something else there. I stare at him, trying to figure out what it is. "Can you loosen your grip a little? Now you could break me."

I laugh and I loosen my grip on him. "This is not how I imagined it...its all so new and I feel like I never saw anything before. Alice hasn't come in yet..."

"Don't worry she's picking out an outfit for you right now." He whispers against my lips and I laugh. "Tonight we'll be at our place and we can be alone..."

"I like the sound of that. Being a newborn can be fun..." We smile at each other and he kisses me again. The Volturi are coming in about a week to see us and I doubt that they'll be able to go after my mom. "Edward...I love you and your family. But I'm going to kill Alice if she brings me a pair of heels..."

Right at that moment Alice walks in and she is smiling an evil smile. I look down and see that she's carrying a light blue shirt, a jean skirt and a pair of blue heels. Her smile widens as she hands them to me and I shake my head at her, which makes her pout. There is no way that I'm wearing heels, even though I'm a vampire now I am not going to wear those stupid things. Of course Edward is no help, he just laughs and I stare at him, waiting. He puts his hands up in the air and shakes his head.

"Aren't you supposed to support me? Your wife?" He just laughs and I wrap my arms around him. "You said that you always wanted to protect me. Don't you still?"

Edward nods his head and kisses my forehead. "From everyone except for my sister. Bella, you can wear that home if you want to. It's not far and we can hunt if you want to."

"That works for me." I turn around and see a fuming Alice. Honestly I love her, but I don't love being her Bella barbie doll. "Bye, Alice!"

"You don't like it?" Alice asks me and she looks down. I hear Edward snicker, obviously he knew that she was going to do this. Even though I know that she's just trying to make me feel bad I still feel like I'm about to give into it. "It's okay, I understand..."

As she's walking out of the room I roll my eyes and grab the clothes from her hands, this makes her turn around and she starts clapping. Even the nice vampires can be evil sometimes and Alice is being evil right now. Silently she walks out of the room and I quickly change. I look over at Edward who is standing by the door, what a gentlemen he is looking away even though we are married. Before I pull my shirt on over my head I walk over to him and kiss him. His arms wrap around me and I feel the eagerness in the kiss. When we break apart I wink at him and pull the shirt on over my head. Our fingers are intertwined as we leave the room.

"Bella, you are up!" Carlisle's voice comes from behind us as we walk down the stairs. I smile a small smile as I turn to look at him. "How was the transformation?"

"It was..." He nods his head and I smile. Of course he already knows, even though they tried to make it less painful on me it was still pretty bad. "But here I am now."

"You look nice. Edward..." Carlisle and Edward stare at each other for a minute, when both of them look at me Edward nods. What are they doing? Having a private conversation? For some reason-call me crazy, but I thought that those would be gone after I was changed. "Bella, you should look into the mirror and see what you look like right now. There are a...few changes, not really big...but the eyes..."

They lead me over to a mirror and the first thing-no wait, the only thing that I see are the bloody red eyes. I try to blink them away, but they stay there. What the hell? How can my eyes be red when I haven't had any blood? None of this makes any sense to me! Edward squeezes my hand and I turn to him, as his arms wrap around me I snuggle my face into his chest.

"Let me guess...she saw the eyes?" Emmett asks and I look up at him. Anger is coursing through me and I know that I have to calm down. "Don't worry sis, they go away after a month or two."

I stare at Carlisle and Edward who are glaring at Emmett right now. "A month or two? So what am I supposed to do until then?"

"Bella, calm down. Maybe if you drink more animal blood they will go to the honey golden brown quicker." He smiles at me and pats me on the back. Taking a deep breath I start to calm down, at that moment Alice and Jasper walk into the room. Jasper is staring at me, confused. "You can try that if you want to. If you have any questions you can ask us anything...you know that."

"Yeah...I have a few or just one." My eyes go to Edward as I pull away from him. He smiles at me, but holds me close to him. "Why are my eyes red?"

Carlisle nods his head. "Your human blood is still inside of you, the human blood makes you stronger for the first few months of being a newborn, but it makes your eyes a bloody red. Once the human blood is gone, so will the red eyes, but that is when you loose the newborns strength. Bella, they will go away as long as you don't drink human blood..."

"I won't." Everyone looks at the floor for a minute when I say this. Obviously no one really thinks that I can do this without messing up once. "What? No one thinks that I can do it?"

"Rarely no one has that much of a clean record." Carlisle says to me and I stare at him for a minute. "But that doesn't mean that it's impossible."

Jasper steps forward and he stares at me, confused. "How did you do that? I didn't even try to help and...you are calm..."

"What?" I stare at him. What is he talking about? "You were going to help me?"

"Well...yeah." He says this as though I asked a stupid question and I can't help but smile. "Some how you calmed yourself down and most newborns can't calm themselves down that fast."

Edward smiles as he puts his arm around me. "Bella isn't a normal newborn, I can tell you that right now..."

**Okay, first chapter done! What do you think? Did you like it? Please leave a review and let me know. Thanks for reading! Chapter two should be up tomorrow! :D **


	2. Chapter 2: Edward Teaches Me To Hunt

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all of the support on the last one, for the reviews on this one, for reading and everything else! :D I hope that all of you like what is to come. Lots of ideas are in my head right now and I'm sure that more will come. (KelsNicole92-Fanfiction is my Facebook like page :D thank you for liking it if you have!) :D Okay, I'll let you get onto the second chapter-wow that is odd to say for this story, haha!  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~*  
(Might not be updating tomorrow, it depends on what happens with my mom. She's in the hospital right now and I don't know what's going on.)**

Edward is leading me through the woods and he tells me to let my instincts take over. His hand is clinging onto mine and I smell something, something that smells so good. I feel his fingers tighten their grasp on my hand as my throat starts to ache, slowly I turn to him and try not to breath in the sweet scent. Without asking him, I know what it is and I look up at him. My control is pretty good right now, but at any moment I know that could slip and I stare at him. Before I know it I'm running toward the scent and I can imagine what the blood would taste like sliding down my throat. Inside I'm fighting with myself and I stop by a tree, trying to keep myself in check. He stops next to me and I see Alice step out from behind a tree. Silently Jasper and Emmett walk out from behind the tree too.

Are they testing me to see if I'm strong enough? I stare at Alice and she looks a little worried, maybe she had a vision of me killing someone. My gaze drops to the ground and I shake my head a little. Edward is the closest to me and I turn to him. With a small nod from him I run back towards the house, but pass it and stop when Edward jumps out at me. He smiles as we land on the ground together, what is he doing now? Jasper, Alice and Emmett appear, but Edward waves them away.

"You did good back there. I knew you would." Edward says to me as the others walk off. Slowly I sit up and stare at him, he kisses me lightly. "How are you feeling? That must have been really hard on you, when I was first turned I wouldn't of had the strength to do that."

I stare at him and smile a small smile. "Alice saw me killing someone, didn't she? That's why they were there and ready for me? Do you think that if they weren't there that I...would have killed someone?"

"Bella, don't worry about what might have been. Just be proud of yourself for running away from the human blood and not tempting yourself any more." He smiles at me and stands up, but I pull him back down. We stare at each other as everything sinks in. "You just have to keep fighting it and it does get easier over time. I am so proud of you and I knew that you could do it."

"How did you ever manage to control yourself?" I ask him and he laughs lightly. Those honey golden eyes are staring into mine and I smile at him. "With me...I mean?"

Edward shrugs and stands up. He helps me up and I smile at him. "What really got me through it was knowing that I love you and some how I managed to get that close to you. Here you are...and I couldn't be any happier."

"You still love me?" He stares at me as though I've asked the stupidest question ever. "Even with these ugly red eyes? How can you love them?"

"Bella, you are beautiful. Don't ever question that." He kisses me on the top of the head and I snuggle into him. Edward's arms wrap around me and he holds me tightly to him. We stand here for a few minutes, just hugging. "I love you more than anything and you should always remember that. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I've told you that how many times?"

We run off and Edward teaches me how to hunt, which is not pretty with me. Edward smiles when he sees the blood all over my face and he quickly wipes it off with a rag that he pulls out of his pocket. Some how Edward has managed to keep himself looking perfect, which makes me shake my head a little. I smile at him when I finish the second deer, which Edward laughed when I jumped at it. He takes my hand and winks at me as we start off toward our house, how odd is that for me to say? Our house...

"I'll race you." He looks over at me when the words are out of my mouth. When I drop his hand I start to run off toward our house and I know that he is following me. Shaking my head I stop in front of the house and frown at him. "You let me win..."

"No, I didn't." Edward says and he picks me up his arms. We kiss and the next time that I open my eyes we are in the house. I smile at him as he puts me down in the bedroom. My arms stay wrapped around his neck and I stare up at him. "You got a head start...you cheated..."

I smile at him and shake my head. "Did not..."

"Did too..." He whispers against my lips and I smile, knowing what's coming next. "You have to be punished for that, don't you think?"

"Horribly punished. Maybe for days..." Our lips touch and I feel even more ready for what is about to happen. His fingers brush against my skin and I smile as I lay back on the bed. Edward crawls onto the bed and smiles down at me as I pull him down towards me. When our lips meet again we start to pull at each others clothing. "This is a horrible punishment. Make sure that you torture me good..."

Edward laughs and his lips recapture mine, before I know it we are laying in each others arms. I smile as I lay against him and he kisses my forehead. We smile at each other and I shake my head a little at him as his lips touch mine again. For some reason my body reacts differently then it did when I was human. The eagerness comes right up inside of me and I can't stop myself...

"Does this last for long?" I ask him and he smirks. Yes, please let the answer be yes. "The way that we react to each other when we touch?"

Edward laughs and nods his head. "Yeah, it last for a while. Don't ask Rosalie and Emmett about it though, they broke a few houses. We couldn't live with them for awhile and neither of them seemed to mind."

"I won't mind this..." He smiles at me and I roll onto my side. We stare at each other and I lay my head down on his chest. "This is nice..."

"We can stay here as long as you want to. No one will bother us." He says and we both smile. "For as many hours or days as you'd like. Everyone knows that we are...preoccupied."

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! :D The next chapter should be interesting, haha I don't know what it will be, but it'll be fun to write. :D Maybe a little Charlie or something? **


	3. Chapter 3: She Returns

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like it so far, I know that I'm not that far in and I'm really thankful for all of the support that I'm already getting. Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else! :D Next chapter...haha, I kind of had fun with thinking a little evil and I hope that all of you like it. (KelsNicole92-Fanfiction is my Facebook like page, thank you for liking it if you have and if not... :D )**

**Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

Our fingers are intertwined as we walk into their house. I smile as my eyes land on Alice, who seems pleased with the outfit I've chosen for today. Esme and Carlisle walk in with smiles on their lips. We sit down on the couch and I watch as Jane walks in, with a small smile on her lips. She acts as though she is in charge of everything and everyone. My eyes narrow as I stare at her and she looks pleased with my reaction to seeing her. Edward wraps his arms around me and holds me in place. Right now I could definitely see me trying to kill her and I'd probably succeed. Jane smiles an evil smile at me as she stops almost right in front of me. Her bright red eyes staring into my red eyes, this makes her smile even more. Slowly she shakes her head and sighs. The expression on her face is of pure disappointment and I know why immediately, she wanted a reason to kill me-to kill us. Now that she has seen that I'm a vampire there is nothing that she can do and that ruins everything for her.

"I see that you have changed. Drinking human blood?" She smiles at me and I glare at her as she walks around the room. Her blood red eyes focus on me and I see her expression change again. This confirms it, I must have some sort of gift, because I know she was trying to hurt me and I didn't feel a thing. "Red eyes...they look good on you. You might want to think about keeping them and your strength."

A growl escapes from my lips. Edward and Emmett both hold me back, both of them are glaring at Jane. "Don't you have someone else to try and torment Jane? Why keep coming back to a person that you cannot harm with you r gift? Go find someone who you can."

"Don't you know what I can do? Who I can hurt?" Jane gestures to my family standing around the room and she smiles evilly at me. She stares around as though she is going to do something, but I feel something being pushed away from me...like some sort of force field. Her eyes rest on Edward and he stays standing, unaffected by her stare. "What's going on? You...you have to be doing something!"

Everyone is staring from Jane to me and back. I stare at Jane and she look furious at the fact that she can't hurt any of us. She turns on her heel and walks towards the front door, but she stops. As she turns back she glares at me and I feel satisfaction rising up inside of me, she can't hurt us. Edward's arms wrap around me as Jane glares at the two of us and I can feel how happy he is about the turn of events.

Jane smiles at me and shakes her head. "What? You think that you've won because of this little trick? Let me tell you something, things are about to get a whole lot worse. Think about it this way...how many people can you protect at once and what about the humans that you love? Do you really want them all to be withering on the floor, crying out in pain and after a few more minutes...or hours they will be drained of their blood?"

"You can't do that...its against the rules." I say in a furious voice and she smiles even wider at me. How dare she suggest that she will kill everyone that I love and care about. The image of Charlie lifeless and blood drained flashes into my mind. "Jane...if you even go near anyone-"

"We'll see. You don't seem to understand how this whole thing works." She smiles at me and shakes her head a little. The anger is swelling up inside of me and I want to kill her. I need to pull that head off of her body and pull her apart piece by piece. "We make the rules, which means that they don't apply to us. Now...be a good little newborn and find a rabbit to eat. I'll see all of you again...soon."

She is gone in the blink of an eye and I hug myself against Edward. Everything is back around me and I feel it snap back like a rubber band. I'm going to kill Jane, she will die at my hands-at my teeth. Jane can threaten me all that she wants, but when she threatens everyone that I love, that's where I draw the line. Charlie better be okay...she better not go near him or else she will be snapped in half like a twig. A hand touches my shoulder and I see Alice, she smiles at me. I stare at her as she shakes her head.

"Bella, you can't. If you go against Jane, it will start a fight with the Volturi." Alice's voice is full of concern and I wonder what she's just seen. Right now I wish that I had Edward's gift, that way I'd know everything and wouldn't be kept in the dark. She looks at Edward for a minute and I feel him nod his head. "Charlie will be fine...they won't touch him or anyone else that you are worried about. Jane was just trying to get a reaction out of you, because she couldn't torture anyone while you were here. Don't feed into her words and do something stupid."

"Alice...she threatened Charlie and everyone that I love. Don't you understand that?" She shakes her head and I know that there is no way that I'll convince them other wise. I sigh and nod my head, fine I'll give in...for now. "Fine, I won't go after Jane-unless...she hurts anyone that I love. Sound good? Take what you can take, because it isn't going to get any better then that."

Carlisle steps forward and smiles at me. "Bella, I have great news for you. Maybe if you keep hunting regularly, about every day, the red might leave your eyes in about...a week or two. I can't guarantee anything, but its worth a shot and maybe you could see Charlie soon. He's been talking about you and he doesn't know that you are back yet. Until we are sure that you are...in control, we will keep you away from him. For his safety..."

He only added the last part because I was about to object and he knew that I'd give in. Sighing I nod my head and think to myself how much easier life would be if I could just kill Jane. That problem would be gone, just like Jacob dying got rid of that problem. Part of me feels bad for Billy about that, he lost all three of his kids and now he has no one. Of course there was nothing that we could do, he was too out of control and he had to die because of that. I sit down on the couch and try to think everything through.

"Bella. Bella..." I look up at Edward and see that he is stretching his hand out towards me. Slowly I take it and he pulls me up. He looks at Carlisle and nods his head once. "We'll go hunting and come back later. Maybe this will help her a little...she could take her anger out on a deer."

"They have feelings too!" Jasper yells and everyone looks over at him. Edward snickers a little, because of how stupid that sounded, but then he nods his head. "What? It's true...they feel too." 

Edward nods his head. "We will be extra careful with the animals and we won't let them suffer. Does that sound good, Jasper?"

We run out side holding hands and start to look for something to eat. I watch as Edward jumps at a deer and quickly finishes it off. Silently I jump at another deer and Edward starts to smirk when I get only a little blood on me. He takes my hand in his and smiles at me. Lightly his lips touch mine and he laughs.

"See? It gets easier with time." He smiles at me and I roll my eyes. "You did better this time and you barely have any blood on you. That took Rosalie...ten times, I think."

I smile at him and shake my head. "Are you just trying to make me feel better? Because if you are its working...a little, so if you want to keep going..."

Edward and I land on the ground together, our lips are glued together. I laugh lightly as a bunny quickly hops away. Slowly I smile at Edward and he brushes the hair out of my face. Everything is going to be okay and I know that. As long as we are together, everything will work out. Nothing will break us apart...

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! :D I know that it took longer for her to loose the red eyes, but I want her to be able to see Charlie soon and I don't want her to have to wear the contacts, haha. So...what did you think? Like it? :D (Can you tell that I like Jane? Haha! I just thought that she needed to appear and for some reason she did in this chapter. Hopefully you liked it!)**


	4. Chapter 4: Planning A Wedding

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far and that all of you like the new chapter! :D Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else. (KelsNicole92-Fanfiction is my Facebook like page, thank you for liking it if you have!) :D Okay, I'll let you get to the new chapter and I hope that all of you like it! Okay, I am now doing five stories at once...woohoo! Haha, hopefully I can some how keep updating everyday. :D  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

Red, red, still red...I think as I stare at the mirror. My eyes have not dimmed at all, but I've only been changed for a few days and Carlisle told me that it might work. Taking a deep breath I walk out into the sitting room and see Edward starting to play the piano. He smiles at me and starts to play my lullaby. We both smile and I walk over to him. I bend down and kiss him, lightly on the lips. Some how he doesn't miss a note and this makes me laugh a little. A few minutes later we break apart and I smile at him. Our minds are on the same thing, but as he stands up I shake my head. Edward raises his eyebrows at me and I smile at him. Hunting time.

"I want to go hunting." He smiles when I say this and last night he told me that hearing me say that amuses him. Edward never thought that he'd hear those words come out of my lips. For some reason I think about taking Alice with me and a minute later the front door opens. Alice walks in with a smile on her lips. "What are you doing here?"

"You wanted me to go hunting with you. I just had a vision of us hunting together and it looks like we have a nice time." Alice says with a smile and Edward laughs. Looking over at him I watch him shrug. "Do you want me to go with you? I need to hut too."

With a small smile on my lips I nod my head and Edward kisses me. "I'll be back later. Go ahead and play the piano or go see everyone."

"Don't take too long." He says with a small smile and he winks at me. I watch as he walks out the front door and disappears. "I love you..."

Alice and I both run out the front door, ready to hunt. She disappears for a minute and reappears. I smile at her and look for a deer, for some reason they have become my favorites. When I see one, I lung at it and take it down easily. The warm blood slides down my throat and I smile when I sit back. No blood this time, finally! Standing up I walk back over to Alice who is all smiles and than I see Rosalie standing up from beside an animal. Both of us see that it was a bunny and Rosalie shrugs.

"The stupid thing was mimicking me. Don't you understand how annoying that can be?" We both laugh as she looks around for more. Some how after I changed our relationship has gotten a lot better. "Emmett wants to go looking for a grizzly bear tonight, anyone want to come? Personally I don't see the fun in messing with a bear and killing it after. Jasper's going too, so?"

Alice smiles as she lunges at another animal and quickly finishes it off. "I'm in if Jaz is. Bella, what about you and Edward? Do you two want to come?"

"Um...I'll have to talk to Edward about it." I say in a small voice and the other two laugh. They possibly can't guess what I'm thinking about, there is no way. "What? We might have...something to do tonight."

"Like trying to break a bed? I'm shocked that you two haven't yet with the way that you two are going." Rosalie says this with a wide smile on her lips. Of course she would want to bring that up, because of her and Emmett's fun past. "Everyone understands all of that. We've all been through it and its amusing to see Edward so...off the walls ever since he met you. He's been a lot more fun!"

As we walk on I shake my head. My new sisters are both so supportive of the whole thing, can't you tell? I smile a small smile until I smell something good, I can feel my teeth begging to puncture the skin of a human. Slowly I turn away and run. When I reach Esme and Carlisle's house I stop and breath in, breathing feels good. Edward is beside me a minute later and I turn to see the other two followed me. They are all smiling at me and I know that some how I'm doing good, but how much longer can I do this? Does it get easier over time, mostly if you don't give into the temptation of human blood? Right now I'm telling myself that I don't need it, I don't need it.

"Bella, you are doing great. I'm so proud of you." He kisses the top of my head and I smile at him. "Told you she wouldn't be a normal newborn, Emmett. What do you have to say now?"

Emmett appears and I smile a small smile. "Don't get too happy there, little brother. She has a lot of time to mess up and she might once or twice. Hi, Bella..."

I roll my eyes at him and know that some of them probably bet on how long it will take me to break, but I don't care. Edward's arms wrap around me and I smile up at him. He shakes his head at Emmett, who looks disappointed and Jasper appears next to him. The two of them stare at Edward with evil smiles, the next thing that I know the three of them are wrestling around on the ground. Edward is taking both of them on at once and I watch as Alice captures Jasper easily. Jasper smiles at her and they kiss.

I smile as Rosalie brushes her fingers through her hair, looking not at all amused about what is going on. "Are they always like this?"

"Yeah, they have their competitions and all that. As long as I don't get dragged into it, I couldn't care less." Emmett and Edward hear her, the two of them smile at each other as they lunge at her. She hits the ground and I have to smile, because Emmett is on top of her. "Oh...you are dead! Emmett!"

"I know that I'm dead sweetheart." He tries to kiss her, but she pushes him away. A minute later they are both on their feet and Rosalie looks at her hair. "Something wrong?"

She glares at him, it looks like she's about to explode. "You...got...dirt...in...my...HAIR!"

Everyone laughs, but Rosalie lunges at Emmett and they roll away together. I smile as Jasper and Alice run after them, both of them with smiles on their lips. Edward walks over to me and pulls me tightly to him. We kiss and I start to laugh. Rosalie and her hair...

"It'll come out!" Emmett is yelling to Rosalie, but they shoot past a few minutes later. We start laughing as Rosalie jumps onto Emmett and they fall to the ground. "What's wrong?"

"You got dirt in my hair! After all this time you know better then to go and do that!" She looks pissed and I can't help but smile. This is pretty funny, mostly because Emmett thinks that him messing around is funny. "Don't you EVER get dirt in my hair again! Do you understand?"

He smiles at her. "Yes, Rosalie. Why don't you go plan our wedding and calm down. I'll let the wedding be anyway that you want, okay?"

Rosalie walks off and Alice runs up smiling. She does seem a little happier about being able to do whatever she wants for their wedding. Before I know it I'm being dragged inside by them and they let go of me when we reach a room full of magazines. The two of them start flipping through them and I pick up one that has a dress circled in it. I shake my head when I see that it is strapless, has sparkles on it and that it fits to the body.

"So, when are you two going to get married...again?" They both laugh and she says in a month or two. I smile at them and shake my head. "Still fun the...whatever time around?"

Rosalie smiles and nods her head. "One of the few things that we have to look forward to. This is our...at least forty something wedding, maybe more."

They pull out a large book and show me the various weddings that they have had. Alice's first one had to have been the best, because Edward was standing next to her in one of the pictures staring at Jasper as Jasper looked pained by something. Must have been the human...

"Don't worry you'll see how much fun they are after the tenth time." Alice says still smiling away as we flip through the pages. "Weddings are our favorites."

A smile forms on my lips as I stop on Carlisle and Esme's first wedding. She is in a long simple dress and Edward is standing on the other side of Carlisle. The two of them look happy and Edward looks happy for them, but he looks longingly at the two of them. I touch the picture of Edward and smile. My Edward.

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! Did you like it? :D Haha, I'm having too much fun writing. Hopefully all of you liked it! :D **


	5. Chapter 5: He Want's To See Me

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the sequel so far and are enjoying it as much as I enjoy writing it. Woohoo, five stories at once! This should be fun! :D Thank you for reading, for the reviews (yesterday was something wrong with it? My sister said she was having some problems with reviewing...) and everything else! :D (KelsNicole92-Fanfiction is my Facebook like page.)**

**Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

Edward's running beside me as we follow the others, some how we got talked into going with them for Emmett's grizzly bear. I smile as we run on and I feel free. Alice stops and so does everyone else, she smiles a wide smile. Her eyes lock with Emmett's and he looks excited. A second later a grizzly bear walks over to a small lake and Emmett jumps at it. My back is against Edward's chest as Emmett messes with the bear and I don't understand the fun in this, at all. Rosalie sees a deer and runs after it, I smile when she returns a minute later. Jasper is watching Emmett and he shakes his head with a smile on his lips. Our eyes stay on the fight as Emmett knocks the bear over, which makes the bear even more pissed when it gets up. We all watch as it knocks Emmett against a tree and this is when Emmett goes in for the kill. The grizzly bear slinks to the ground and Emmett smiles happily. Okay, if I thought that me having blood on me was bad, it's nothing compared to Emmett eating a grizzly bear.

We start to walk off to find more animals, of course Emmett runs off when he sees another grizzly bear. I don't personally have a favorite animal to eat. Everyone else is running around looking for their favorites, right now Edward and I are looking for deers. He jumps at one and I jump at one that is a little farther away from his. The two of us get up and walk hand in hand to find more to eat. Edward stops me from walking for a minute and kisses me. Standing here we break apart and smile at each other. My eyes open slowly and he smiles at me.

"I think that the red's starting to fade a little. What?" He smiles at me while I roll my eyes at him. Edward's just trying to make me feel better about my eyes and I love him for that, but he's been saying that for a few days now. "You don't believe me? Bella, they are starting to fade."

Standing on my tiptoes I wrap my arms around him and brush my lips against his. "You have been saying that for days and I see no difference. I know that you are trying to make me feel better and I do appreciate it, but...they are still red."

"They are fading a little." Edward says as he takes my hand in his and we walk towards the others. He smiles at me when we reach the others. "Is everyone done?"

"Yeah...but I wish that I could find another grizzly, that one wasn't rough enough." He smiles and turns. Everyone starts to run back towards Forks. "Grizzly bears are AWESOME!"

Quickly we run back to their house and head back to ours. We smile at each other when we walk into the sitting room and I lead Edward over to the piano. He stares at me, surprised and I smile at him as I make him sit down. I press a key and he smiles at me. Slowly Edward starts to run his fingers over the keys and starts to play Clare De Lune, I smile at him as he hits every not perfectly. Our eyes are locked the whole time and when he goes into my lullaby, I can't stop myself anymore. My arms wrap around him and I pull him to me. A smirks playing on his lips as he stands up and picks me up in his arms.

"Bella...you are so beautiful." He whispers to me as he carries me into our room. Our lips stay together as Edward lays me on the bed. "I love you..."

I smile at him as we stare at each other for a minute. "I love you too..."

Edward's cell phone goes off and he growls. I take his face in my hands and bring his lips down on mine. For a few minutes this works, but then Edward goes still. He sighs and shakes his head as he rolls off of me onto his feet. Sitting up I stare at him confused, what is he doing? With a small shake of the head he walks into our closet and walks out carrying different clothes for the two of us.

"Edward? What's going on?" I stand up and rub his arm slowly. His eyes stay on the clothes as he hands mine to me. "Tell me, come on. You promised me..."

He sighs and smiles at me. "We have a little bit of a problem. Charlie...wants to see you and isn't taking no for an answer. Someone saw us some where or something..."

"What? But I...can't see him like this!" I gesture to my eyes and Edward sighs. Oh no, human blood...I can't think about doing that to my own dad. Shaking my head I turn away from him and I feel Edward's eyes on me as I pace around the room. "No, I'm not going. Can't Alice tell him-"

"She tried. Charlie won't even listen to Alice, so we know it's got to be bad." I turn back around to see that he's changed and he's still holding my clothes out to me. He extends his arm farther and I cross my arms. "Bella, we have to do this. He's not going to stop until he sees you."

"NO..." I growl at him and he stares at me in shock. We've never actually fought before and I feel like this could be a bad one. "My dad is going to have to wait to see me, there's no way that he's seeing me with these...ugly things!"

Edward walks over to me and I see that he's trying to stay calm. "Bella, we don't have a choice, don't you understand that? Charlie is your dad and we don't want him to think anything bad has happened. We have to do this, so please just agree to it like we both know you are going to do."

"You think that I'm just going to give in? Really?" This makes him roll his eyes and he shakes his head. I don't know why I'm so annoyed. Maybe because this could end badly for Charlie and me? Red eyes...no, that cannot happen. "We don't know if I'll hurt him and I'm not chancing it! He's my dad, Edward...I can't hurt him."

A few minutes later I'm in his arms and Edward's whispering to me. I listen to his words, but I don't believe them. This is a deadly situation for Charlie and if I hurt him I wouldn't be able to live with that. Edward's words make sense to me and I know that he's telling me the truth, but...I could hurt my dad. Of course that little fact is something that Edward can't grasp and I shake my head a little. Why can't we have another day or two?

"What if I call him?" I pull away from Edward and look him in the eyes. He stares at me confused. "Maybe I could buy us a few days..."

Edward shrugs and sighs. "If you want to try, but I doubt that he'll listen to anyone. Charlie seems to be set on seeing you today and that we've been home for a while."

I pick up my cell phone and dial Charlie's number. This is going to be fun...Charlie won't even listen to Alice, but maybe he will me. When he answers the phone I smile a little.

"Bella?" Charlie's voice is eager and I smile a little to myself. My dad. "Is that you, honey?"

"Yeah, its me. Hi dad." I hear him sigh and I smile even wider. Dad wasn't excited about giving me away, but he knew it would make me happy. "Sorry that I haven't called you yet, we got back at like...four this morning. We couldn't get good service there."

Please buy it...please buy it. "It's okay, Bells. When can I see you? I've missed you so much and I've been dreaming about seeing my little girl again."

"Um...how about...Friday?" I ask him and I know that he's not going to like that. Friday's four days away, but if it buys me time. "We are settling in and I was thinking that maybe we could just talk, have some fun?"

"Sure, Bells." Relief courses through me when those words come across the line. My dad agreed to it and now I'll be feeding even more. "What time Friday?"

Smiling I look over at Edward who nods his head in approval. "Maybe...two thirty? Do you think that you could get off of work?"

"I'm sure that I can. Don't worry about that." My dad sounds relieved and happy to hear from me. A smile is on my lips as I think about this. "So, Friday then? I can't wait to see you, Bells."

"I can't wait either." With a smile on my lips I start to move things around to make it sound like I'm unpacking. "Talk to you later dad?"

"Sure." He laughs lightly and I'm about to hang up. "Wait, Bella...I love you."

I smile and I feel Edward's arms wrapping around me. "Love you too dad...see you Friday."

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! :D Did you like it? Hm, what will happen when Charlie and Bella see each other again? :D That should be in a few chapters...maybe two or three. :D **


	6. Chapter 6: Seeing Charlie Again

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far and that you like this chapter. Five stories in progress right now, WOOHOO! Haha, this should be fun! :D Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else. (KelsNicole92-Fanfiction is my Facebook like page.) Okay, I'll let you get to the new chapter right now...or in a minute or two.  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

My eyes, they are finally dimming they are more brown than anything. Taking a deep breath I smile as I walk out into the sitting room and sitting down beside Edward. His arms wrap around me and he kisses the top of my head, I snuggle deeper into him. We smile at each other and I look at the clock, two more hours until Charlie comes over. Some of the stress is off, because my eyes are now a dark brown. I'm terrified of hurting or killing Charlie, of course Alice is watching me and the others are coming over. Jasper's offered to help, but I'm kind of afraid that he won't be able to control himself around my thoughts if I start to loose it. Carlisle walks into the house and both of us look at him, he smiles at the two of us as he sits down in one of the chairs.

We stare at each other for a minute and he shakes his head. I lean my head back and feel a little better, he will be here to help me too. Edward hugs me tightly to him and I put my head on his shoulder. Alice comes running in, she starts to jump up and down, clapping her hands together. My eyes are on her and I feel confused, she smiles at me as I stand up. She hugs me and I smile a small smile. Obviously everything is going fine in her visions and that helps me be a little calmer about seeing my dad for the first time after the change.

"You'll do fine. I've been watching you and never have you attacked Charlie." She smiles at me and I nod my head a little. Alice is wearing a bright yellow dress and heels. "He's going to love seeing you and you'll be able to see him again. Plus, he'll start listening to me again." 

"I thought that my dad was becoming a little immune to you Alice, what a relief." She laughs and follows me into the kitchen where I try to make it look like its being lived in. Alice starts to put things out and pull the chairs out a little. "Does he notice anything...different about me?"

Alice shrugs a little, but I see the look on her face and I know the answer. "Bella, don't worry its not like he notices it fully and knows what's different. Everything will be okay."

I stare at the clock and a minute later there's a knock on the door. Edward opens the door and I hear Charlie talking to him. They start laughing and I test myself before I walk into the room, take a deep breath before you go in there. Everything will be okay Bella...

Smiling I walk into the sitting room and when I see my dad, a smile forms on my lips. Charlie pulls me into his arms and I carefully I hug him, but I make sure not to breath in. I can hear my dad's heart beating and I smile as we break apart. He smiles at me and we all sit down to talk. My dad asks me how things are going and I tell him the truth, that things are going great. To my surprise he tells me that he's been staying in touch with my mom and that she wants to come up for Thanksgiving and Christmas to see us.

"She said that maybe one day you could go down there to see her, that you must miss the sun." I smile at my dad and know that now I can't go to Florida, my mom will have to do all of the visiting. "This is a nice place, you two are doing good for yourselves."

Edward nods his head and is completely at ease with Charlie. "It reminded me of Bella, so I knew it would be perfect. We are glad that you could come and I'm sure that Bella is happy to see you. Maybe we could hangout once or twice a week, how does that sound?"

"That sounds good, but you two don't have to make that kind of commitment. You two just got married and I don't want to put too much stress on you two." But my dad looks excited about the idea and I know that I'll be seeing him a lot still, which makes me happy. "So...any plans about having kids? I mean, in this house it would be a great house to...I could see them running around."

"Um...not yet." I say and my dad smiles. He nods his head and I wonder what he'll think when we don't have kids. "Have you been fishing?"

Charlie smiles widely and nods his head. "Yeah, I went last weekend and had a great time. Got a few fish, but some of them were kind of tricky and got away. But I did pretty good, maybe we could go fishing sometime, Edward. I think we'd have a good time."

"That sounds great, Charlie." He says with a small smile and I can just imagine Edward fishing with my father. Now that could be pretty funny. "Alice is here, she's been dying to see you."

"Charlie!" Alice comes hopping into the room and Charlie stands up to hug her. He smiles at her and I watch as he warms up to her quickly. "How have you been?"

"I've been good." My dad says with a small smile and she asks him about the house. "Everything's going good and I love it."

Alice smiles at him and nods her head. "We should really take care of that closet problem. How can you fit all of those clothes in one closet? It's just not logical or right. That problem needs to be taken care of and I can even help you get some new clothes. A new style means a new Charlie."

"We talked about this, I told you that the closet is fine." He shakes his head and smiles at Alice. "There is no where to expand the closet anyways, so its a pointless discussion-"

"How about Bella's old room? That would be the perfect walk in closet." Okay I had to laugh at that one. My dad is not going to let Alice change the house anymore and even though my room isn't in use anymore, he's not going to change it. "See? Charlie, that would work perfectly."

Charlie shakes his head as Alice's mind starts to come up with ideas for his new walk in closet. "Everything's fine the way that it is and I wouldn't have enough clothes to take up the room. So let's just leave it the way that it is and call it good. Alice, what are you doing?"

"Oh, just making a blue print for the new closet." Charlie rolls his eyes as he walks over to Alice and looks over her shoulder. "Is that a sitting area...why would I need one of those?"

"So that you don't have to stand up all the time in there. Don't worry Charlie! I've got you taken care of!" Of course my dad looks a little afraid of the idea, but he seems to be enjoying Alice again. Alice keeps drawing and I watch as Charlie shakes his head. "I'll go shopping with you one day and we will take care of everything! New Charlie is on the way and he is going to be AWESOME!"

My dad looks at me and I just shake my head, a small laugh escapes from my lips. "Alice is a home-make over expert and you said that you love the house. She helped with it and maybe she could help you a little..."

I know that Alice can go overboard, but this could be funny. Charlie is still shaking his head at Alice and around five thirty my dad leaves. We hug each other and my dad tells me that he's going to call me tomorrow and to call him if I need anything. As he leaves I have a smile on my lips. Today went good and I can control myself, now I know that I can see him whenever I want to.

"I'll see you two later, Jaz wants to go hunting." Alice says and Edward smiles at her. "Charlie will give into me...eventually."

The rest of the family leaves and I smile at Edward as he pulls me into him. We kiss and I feel all of the stress leave me. Edward stares at me for a minute and picks me up in his arms. I pull his face down to mine and our lips meet again.

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! What did you think? I know that I said that it would happen in like two or three chapters, but I some how ended up putting it here. :D Some Charlie love! Haha! :D **


	7. Chapter 7: A Bright Pink Dress

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the sequel so far and that all of you like this chapter. :D This story is going to get a little more of the same flare as the last one did soon, I wanted to make it a little calmer at the beginning. Hm, what's Billy been up to? You'll find out soon! :D Thank you for reading, for all of the reviews and everything else. All of the support keeps the stories going and it makes it even more fun for me. So thank you to all of you! :D (KelsNicole92-Fanfiction is my Facebook like page.)  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

Alice is throwing around clothes left and right, a small smile forms on my lips. She walks out of my closet and hands me a pair of dark jeans and a t-shirt. With a smile on my lips I take them and quickly change, today I'm being dragged around to find an outfit for Rosalie and Emmett's wedding. Of course Rosalie is picking it out, since I'm now a bridesmaid and she would have anyways. I'm pulled into the living room where I see the guys sitting around, all of them are smiling and I know that they are happy about not having to go shopping. Jasper shakes his head and mumbles something about girls with their clothes. Emmett stands up and gives Rosalie a kiss before he leaves. When Edward walks over to me I smile at him and he pulls me to him. Our arms are wrapped around each other and we kiss. Obviously the kiss goes on way longer than either of us knew and we were in a...bad position for in front of people, because Emmett coughs and we break apart. But Edward keeps his arms wrapped around my waist and pulls me into him.

"Have fun and just agree with Alice." Edward whispers to me and he laughs lightly. We break apart and I smile at him, shaking my head. "That would make it a whole lot easier..."

I smile at him and he gives me once last peck on the lips. "What's the fun in that? Alice flipping outs a lot more fun and you know it..."

I'm dragged out to Rosalie's car and we drive off. As we drive I start to think about everything and I smile a small smile. Charlie and I can see each other now, everything is going to be fine. I hear Rosalie mumbling something about slow drivers and I can't help but laugh. A NASCAR driver would seem slow to the Cullen family, but I do have to admit that I like the speed too. Rosalie parks her car in a parking spot and we all get out. She is all smiles as we walk into a bridal shop and she starts to talk to one of the workers. They all swarm around her and Rosalie just smiles. We are ushered into a back room where they show us the dresses and we all try them on. For her bridesmaids the dresses are a bright pink that ends at my knees and are strapless. Staring at myself in the mirror I can't help but giggle, I look like a barbie doll and like I'm a pink monster...its just my opinion. Oh, I have to see Alice in this.

"Alice?" I say when I walk out of the dressing room to see what the other two look like. One of the doors open and out walks Alice. She has a wide smile on her lips and I smile back at her. The pink is really eye catching on both of us. "You look beautiful!"

"So do you sister, so do you. The pinks a little...bright, don't you think?" I nod my head and we both laugh. Rosalie's door opens and she walks out in a long white dress. We both stare at her as she walks in front of the mirror, the dress hugs to her perfectly, it is a bright white, its strapless and there's a layer of fabric over it that makes it sparkle. "Rose! That looks beautiful on you!"

She turns around in it and smiles, both of us watch her as she admires herself in the dress. "You do look beautiful, Rosalie. Was that specially made for you?"

"Of course it was! Every wedding dress that I've ever..." She trails off remembering where we are and a minute later a lady walks into the room. Megan's her name, she has long dark brown hair and light blue eyes. Right now I'm trying not to breath and its working fairly good for me, except for the fact that I like the feeling of breathing. "What do you think, Megan? Good or bad?"

"Oh, that looks wonderful on you! Miss Hale, you look beautiful!" Megan would probably say something if Rosalie walked out in a trash bag, just to get her to buy it. Rosalie smiles as she twirls around in circles and looks at herself in the mirror. Anyone who walks back here will be asked the same thing, because Rosalie likes the compliments and I can't help but think she's kind of funny. "Have you picked out anything else for the big day yet? Jewelry? Shoes? The place and food?"

Rosalie smiles and nods her head. "Everything is planned out, this is the last thing that I had to pick up and double check on. Are you married?"

"Yes, I've been married for five years. Everything will be fine at your wedding, don't get scared." I almost laugh because this woman is trying to help someone who's been married a lot of times. Rosalie smiles at her and thanks her. "Is there anything else that I could get any of you? Some water or tea?"

After all of us decline the offer, she leaves us and we change back into our clothes. I zip the dress back into its dress back and I shake my head. Leave it to Rosalie to find the brightest dress ever and have us wear it to her wedding. We go pay for our stuff and leave the store. Rosalie is on cloud nine right now, she is jabbering on and on about the wedding. It makes me smile though to see how excited she is about her wedding with Emmett. This is what I have to look forward to with Edward and I can't wait for it. While we are driving home the other two asks me about my opinion on things and when we get back to the house I see that the boys are outside messing around. Esme comes outside and smiles at us, her eyes lock with Alice's.

"Tonight will be the perfect night." Alice says and everyone looks eager. The guys walk over to us with smiles on their lips as Alice spaces out, she must be having a vision. Edward is looking excited and he pulls me back against his chest, he presses his lips to the top of my head. "It's going to start soon, so we should head out."

I look at Edward, who is still smiling. "What's going on?"

"Baseball, there's a storm coming." He kisses me and I smile at him as we break apart. They must have been waiting for a big storm for a while by now and now that I'm a vampire I can play. "Do you want to play?"

"Sure." Everyone looks shocked when I say this and I kiss Edward on the cheek. "I can be the umpire again, you need one right?"

Esme laughs and nods her head. "Yeah, we need someone to call the shots and you did good last time. Is everyone ready? Just remember...no one better cheat."

"Why do you think we always cheat?" Emmett asks with an evil smile on his lips. "So...who's on who's team?"

"Same as always? With Bella and Esme...doing their stuff." Carlisle asks and everyone smiles. "Edward, Alice and Emmett? Rosalie, Jasper and myself?" 

Everyone starts to run to the clearing. I race Edward and he beats me by a few seconds, the others show up after us and Edward's already playfully jumped at me. We are on the ground kissing when the others walk into the clearing. Emmett makes a sound of disgust and we break apart.

Alice stands in the center of the clearing with a smile on her lips. "It should be here in...five minutes. Than we can play."

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! Did you like it? :D Haha, I thought about having Bella play, but I think that she should be there to call the shots with Esme. :D Maybe she'll play in one of the later chapters? What do you think? Should Bella play baseball once? Let me know what you think. :D Again, thank you for all of the support on the first story and on this sequel! :D  
**


	8. Chapter 8: It Would Only Happen To Me

**Hey everyone! Woohoo! I am happy with this chapter and had a lot of fun writing it. :D Hopefully all of you like the story so far and that all of you like this chapter. Thank you for reading, for all of the reviews and everything else! :D This story means a lot to me and I'm so happy that I got to make a sequel, thank you for all of the support on the first one and for all of the support continuing into this one. :D  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~*  
(I have been in a Paramore mood lately...haha, can you tell? Normally I try to listen to music that helps with the story, but for some reason without Paramore I can't focus. Hopefully all of you like this chapter! :D )**

Alice smiles as she throws the ball and Jasper easily hits it, I watch as Edward runs after the ball. Just a few seconds later it reaches Emmett, but its a second too late. Rosalie is next and she hits the ball, of course this time she gets out and Carlisle makes it all the way through. Standing here I smile as they play on, of course now its easier to understand the whole thing and call the shots. While they run Esme and I stand here talking, she says something about the upcoming wedding. I tell her about the dress and she starts laughing, personally I think its a little too bright. We both look up in time to see a ball coming at us and Esme easily catches it, she gets Jasper out. After a few minutes they switch sides and Edward kisses me as he picks up a bat, he winks at me as he faces Jasper.

"No cheating going on right?" Jasper asks in a teasing voice and I smile at him. "After all the new Mrs. Cullen is calling the shots and she might be a little biased about certain calls."

I laugh at him and roll my eyes. "Jasper! How could you say such a thing? I'd never do that and just for that...Edward will be safe no matter what!"

"See? Exactly what I mean!" Jasper yells back laughing. It's odd how easily I get along with everyone and joke around with them. He throws the ball up in the air and catches it. "The little newborn is a little biased and feisty. Why don't you hit the ball once?"

"Maybe...after the game." I say with a small smile and inside of me I know that I'm not going to, because I will be the only clumsy vampire ever. "Let's keep the game going."

Jasper throws the ball with a smile on his lips and Edward easily hits it. Rosalie stares at the ball as she runs after it and she catches up with it after it hits the ground. She cusses and throws it to Carlisle who is smiling as Edward runs back over to me. He kisses me and we both laugh. The rain hasn't gotten here yet, but the thunder and lightening have started up. Alice steps up to bat next and she winks at Jasper. I smile as she hits the ball towards the mud and Rosalie runs after it, she cusses Alice out as she runs to the mud puddle. Everyone laughs as Rosalie attempts to find another way to get the ball that doesn't involve going into the mud.

"Rose! Just get the damn ball!" Emmett yells and Rosalie mutters something about him needing to get his balls. "Fine! I'll get it!"

The game is obviously over and Edward's team won. Edward picks me up and kisses me. We all look back over at Rosalie and Emmett, he jumps at her and lunges them both into the mud. Rosalie is cussing and yelling at him, which makes everyone laugh. She is now pushing him farther into the mud and yelling threats at him, of course Emmett just plays along trying to be afraid. He flips them over so that he's got her in the mud and she's yelling about how the mud won't come out of her hair for weeks. A fuming Rosalie and an amused Emmett walk back over to us covered in mud. Jasper is throwing the ball up in the air and catches it.

"Well...Bella?" He asks with an evil grin on his lips. I know what's going to happen. "Do you want to try to hit the ball or are you scared?"

Sighing I take a baseball bat from Edward and he kisses me on the forehead. "Fine, I'll hit the baseball. Will that make you happy Jasper?"

Alice dazes out and I know that she's having a vision, so I step up to hit the ball. Jasper smiles and throws the ball at me, two things happen. One, I miss the ball. Two...I'd rather not say what happened, but I will say that I got hit in the face with the baseball bat. Don't ask me how I managed to do that, but it has everyone cracking up and that includes my wonderful husband. Edward tries not to laugh, but he looks really amused as I walk over to him and he wraps his arms around me. I know that Emmett is going to have a lot of Bella the clumsy vampire jokes coming at me and that will be forever.

"Wow, Bella! You made a dent in the bat!" Emmett says and he laughs even harder. He reenacts the whole embarrassing incident, but something happens that he doesn't expect. Another baseball bat clunks him over the head and the sound echoes around us. I stare at Edward who is holding onto a now bent inward bat, he is laughing. "Hey now! That was uncalled for, bro!"

Edward laughs and throws the bat aside, he wraps his arm around my waist. "Making fun of my wife is uncalled for and give her a break. You know that she was never great at sports and she tried."

"Bella...I can't believe it! You are a the worlds first clumsy vampire!" Emmett is still laughing and he doesn't seem to care about anything that Edward's just said. He looks to Edward who is shaking his head, but he just keeps laughing. "What? It's not my fault if its true!"

"I'm sorry Bella!" Alice says and she starts to pick up the bats. I smile at her as she stands up and stares into my eyes. "Right before-or actually when it happened I just had a vision about Emmett getting knocked over the head. If I would have known I would have warned you."

"It's not your fault Alice. Obviously I'm still horrible at sports." Edward kisses me on the top of my head and holds me tightly to him. "Emmett's just being himself and I'm used to it. Let's just call it a day and go back home...we have something to talk about."

Edward smiles at me and I know that his thoughts are on the same page as mine. "Oh yes, we have a lot to talk about and it could take all night..."

"Maybe even part of tomorrow." We both laugh lightly and forget about the others. Before anyone can say anything we are running back to our house. Once we get to the house Edward picks me up in his arms and kisses me lightly. "Now...let's get to talking."

He picks me up and carries me into the house. I press my lips to his and they don't break apart once, even as we enter the house. Once we are in our room our kisses go deeper and we are only thinking about each other. Edward lays me down on our bed and I smile as I wrap my legs around him, our lips stay together the whole time. This is one part of being a vampire that I hope never goes away. My fingers run through his hair and I start to wonder if we should go on another honeymoon, because our first one was cut short. Hm...it turns out that maybe we do have something to talk about-but after we get done with this...conversation.

**Hm...what do you think? :D Like it? Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! Maybe they will have a second honeymoon, I don't know when yet. What do you think? :D I hope that all of you liked this chapter! What is going to come next?  
(Maybe a little more Edward and Bella in the next chapter? :D Hm...possibly. What do you think? Haha, I wonder what will pop into my head when I write the next chapter.)**


	9. Chapter 9: Learning To Play Baseball

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far and that all of you like this chapter. Bella is going to have a little fun...haha! Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else. I am soooo happy that I got to continue this story and thank you for all of the support. :D When I was getting to the end of the first one I didn't want it to end and when I started this one it felt a little different, but I love it as much as the first! :D So thank you so much for everything!  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

My eyes go to the clock and I see that its going on three, wow...that has to be some sort of record. I lay my head on Edward's chest and he plays with my hair. Edward's lips press against the top of my head and I look up at him with a small smile on my lips. Our lips meet and we roll over, I start to laugh. We lay here and just kiss. After a few minutes we break apart and Edward starts to laugh about something. Shaking my head I get out of bed to get dressed, today I want to learn how to hit a baseball. Edward smiles at me as I walk back out into our room and I sit down on the bed, we kiss a few more times. Before I can think about anything Edward pulls me down and I start to laugh. Slowly I shake my head and he gives me an evil grin.

"Come on, we can do that later. Please, Edward? For me..." I say and he rolls his eyes, Edward doesn't understand why I want to learn. He gets out of bed and walks out of the closet a second later fully dressed. "Yay! Maybe I'll look like a natural in no time!"

Edward laughs at me as he picks up a bat and a baseball. "Come on, we can take Jasper and Alice with us. Don't worry you'll be good after you have some practice and then you can beat Emmett. Bella...what are you doing? You really shouldn't swing that in the-"

I wanted to joke around and show Edward that I can swing a bat, that was a huge mistake. As we were walking into the sitting room the bat sort of...ran into a few picture frames sitting on the fireplace. Edward starts to laugh and all that I can say is "oops". Shaking his head he puts his arm around me and leads me out the front door. We start to run towards the clearing and when we arrive I see that the other two are already here. Jasper has a smile on his lips as we walk toward them and Alice throws the ball back at him. Do they really think that they need two balls for me? Wow, they must think that I'm horrible.

"Bella, just try to calm down and don't think about Emmett. You'll do fine with some...practice." Jasper tells me and I roll my eyes. I wasn't thinking about Emmett, but now I am. "Edward, maybe you should show her how to hold a bat properly and we can start after that. Alice are you ready?"

Edward smiles as he puts his arms around me and places his hands on mine. As he moves my hands he whispers why in my ear and I nod my head. Slowly we swing the bat back and forward. He smiles and backs away, telling me to try it on my own. Of course its not half as good as when Edward helped me. I smile as Edward wraps his arms around me again and does the same thing. Jasper and Alice both smile as they throw the ball around. After a few more practices Edward thinks that I'm ready for the baseball to be added in, but before I can hit it, he wants me to catch it.

My eyes go to Alice and she throws the ball at me, of course it falls to the ground. Jasper looks a little amused and I know that I've got to be the only vampire who can't play sports. Edward smiles and throws the ball back to Alice. After ten times I finally catch the ball and they tell me to throw it back. I throw it back with a little too much force, because it goes past Alice and into the woods. The others laugh and I don't understand why. Isn't it bad that Alice didn't catch the ball that I threw back at her?

"We might have ourselves another pitcher over here. Edward, she might not be able to hit a baseball, but she can throw one." Jasper is laughing and he picks up another baseball. For a few minutes they throw the baseball at me, I catch it and throw it back. I smile as each time the ball sails past them. "Okay, who thinks its about time to see if she can hit? Bella, do you think you are ready?"

Nodding my head I hold the bat like Edward told me to and stare at Alice, waiting for her to throw the ball. She smiles and throws the ball. I swing and I actually hit it! Everyone stares in shock as it goes into the woods and I start to jump up and down. With a smile on my lips I run over to Edward and jump onto him. We kiss and I wrap my arms around him. Jasper and Alice are gone when we open our eyes. Edward whispers something to me about going to see Charlie and I nod my head a little. Charlie told us to stop by whenever and he's getting out of work early today. Happily we run back to the house and I grab my keys.

Edward pulls me to him and kisses me on the forehead. "Do you want me to come with you or do you want to see him on your own? I'll do whatever you want me to..."

"I'll go see him for a little bit on my own. Chances are that he'll notice the eye color change." We smile at each other and he nods his head a little. "But I did tell him before that I was thinking about getting contacts, so that should work. We can talk more after I get back..."

"I'm looking forward to that." He smiles at me and I kiss him once on the lips. "Did you want to go on a second honeymoon? You mentioned it last night, but we got a little...distracted."

Smiling at him I shrug and he laughs. "I was thinking about it, because our first one was cut short. What do you think? Just the two of us...no families...no human wife...and just time to spend together."

"That sounds good to me. You know...I never want to share you with anyone." He smiles as I walk towards the door shaking my head. "Love you, Bella. Have fun with Charlie."

"I love you too." Walking outside I call my dad and he tells me to come over whenever I want to. He's already home, but he tells me that he has a surprise for me. "Dad, what's the surprise?"

"You'll see." He sounds amused and right now I wish that I had Edward's gift of reading minds. "Let's just say that you will be so happy when you come over."

Sighing I get into my car and try to think of how to get him to tell me, but I know that its useless. "Dad, you know that I hate surprises. Can't you just tell me what it is?"

"Nope, this is a surprise that you will love. Trust me, honey." I roll my eyes as I start to drive and there's a second of silence. "Bella? Are you talking on the phone, while driving?"

"Yeah." I say with a small smile on my lips. Charlie hates when people do this. "Everyone does it dad and I'm fine, so don't worry about-"

My dad takes a deep breath. "Bella, I'll see you when you get here. I don't want to see you get into an accident for talking on the phone while driving."

We get off the phone and I can't help but laugh. Charlie's still trying to protect me and I can't help but think that its cute. Shaking my head I drive towards Charlie's house with a smile on my lips. This surprise better be a small one or else I might not be able to handle it. Maybe he just changed something in the house or something. Looks like I'll find out in a few minutes.

**Hm...what do you think the surprise is? I love Charlie being protective of Bella, haha! That was fun to write...well them trying to teach Bella how to play baseball, at first I was going to make her the worlds clumsiest vampire, but I thought it would be funny if she were to show off in front of Emmett later on. Okay, thanks for reading! Please leave a review! Who loves some Charlie time? :D **

**(New Updating Info: Sunday, Tuesday, Friday -Bella Cullen: A Happily Ever After? & Acacia Lily Yarrow Coin: Jabberjay Monday, Thursday, Saturday -Bella Swan: Can It Be Love?, Can Love Last?, & Effie & Haymitch: True Love?. Sorry, its just becoming too much updating every day and I want to make sure that I keep writing the best chapters possible. Thanks! :D )**


	10. Chapter 10: New Wolves?

**Hey! Woohoo! :D Everyone's weekend going good? I hope that it is! :D Hopefully all of you like the story so far and that all of you like this chapter. Thank you to Dazzled Eyes22, for letting me know on Friday that I put a chapter up on here that went under another story. Haha, I don't think that I've ever done that before and I fixed it right after. But thank you so much for pointing that out! :D Thank you to everyone for reading, for all of the reviews and everything else. Knowing that people are enjoying the story makes it even more fun to write it and to update it. :D So...THANK YOU! :D  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

Taking a deep breath I park my car in Charlie's driveway and stare at the house for a few minutes. For some reason I feel like putting this off for a few minutes, the surprise could be a bad thing. Shaking my head I walk towards the house and walk right into the house. My dad comes running down the stairs and smiles at me. A few seconds later my dad is hugging me and I smile at him as he lets go of me. Charlie has a wide smile on his lips as he greets me. We stand here and talk for a few minutes, but my eyes wander around the room. I'm looking for the surprise, but I see nothing. Staring at my dad I shake my head and he smiles at me eagerly.

"Bells...I have something to show you. You'll probably think its stupid...but..." My dad shakes his head and leads me up the stairs. When we get up into the hallway he turns back to me and smiles a small smile. "Let me know if you hate it, I'm just trying it out. This is just all so...new..."

What is he talking about? A second later Charlie opens the door to my bedroom and walks me inside. I start laughing as I see what the surprise is. Staring around at my old room I see that Alice must have gotten through to him and I can't help but laugh. My dad watches me as I walk over to the shelves and start to look through his clothes. Obviously Alice went shopping for him and I can't help but find this hilarious. Turning around I see Alice come walking in with a few more bags. Charlie turns around and he rolls his eyes when he sees her, but I can tell that he's enjoying the attention. She hurries into the room and starts to put the clothes up. Laughing I shake my head and stare at Alice. Really? Never did I actually think that she would get my dad to agree to this! It's insanity, but I do have to admit that its funny. The walls are a light blue and my old room, now looks like a walk in closet.

"What do you think?" Alice chirps as she turns back to look at the two of us. She looks excited and energetic. Her eyes stay on me and she starts to bite her lip. "Do you like it?"

"It's...really um...wow. Alice, it looks great." Shaking my head I look around me and I start laughing again. My eyes lock with Alice's and she starts to clap her hands together. With a huge smile on her lips she dances over to Charlie and starts to show him around his new...closet. "Are you sure that there's enough stuff in here Alice? Looks like he could do with some more shirts or...a snack machine."

"Oh, silly Bella! The snack area is going to be right over there-by you." She says as I sit down in one of the leather chairs and I shake my head. Alice has really out done herself this time and I can't help but think that Charlie is going to have this unorganized by tomorrow. "Now...Charlie what do you think? After all, it is your closet!"

My dad looks at Alice with a smile on his lips. To my surprise he starts to shake his head, but Alice seems unworried by this, of course she probably had a vision of his reaction. "It looks great, Alice. You really did a good job and everything looks perfect. I should warn you though...it will be out of order by tomorrow."

"Oh, don't worry about that! Everything's going to be taken care of!" Alice starts to jump up and down. "On Friday's I'll come over and put all of the clothes back into their right spots! What do you think about that? Isn't that the perfect gift or what?"

After a few more minutes Alice leaves to go 'eat'. I follow my dad down the stairs and into the kitchen. He smiles at me and gets me a glass of water, smiling I take a sip and it slides down my throat. No taste...okay, it taste a little like rust, but isn't that how anything that human's eat or drink taste to a vampire? We sit here and I catch up on everything that's going on around town. He says something small about Billy being a little happier and this pulls me up short. But my dad leaves the subject and asks me about how things are going. I answer all of his questions, but my mind is on Billy. After he lost all of his kids, he's getting happier?

"So...what's Billy been up to?" My dad takes a drink of his coffee and I stare at him. He shrugs a little and I keep my eyes on him the whole time. "After...everything that's happened..."

"His brother sent his kids to stay with him, they've been getting into a little bit of...trouble." Charlie shakes his head a little bit and he sighs. Billy must still be having a hard time, but there was nothing that we could do. Jacob wasn't going to stop and I wasn't going to leave Edward for him. "Kris, Reba and Landon. Those three are...something else, I'll give them that and they do seem to be doing a little better."

Nodding my head a little I look down at the glass that my right hand is around. "What exactly are they doing? Just acting up or..."

"Their parents got a divorce a few years ago and they've been acting up ever since. Kris started it though, her grades started dropping and the other two started shortly after. Her and Landon are sixteen, while Reba is turning fifteen this weekend." My dad shakes his head and smiles a small smile. I keep my eyes on my dad, hoping for more information. "Maybe you could talk to them, I mean...you were always a good kid and you still are. I think you and the others could be a good influence on them. You don't have to...it was just a thought..."

"I'll talk to Edward about it." He smiles at me and I nod my head a bit. Seth's coming over later to see Edward and I should be home in time for that. For some reason I have a feeling that the three kids are wolves. "So...how's working going dad?"

He shrugs and takes another sip. "It's going pretty good. Things seem pretty calm right now."

I listen to him talk about work and I respond every few minutes, making him smile. When I get home I'll talk to Edward about the three kids and I'm just hoping that I'm wrong about the whole thing. After the other wolves changed, so did their personalities and they got angry easily. Charlie says something about getting an invitation to Rosalie and Emmett's wedding. Lightly I laugh.

"Are all of you kids going to be married before you are even twenty five?" He asks and I smile at him. To this my dad has to be hard to take in. What will he think when Alice and Jasper's wedding rolls around? "Is there a rush or something? Everyone seems to be getting married."

"There's no rush. It seems like right now's the time to get married." He nods his head and does something with his eyes. We smile at each other and I smell something. The smell is horrible and my nose almost scrunches up. "You know...I should get going. Edward and I are supposed to get something to eat together."

"Okay, Bells." My dad follows me to the door and we smile at each other. He hugs me and kisses me on the top of my head. When the door opens the smell gets worse and I see Billy sitting in front of the door. There are three kids behind him, all of them are glaring at me and this confirms what I thought. All of them are wolves. "Billy? What are you doing here?"

Billy tries to smile up at me, but its not a good fake smile. "Just wanted to see you...I didn't know that you had someone over though. Do you want us to come back?"

"I was just leaving." Turning back I hug my dad one last time and he smiles at me. "Bye dad."

"Stop over anytime you want." He tells me and the four of them move out of the way for me. When I get into my car I stare back at the house, the three kids are staring at me. "Wolves..."

**Hm...I don't know why, but I felt like doing that. What do you think? :D Like it? Thanks for reading and please leave a review! :D Again, thank you to everyone for all of the support! It means a lot to me and I'll never be able to tell you how thankful I am for it. **


	11. Chapter 11: A Little Less Talking

**Hey everyone! I hope that everyone had a good Valentines Day and this is my day late gift to all of you! You'll see why as you read...the story haha! Thank you for reading, for all of the reviews and everything else! Woohoo! Do all of you like the sequel so far? Seth is my favorite wolf, so he'll make a few appearances. :D Anyone else love Seth? :D Okay, I guess that I'll let you get to the new chapter...**

**Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

Parking the car in front of our house I look around and smile when I see Edward run past. Getting out of the car I see that Seth and Edward are playing football. A smile forms on my lips as I watch them and I shake my head a little. Why can't all of the wolves get along with vampires this way? I stand here and watch them for a few minutes, but when they both see me Edward smiles a wide smile. Seth jumps at him in wolf form and knocks him over. They roll around and I stand here laughing. Edward laughs and walks over to me, while Seth goes behind a bush to change into his human form. Seth comes running out of the bush and smiles at me. I feel Edward's arms wrap around me and he kisses me. We all walk into the house and sit down.

"How was the visit with Charlie?" Edward asks me as Seth eats some meat. I nod my head and smile. Seth seems like he's a little too interested in what he's eating. "Did you have a nice time?"

"Yeah, dad seemed to be doing good. Why didn't you tell me what Alice did to my old room?" Edward smirks and starts laughing. I shake my head and he starts to laugh even harder. Obviously he saw my reaction to the room, thanks to Alice. "There are some new wolves, did you know that? Billy went over to dad's house with three new ones! Wasn't that a nice shock for me?" 

"Kris, Landon and Reba? Oh, yeah! They've been here for a few weeks now." Seth says with a small smile and I stare at him for a minute. He smiles and Edward looks at him. "What? They are really cool! Landon likes hunting with me and Reba is pretty cool." 

Edward nods his head and smiles at me. "See? They will be fine and we won't have any problems. Bella...are you okay? You look a little uneasy."

"They were glaring at me. Don't you think that means something?" Edward looks over at Seth who shakes his head. I'm hoping that they are right and that I'm just imaging things. "Maybe you two are right and I'm just imagining things. Hopefully you are right..."

"Sam won't let anyone attack, trust me there. The three of them are in the pack and Sam's the alpha male again." I look over at Seth who's finished eating and is all smiles. For some reason I feel really at ease with him being here, its becoming a weekly thing. "Once Sam stood up against everyone he got the pack to back him up and if he would have done the same thing before the others might still be alive. Leah's one of the only ones who would ever fully break away and me of course..."

"Okay...my dad wants us to hang out with them. He thinks that we would be a good influence on them." Edward's smile widens and he shakes his head a little. Seth is smiling at the two of us and I just shake my head a little. "Whatever Billy told him got him to want to help them out. For some reason my dad thinks that us and your family are the key to helping them. I told my dad that I'd tell you about it."

Seth smiles widely and I'm afraid to find out what he's thinking. "Why don't you invite all of the wolves over and we can have a party? It might help everyone become friends and it would be fun! What do you two think? You two wouldn't have to do much...maybe a bonfire?"

Staring at Seth I know that I'll feel bad if I say no, but if I say yes...the night could end in disaster. Before I can say or do anything, Edward-yes my loving husband, nods his head and Seth's smile widens. A few seconds later Seth is out the front door and running off to tell the others. This leaves just the two of us and I don't know what to say. He smiles at me as he stands up and I follow him. With a small sigh he turns around to look at me and I find myself in his arms seconds later.  
We end up in our room and I start to remember what I wanted to talk to him about, but I can't focus right now. For some reason when our eyes met there was some invisible force that drew me to him and I know that we can talk about the 'party' later. My back is against the wall and my legs wrap around Edward's waist. I start to smile as Edward pulls away from me to pull my shirt over my head. The next thing that I know we are on the floor in our room, our bare skin touching in every place.

A few hours later we lay here and stare at each other. I don't know if I'll ever get used to this feeling and I hope that I never do. His lips move slowly against mine and I start to giggle. We stare at each other and I brush my fingers over his cheek slowly. Being this close to him is something that I can't get enough of. Edward's finger tips dance over my bare skin and I brush my lips against his again.

"Hm...good thing that Seth left early." Edward whispers against my skin and I can't help but laugh. Our eyes meet again and I smile at him. "Could you imagine the poor kid if we would have started this while he was here?"

I start to laugh and shake my head. "No and I don't think that I want to. That is something that I would have been embarrassed about."

Sighing I sit up and get dressed. I have to go hunting tonight, so far I've hunted everyday so that I won't tempt myself. Edward smiles at me and kisses me on the neck. My arms wrap around his neck and before I know it I'm on the bed. His body is pressed against mine and I feel him pulling at my clothes. A smile forms on my lips and I think about hunting..maybe that can wait until later.

"I was going to go hunting..." My voice is barley a whisper and I hear him sigh. "What?"

He laughs against my skin and I tangle my fingers in his hair. "You said that you were going to go hunting, so I'm guessing that you decided to put it off for a little while? Am I correct?"

"You have some sort of power over me." I say and I pull his face towards mine. Our lips meet and I know what's going to happen. "This seems way more important at the moment."

"Oh, this is way more important." Edward whispers and I smile at him. Our lips are just inches apart and my mind is begging to have his on mine again. "Don't you think?"

Not being able to take it anymore I pull his face down to mine and wrap my legs around him. This is the only response that I can come up with right now and I feel like this is a better response than any words that I could have spoken. Edward's fingers tangle in my hair and I let out a sigh. Life doesn't get much better than this...

**What did you think? :D This is sort of my late Valentines Day present to all of you. Haha! Some Edward and Bella love! Thanks for reading and please leave a review! :D **

**(I was going to have them talk about Edward agreeing to the party that Seth suggested, but I thought that this was A LOT better, haha! What do you think?)**


	12. Chapter 12: My Thoughts Are Shared

**Woohoo! Hey everyone! :D :D :D :D What do you think so far? Like it? Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else. This story means a lot to me and I'm so glad that I get to do a sequel...what's going to happen next? Hm...I've been thinking about a twist for a while, but I don't know if I'm going to use it. The twist is something that I thought of while writing the first one and I can't decide. :D Okay, onto the new chapter! **

**Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

Edward's playing the piano while I quickly tidy up the house. I don't know why I am, maybe I just need to do something. Yeah that's it. It has to be the reason, its the only thing that makes sense. Today is a day that I've been dreading, the Volturi are coming to visit again. Aro, Jane, Alec and Demetri are at least. Fingers intertwine with mine and I smile as Edward pulls my back against his chest. His lips press against my neck and his arm wraps around my waist. I smile at him as he twirls me around to face him. When we come face to face, his lips press against mine and he starts to dance around. I shake my head a little, but that doesn't stop Edward. Minutes later I'm dancing with him and we are both laughing. He dips me and I pull his face to mine. Our lips meet and my fingers are running through his hair. Is it bad to love someone this much? I don't think so...

"My beautiful Bella." Edward mumbles as he pulls me up and I press against him. We move around the room and just smile at each other. Dancing with Edward is something that I don't mind, of course with anyone else I would. Any excuse to be close to Edward I'll take, I always have and always will. "My very beautiful wife...Bella. We have a few more minutes before they get here, do you want to go hunting after they leave?"

I smile at him and peck him on the lips. "Yeah, that works for me. Last night I was going to go hunting, but something came up...but I don't regret the choice that I made."

"Hm...you know how to make me want to do that again. Don't tempt me." I smile at him and we put our fore heads together. Edward's fingers capture a strand of hair and brush it behind my ear. We stand here and stare at each other. Even after being a newborn for this long I can't get used to seeing Edward this way, this clearly. "You don't know how horrible I've become at controlling myself around you. It's not like I really have to anymore..."

"Hello, we aren't interrupting are we?" The voice comes before, the front door opens and I turn to see those red eyes piercing into mine. She glares at me as she steps into the room and I look up at Edward, who is shaking his head. "Good. Nice to see the two of you again..."

"Jane, nice to see you again too." Edward says as three people walk in behind her. Aro smiles widely at the two of us and he walks toward us. "Hello, Aro.." 

"Edward, Bella...how nice to see the two of you and so happy. I am so glad that I get you see the two of you again." He takes Edward's hand and smiles. My fingers are intertwined with Edward's and I don't want Aro to see what he's been thinking. "What...is happening? Your thoughts disappeared after a few seconds-"

Jane steps forward and looks furious, but Edward stares at me for a minute. Shocks written all over his face. "It's her! She did this! The newborn has some sort of shield or something! Aro, she did the same thing to me the last time that I came here. I was powerless!" 

"Oh, Jane! This is absolutely amazing! Remember when I told you that we could expect great things from Bella? Wasn't I right?" Aro looks giddy and lets go of Edward's hand. He sees Edward smiling at me and looks confused. "Edward, what's going on? You seem a little...distracted."

"Nothing, its nothing." Edward says as he wraps his arms around me and he holds me close to him. "Aro, we do have to talk about something though. Bella's mother..."

Aro nods his head and looks sad. "Yes, actually Carlisle has already spoken to me about that. He told me about her mother and said that to enforce the rules better, we should follow them ourselves. So, Bella's mother is fine and she won't be changed."

"What about her father?" Jane squeaks and I glare at her. She's going to get it and soon. "He might have some wonderful powers, after all you said it yourself! You saw that Edward had a harder time reading him."

"No, no...we must not do that. Excuse my dear Jane, she's just excited about the ideas of new powers." He says with a smile and I shake my head a little. "Well Bella, you look great and it looks like you are finally who you are supposed to be. Edward, you chose well."

Edward smiles at him and shakes his head a little. "I didn't choose her, she chose me. Are you leaving Aro? Make sure to stop in with Carlisle for a few minutes."

"Oh, yes! I must be leaving...I wouldn't want to interrupt what you two are planning on doing." Aro says with a wide smile and I stare at him in shock. "Sorry to have interrupted the two of you and I'll check in again...soon. Good bye Bella and Edward."

They are gone and I turn to Edward who's laughing. He whispers in my ear what he was thinking about for the second that Aro could read his thoughts and I start to laugh. Our lips touch and I smile, but Edward cuts the kiss short. I stare into his honey golden eyes and smile at him.

"How did you do that earlier? I didn't know that you could do that." Edward says as he plays with my hair. He sees the confused look on my face and he laughs lightly. "For a few minutes I could read your thoughts and it was nice. So...you were really thinking about popping Jane's head off like you would a barbie dolls?"

"Um...no." I say and he laughs. Okay, I'll have to be more careful about that now. Edward reading my thoughts can be at certain times, but not randomly like that. "Here..."

I put one of my hands to his head and push away the force field. With a small smile on my lips I tell him what I'm thinking and he gets a wide grin on his lips. A few seconds later I loose my concentration and Edward's holding me close to him. Our lips are glued together and he's carrying me off to our room. Hm...maybe this could have a few advantages to it, just maybe...

I break our kiss and he smiles at me. "Okay, lets go hunting..."

"Oh, we can go hunting alright." Edward whispers to me and I run away, laughing. "Hunting is one of my favorite things to do..."

This should be a fun hunting game...I'm sure that I won't put up that much of a fight. Edward's arms wrap around my waist and I smile a wide smile as we fall down onto our bed together.

**Hm...what did you think? :D Thanks for reading and please leave a review-I really like reviews and who knows...if I get a few I might update all of them again soon...:D Haha, I'm having fun writing and I hope that all of you are having fun reading it. :D Oddly I did not know that this was going to happen...hehe!**


	13. Chapter 13: The Funs About To Begin

**Hey everyone! WOOHOO! Do you like the story so far? I hope that you do, because I'm having fun writing it. :D Thank you for reading, for all of the reviews and everything else. One of the last reviews that I got someone asked me to do a summery of what happened so far in the story, next chapter? Anyone else want me to? Haha, I haven't done that before and have five stories going, so I might have to look back. :D Again, thank you for all of the support and all of you are AWESOME! **

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

**(If you don't have an account and have a question my e-mail is up here or you can find my facebook 'like' page on my profile. :D That way if you have any questions I can answer them.)**

Edward is hugging me tightly to him and a wide smile forms on my lips. We've been 'hunting' all night and I think the game has just stopped. I snuggle farther into him and his lips press against the top of my head. My eyes are closed and all that I can think about is Edward. As I shut my eyes and just lay here with Edward, I feel a light ache in my throat. Slowly my eyes start to open and I sit up. His fingers brush against my arm and I narrow my eyes, confused. Why does my throat hurt? The ache gets worse by the second and I turn to Edward, to see him staring at me confused. I smile at him and get out of bed. Seconds later we are both dressed and he walks over to me. His arms wrap around me and he pulls me tightly to him, his lips press against my lips.

"Edward, why does my throat hurt?" I stare up into his eyes as I ask him this. Slowly he nods his head and leads me out of our bedroom. When we reach the sitting room, we stop and he turns to look at me. "There's this small ache in my throat, what is it?"

For a second he is silent and he nods his head a little. "You're hungry. So...we have to go hunting and the aching will go away for a little while. We don't want you to test yourself too much during the first year or so. After a while we can try and test you a little more."

He leads me outside and we start to run. I start to smile as I run through the woods, A deer runs into my vision and my mouth begins to water. My teeth sink into the neck of the deer and I feel the warm blood pouring into my mouth. The ache in my throat is easing up as the warm blood runs down my throat. Sighing I let go of the deer and shut my eyes. Edward's hand touches my shoulder and I look up to see the smile on his lips. His hand finds mine and he pulls me up. We walk through the woods and look for more to eat. This is a type of hunting that I have to do more and I know that I'm getting better with each time.

Four deer later Edward leads me back towards Carlisle and Esme's house. When we get there I notice that the others are in the kitchen. Rosalie's voice is low, but clear. Edward leads me into the kitchen and my eyes land on the food. Carlisle is readying some hamburgers and hot dogs, while Esme is putting some vegetables together. Alice is hoping around the kitchen with five huge CD cases, she is humming to herself as she flips through the pages.

"Oh good, you two are here! Now I have someone to explain to me what the hell is going on!" Rosalie yells in an angry tone. She's beside us in a flash and I see the anger in her eyes. "Which one of you two 'puppy lovers' decided that it would be a good idea to have a party with the flea bags? Those things could be planning on attacking us and you are giving them a free pass to!" 

"Rose, calm down." Emmett says when he appears beside her. His hand's on her shoulder and she growls at him. "Whoa! Save that for tonight."

"Not funny, Emmett." Rosalie growls and she turns her attention back to us. Her eyes are almost black and I look over at Edward. "You...why would you agree to such a stupid thing?"

"Rosalie, its nothing. Seth just thought that it would be a good way for the wolves and us to start getting along. They don't have another motive." He smiles at her and she just glares at him. "Listen, its just a small party and it won't last that long. I just thought that it would be a good way for us to make peace with the wolves. We don't have to be enemies, we can be friends."

She stares at him as though he has lost his mind. "That better be a joke, Edward. You want to be friends with mutts? Really?"

"You have to stop judging them, Rose. They aren't bad and this could be good for all of us." He says and I know that no matter what he says, Rosalie will still think what she wants. "Come on! Seth's a good kid and we are friends. Don't you think its possible for everyone else to get along?"

"What's going to be next? Are you going to want vampires to become lovers with wolves?" Rosalie hisses this and I can't help but laugh. "Is that really what you want to happen? Think about it...why would they want to be friends with us? We were made to be enemies!"

"Edward's right, we should try and make peace with the wolves. If we can be friends with them, it would make everything a lot easier and I see no reason why we can't be. Why should be continue to be enemies?" Carlisle asks and he smiles when Rosalie turns her glare onto him. Just like the others, he's unaffected by her glare and he just smiles on. "They are coming over tonight and everything will be fine. Seth has promised us that all of the other wolves will behave and we've talked to Sam. All of them will come in their human forms, see? Progress already."

Rosalie snorts and leaves the room. "All of you are delusional."

I smile at Edward as he follows Carlisle out the back door. Esme gestures for me to follow her into the sitting room and I help her set things up. She smiles as we finish setting everything up and we sit down on the couch. This is a lot easier then when I was a human and had to set things up. Alice comes flying into the room and stands in front of us. We look up at her and see the wide smile on her lips, as she rocks back and forth on her heels.

"What type of music do you think the wolves would like?" She asks in her musical voice. I smirk at her as she hands us both one of the CD cases. "They are hard to...predict."

A small smile forms on my lips at her choice of words. She can't see visions of the wolves and it obviously bothers her. Esme tells her that anything she plays will be fine and I smile at her. I watch as she goes over to the CD player and puts on a random CD. The music that's playing is loud and I shake my head a little. Not my kind of music, but hey whatever makes Alice happy.

"Bella." Edward's voice comes from beside me and I look up at him. A smile forms on both of our lips as we stare into each others eyes. "They should be here in a few minutes."

And so the fun begins.

**Woohoo! What do you think so far? Like it? Thank you for reading and please leave a review. :D I had fun writing this chapter and I can't wait to write the next one. Even though not a lot happened in this chapter, I really wanted to put it in. :D Seth time in the next chapter! :D Favorite wolf? **


	14. Chapter 14: Vampires and Wolves?

**Hey everyone! WOOHOO! I'm having a lot of fun writing this story and I want to thank all of you for all of the support that you've given me. Okay, here's the new chapter with the wolves in it. :D Hopefully all of you like it! Thank you for reading, for all of the reviews and everything else. :D I'll let you get to the new chapter and I want to thank my sister again for getting me on here-which led to my Fanfiction addiction! :D Am I worse then you now sissy? 0:D**

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

I smile a little when I see Seth come walking up with the other wolves. Leah is walking right behind Seth and looks a little uneasy about this whole thing. A small smile forms on my lips until I see the new three wolves. Kris, Reba and Landon are behind Sam, who keeps glancing back at the three of them. Obviously they are still having a little problem with the three of them. Edward and Seth walk right up to each other, the two of them start talking and laughing. Taking a deep breath I walk over to them and Seth pretty much jumps on me. We both start laughing as he almost tackles me to the ground, because I wasn't paying attention. When Seth lets go of me, Edward wraps his arms around me and pulls me tightly to him. The others walk towards us and Sam introduces us. Carlisle and Esme welcome them to the house. Esme gestures to the food and tells them to enjoy themselves.

"Bella! Oh, Bella!" Seth's already got a plate full of food and is stuffing his face. I start to laugh as I walk over to him and I stop right beside him. Leah's standing beside him, looking totally out of place and I'm hoping that everything goes good. "This is already starting off to be a great party! You vampires did a really good job with this and I'm so glad that all of you decided to give us a chance." 

Seth smiles at me as I shake my head a little. He's trying really hard to get the other wolves to accept us and I can't help but think that he's not going to stop until we've all accepted each other. "You wolves aren't that bad either. How's the little pup doing?"

"Haha, really funny." He says and Edward walks over. I feel his arms wrap around me and he kisses me once on the lips. Seth smiles at Edward and the two of them nod at each other. "Wanna wrestle? Could get this party really going, what do you say?"

"Do you think the other wolves would take kindly to our flipping around?" Edward says to Seth and the two of them laugh. A few seconds later the two of them are flipping each other around on the ground. Seth smiles as he pins Edward up against a tree and Edward flips him over. "Hm...is it a little weird that we are the only two doing this stuff? I'm pretty amused right now. Oh, Seth..."

Everyone watches as Seth and Edward flip each other around. Rosalie is eying the three new wolves and they are eying the rest of us. I see a small smile playing on Edward's lips as he and Seth stop. His arms wrap around me and I see that Kris is staring right at me. She looks a little annoyed and shocked, as though she's jut found something out. They all watch the way that Seth interacts with everyone, he even hugs Rosalie, much to her surprise. Sam and the others start to eat some of the food and I watch as Leah stands next to Seth. Sam starts to talk to Carlisle and Emily is standing next to him. She laughs a little as she starts to talk to Esme. The other wolves talk a little, but try to keep a distance from everyone. Esme is all smiles as she talks to Emily.

"Emily and Sam are having a baby." Seth says and we both look at him. He smiles and nods his head a little and Edward laughs lightly as he looks over at Emily. Emily does have a glow and I can't help but smile a little. "They found out a few days ago."

"That's great." Edward says with a small smile. Seth is bouncing up and down. "They must be excited about it and I'll congratulate them before they leave."

Seth looks over at Emily and Esme, a small smile forming on his lips. "Looks like Emily's making a friend. See? I knew that everyone could get along and it will only get better after this. Everyone's having a good time and I hope that we can do this again."

"Maybe." Edward says and I smile at him. His lips touch mine and I shut my eyes for a second. Rosalie is behind us a second later. "Hi, Rose. Can you say that out loud, please?"

"Fine.." She says and I smile a little. We both turn to look at Rosalie, who looks pissed and she crosses her arms. "For the first time in ALL of these years...I was wrong."

"First time?" Edward scoffs at her and he starts to laugh. Rosalie turns on her heel and walks back over to Emmett. I smile up at Edward as he laughs. "Someone has a big opinion of themselves, don't they?"

I snuggle into him and he kisses me on the tip of my nose. "You know...I was wrong too. I didn't think that this was a good idea and you were right. This makes it look like the wolves and vampires can get along. But...I don't like the way that those new wolves are acting."

"I know what you mean." Edward looks over at them and I do too. They are sitting on the ground, with their backs against a tree. "But...they might warm up to the idea over some time." 

I smile as Emmett throws Seth and he lands on his feet. Seth and Emmett are flipping all over the place, this shocks me. Normally Emmett doesn't mess around with Seth, but maybe this is helping everyone. Seth knocks Emmett into a tree and he looks at him with a wide grin on his lips. Emmett and him both crash into the ground. They are both laughing as they get back up and they start throwing each other around again. Alice and Jasper are talking to Emily and Sam now, all of them look a little more at ease.

"See?" Edward mumbles into my hair. "Everything's going fine."

We smile at each other and I'm happy that everything's going so well. The wolves stay until midnight and head home. Seth and Edward make plans for Friday, which makes me smile. Everyone seemed to have a nice time...even Rosalie. She doesn't want to admit it, but I can tell that she did. Edward picks me up and starts to run with me in his arms. I start laughing when we get to our house and we lay down on our bed. My arms wrap around his neck and I smile at him. Looks like there's no hunting tonight...

"I love you." He whispers against my skin and I smile a little. "Did you have a nice time tonight?"

"I love you too. Uh-huh." I say and my fingers start to tangle in his hair. His lips are moving across my skin and if I was still human my heart would be beating out of my chest. "But...I think this will be even better."

Edward's eyes meet mine and he winks at me. "Oh, it will be. Why did you let Alice dress you in that light blue dress tonight? It was tempting me too much..." 

"Is it just the color that is tempting?" My lips are brushing against his as I ask him this and he crushes his lips to mine. "Is it?"

"No...its you and that color." He says with a wide smile. "Are you sure that your fine with me going out with Seth on Friday?"

I smile at him. "Yeah, some Charlie and me time sounds fine."

"My wonderful wife." He whispers against my lips and I smile as he brushes his fingers across my cheek. "You are so beautiful."

**Not really any "hunting" but...still the same outcome. :D Hehe! What do you think so far? Like it? Thank you for reading and please leave a review! Hm...maybe I'm having a little too much fun with all of my stories and I can't stop. :D **


	15. Chapter 15: Two Can Play At This Game

**Woohoo! Sorry about the mix up yesterday, posted that chapter under here by mistake, but its fixed. :D I was in a little bit of a hurry. Thank you to Dazzled Eyes22 for letting me know about the mix up! :D This chapter started out a certain way and had a little twist-that I wasn't expecting to put in here yet-or maybe not at all, but let me know what you think. (Remember it may not be as it seems, haha.) Thank you for reading, for all of the reviews and everything else!**

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

My teeth sink into the neck and the warm blood drips down my throat. I shut my eyes a little and focus on how good the blood taste. When no more blood comes I open my eyes and let out a small sigh. Edward snickers and I look up into his eyes. He's standing a few feet away, with a smile on his gorgeous lips. Slowly I bend into a crouch, while baring my teeth and I start to run at him. Quickly his arms wrap around me and we land on the ground. We roll around playfully and try to get the upper hand, but Edward beats me hands down-I don't mind it though. Our bodies are pressed up together and we smile an evil smile at each other. The second that his lips touch mine I feel the need to be closer to him and I wrap my arms around his neck. Vampire or not, Edward's kisses are something that I'll always love and they are the only thing that can make me feel this way. Only one other thing can compare to his kisses and that one thing is our nightly..."hunting". He pulls away and I pull him back to me, making him laugh.

"Let's save that for tonight. Don't look at me that way...if we keep going at this rate you'll get sick of me." He says this as he pulls me up from the ground. I shake my head and push my body up against his, causing a smile to form on his lips and his arms wrap around me. "Are you full or do you want to keep hunting? Bella...I did not mean that kind of hunting. Your dad was worried about me?" 

I can't help but laugh as I push myself against him. Edward smiles at me as we walk off, back toward our house. "That was your own fault, you never said what type of hunting and how was I supposed to know? Edward, you don't know what you do to me and I can't control how I feel."

"Oh, some how this is my fault? Please, tell me how so." He says with a seductive smile as he turns to face me. I start to back up and keep going until my back touches a tree trunk. Edward's fingers dance across my skin and I close my eyes. Slowly he leans in toward me and kisses me once on the neck. "Hm...can't tell me? That's a shame Mrs. Cullen, don't you think? I don't understand how you can try and blame me for something that's out of my control."

Slowly my eyes open and I see that arrogant smile on his lips. Two can play at this game! I push him back into another tree and I press up against him. Edward stares into my eyes and I see the flicker of a flame in them, the fire is about to start. With our eyes still locked, I lean in and press my lips against his. When our lips meet I feel the fire rising inside of me and I try to get control over it. My hands roam around his body and his do the same to mine. He deepens the kiss and I know that we are both playing this game for all that its worth. Neither of us are going to give up until the other one's begging for more. When I pull away from him I see the fire in his eyes, the fire's burning on and with a small smile I turn away from him. Before I can walk away, Edward has me in his arms and he's running back towards the house. A satisfied smile forms on my lips as we enter our house. My backs against the bed seconds later and Edward's body is pressed up against mine. Our lips move together, fiercely and hungry.

"Shit." Edward whispers against my lips as he reluctantly pushes away from me. I stare at him with a confused expression on my face and he just shakes his head a little. He rushes out of our room and I hear Alice walk into the house. "Alice, couldn't this wait?"

I leave our room and stare at Alice. "Edward, I had a vision! Didn't you see it? This one makes absolutely no sense, but yet...it's going to happen. We have to be prepared for this and if we just ignore it, how can we prepare? It makes no sense, he's dead!"

"Are you sure that it was him? It could have just looked like him and you might have assumed." Edward is staring at Alice and I stand here, just waiting. What are they talking about? "He's dead! You saw him! There is no way that he could have come back and you can't see the wolves!"

"Edward...he wasn't a wolf in my vision." Alice shakes her head and their eyes stay locked. She is pleading with him with her eyes. "He was...human."

"That's not possible. A vampire's bite kills a wolf." Edward shakes his head a little and Alice shrugs. Standing here I start to piece everything together and I know that I have to do something. "I've been hanging out with Seth and he is certain that Jacob is dead. All of those wolves are dead...all of the others say it too!" 

Alice shakes her head a little and I stare at her. "That's the thing Edward...I don't think that they know about them. I mean, why should they? As long as they aren't wolves, they don't see them as a threat and neither should we. But...they are angry about us getting away with everything and killing them. They want to expose us and we cannot allow that to happen. We have to act now-" 

"Oh, yeah...great plan! We'll just walk onto THEIR land and be like, where are the others? Yeah, you think that they are dead, but my sister had a vision that they are still alive. But don't worry, they are humans, not wolves." Edward shakes his head and Alice glares at him. "What do you think they would do? Attack of course and then where would we be? Things are starting to go better with them and if we do that you know what will happen. No...we'll have to talk to Carlisle and be smart about this whole thing."

Without saying another word, Alice leaves and Edward turns to face me. His eyes are wide in shock, as though he forgot that I was there or like he forgot to answer Alice's questions non-verbally. Edward walks over to me and kisses me lightly on the lips. My arms wrap around him and I look up into his eyes. They are clear now, but I saw the worry in them just seconds ago.

"We'll make it through this together, okay?" I whisper to him and he nods his head. Without thinking about it, I push my body up against his and press my lips against his. Maybe I should help him get his mind off of everything that's happening. "Where were we?"

Edward smiles at me and picks me up in his arms. Once we are back in our room, our lips locked and our bodies moving together, we start up back where we left off. A small moan escapes from my lips and I allow myself to get lost in this moment. I'm going to enjoy every moment that I have with him and I know that we are going to make it through this fine. Our love is strong.

**Sorry! I had to do that for some reason, but I hope that you liked it! :D The next chapter will have nothing bad in it-I promise! :D Thank you for reading and please leave a review! (More plans for the story are on their way and I can't wait to share them with you! :D Haha, this is something that I've been thinking about for a while and lets see how it plays out...a few different ideas are playing out in my head, but there's one that I've chosen and I don't think that anyone will guess it! :D )**


	16. Chapter 16: I'm Screwed Over

**Hey everyone! Guess what time it is? It's...UPDATE TIME! WOOHOO! :D I hope that all of you like the story so far and that all of you like this chapter. Much more is still to come...the new wolves and more twist. :D Thank you so much for reading, for the reviews and everything else. I'm still blown away by the support that I'm getting and I want to thank all of you. Okay, I'll let you get to the new chapter...**

**Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

Alice is standing next to me with a wide smile on her lips. I roll my eyes as we walk into Charlie's house and I smile when my dad walks out of the kitchen. He smiles when he sees the two of us standing in the sitting room and he walks over to give us both a hug. I smile at my dad as he walks over to the couch to sit down and Alice disappears up the stairs, making both of us roll our eyes. My dad looks like he's doing good though and that makes me happy. Shaking my head I sit down on the couch next to him and we sit here in silence for a few minutes. Charlie sighs and looks over at me with a wide smile. Silently I start shaking my head a little and Charlie turns on the TV, making me smile a little. This should be fun...he said that he had something that he wanted to talk to me about and here I am. Waiting.

"Bells, I have some good news." He says and I look over at him. My dad won't look me in the eyes and I shake my head a little. Charlie clears his throat a few times and I just look down at the floor. "I know that you don;t like surprises and that's why I think that its better to tell you about this."

I laugh lightly and shake my head a little. Charlie's eyes dart up to me as I keep laughing. "What is it dad? I'm sure that it can't be that bad of a surprise and I won't tell anyone."

"Okay, your mom's coming up next week." As soon as the words are out of my mouth I stare at my dad in shock. No, she won't accept how I've changed since the wedding like Charlie has. This cannot be happening to me, not now at least. "Bells, is something wrong? I thought that you'd be happy about this."

"I am dad, its just...I'm surprised. Oh, I don't think that I'll be home next weekend." Charlie looks over at me and raises his eyebrows. Yeah I know, I'm not a good actress and I should probably just see my mom again. I want to see my mom again, but I don't want to risk anything. "What? Edward's family in Alaska invited us to go up there for the week and after that they are leaving for France for a few weeks."

That was a good half lie, not all of it was a lie. Next Friday the Denali Clan is going to France for a few weeks, but I don't think that we are going up to see them. I stare at my dad for a few minutes, hoping that he won't press the subject and that he'll just leave it alone. My eyes drop to the floor and I think about my mom, about how much I do want to see her again. But I know that its not safe and that she won't accept me the way that I am now. Charlie shakes his head a bit and I start playing with my hands, trying not to look at him. A few seconds later the house phone starts to ring and Charlie gets up to answer it. Please don't let it be mom, please don't let it be mom...

"Hi, Renee." I shut my eyes as my dad looks over at me and I feel a little guilty about trying to avoid my mom. He gestures for me to go over to him and I shake my head. "Yeah, Bella's here...do you want to talk to her?"

My dad holds the phone out towards me, with a wide smile on his lips and I walk over to him. I shake my head as I take the phone and ideas of how to get back at Charlie run through my mind. Of course all of them involve Alice and I'm sure that she won't mind. Taking a deep breath I put the phone up to my ear and say hi to my mom. She starts talking in a happy and upbeat voice. Charlie stands next to me waiting and listening. This is not good...if mom tells me that she's coming I won't be able to tell her no and she knows when I'm lying.

"Bella, honey! I haven't talked to you in a long time." My mom's voice is cheery and I smile a little. She sounds like she's walking around. "How are you, honey? Are you and Edward doing good?"

"Everyone's doing good. Mom, you don't have to worry about us...we are fine." I smile a little as I think about all of the talks that my mom had with me when I was younger. "How are you and Phil doing? We should get weekly updates started or something."

"That would be nice! How about every Friday we talk on the phone for an hour?" She sounds excited about the idea and I smile a little, but I suggest making it Saturdays. "Oh, that works fine honey! I was going to let this be a surprise, but I can't hold it in anymore...we're coming up next week for the weekend!"

I smile a little as I stare at the wall. "That sounds great mom. When are you guys going to be here? I might have to move a few things around..."

"Oh, do you have plans for next weekend? We can always plan it for another weekend." My mom asks in an excited voice and I smile a little wider. "Last night I was on the phone with Charlie and I asked him if he knew that you weren't busy. If your busy I can come up the next weekend?"

"No, next weekends fine. We just have to cancel something and it will all work out." I smile and I look up at my dad, who is now smiling widely at me. I don't understand why this is such a big deal to him. "Okay mom, I'll see you next weekend. Right now I have to spend sometime with dad."

Mom sighs and I know that she's smiling. "Okay honey, let me say good bye to your dad and I'll let you two have your time alone. Bye, Bella."

"Bye mom...I'll see you next weekend." I hand the phone back to my dad and I walk away. Slowly I sit back down on the couch and wait for him to get off the phone. Alice comes hoping down the stairs and winks at me. "How's everything look upstairs?"

"Oh, it wasn't bad." Alice says with a wide smile and she sits down beside me. "Next weekend will be okay, we just have to...make you look more like the old you."

I nod my head a little and I'm thankful that Charlie's in the kitchen. "What if my mom can't accept me though? She'll know that somethings different. Alice...maybe I should just go away next weekend."

"You can't. Didn't you just promise her that you'd see her next weekend?" She whispers back and I nod my head a little. "Bella, we'll take care of everything and it will all work out. Renee will be fine with the whole thing and you'll be able to see her."

Charlie walks back into the room and sits down on the couch. I hand him a bag and he just stares at it for a few minutes. Slowly he opens the bag and he pulls out a piece of stake, its made just the way that he likes it by me. Since I've changed I've been practicing my cooking and making it better. Edward helped me practice my cooking and my dad stares at it with wide eyes.

"This looks wonderful." He looks over at me and I nod my head a little. I have to admit, a part of me is upset with him for forcing me into next weekend. "Who made it?"

I smile at him. "I did...Edward helped."

"It looks great." He says and he smiles at me. "Why don't you two come over for dinner tomorrow? We could have something nice and just talk."

"Get take out?" I ask him jokingly and he looks down with a smile on his lips. "Maybe, I'll call you later?"

He hugs me and kisses me on the forehead. "Okay, Bells."

I smile as I get into my car and Alice gets into the passenger seat. She smiles at me and I shake my head a little. Tomorrow I'm not going to see my dad, nope...I'm spending tomorrow with Edward. A full, peaceful day with Edward and I can't wait for it.

Alice snickers and I look over at her. I feel a little embarrassed, but not enough to care. "Oh, shut up."

**WOOHOO! What did you think? Haha, I don't know why but Charlie had to be in this chapter. Renee's coming! Oh no! What's going to happen? Yeah, I'm a little weird, but all of you should know that by now haha! Thank you for reading and please leave a review! :D **


	17. Chapter 17: Hunting Helps Me

**WOOHOO! :D Hey everyone! Yes, this chapter is just...haha, I don't know what to say about it! I can't believe that I wrote this and I don't know how this came up, but here it is! I hope that all of you like the story so far and that all of you...enjoy this chapter! :D Thank you for reading, for all of the reviews and everything else! Okay, I think that I should let you get to the new chapter, but...I don't know yet. :D (There's a little "hunting" in this chapter, hehe! Okay, hopefully everyone likes it!) **

**Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

My mind is racing as I jump at a deer and take it down easily. Once my teeth break the skin, the blood rushes into my mouth and I let out a light sigh. Edward appears beside me and I try to ignore him. The blood slides down my throat and the ache begins to dull. I smile a little as I let go of the deer and I stand up. Hunting, that is exactly what I needed, I feel better already. Standing here I look around me for another animal, but I don't see anything. His arms wrap around me and he pulls me up to him. Looking into his eyes I feel the panic starting to course through me, my mom's coming to Forks and she'll know that something's different. When Edward lets go of me I look around for more animals, but Edward chuckles and picks me up.

"Don't you think that you've had enough?" He whispers in my ear and I look into his eyes. With a small smile I shake my head and Edward kisses me once on the lips. "Bella, if you keep going there won't be anything for any of the others to eat. What are you upset about?"

"It's nothing. Edward, really its nothing." We stare at each other for a few minutes and I know that he doesn't believe me. He doesn't put me back down and he starts to run, which gets a small laugh out of me. "You do realize that I can run now too? Or has that slipped your mind?"

Edward smiles at me and our eyes stay locked when we reach our house. "No, I haven't forgotten. Can't I just want to carry you every now and then? I can't keep my mind off of you...or my hands."

His lips touch mine and I deepen the kiss. My fingers intertwine in his hair and he carries me into the house. A small smile forms on my lips when I feel my back against the bed. Now maybe I should make this a little more fun...hunting with Edward? I rather enjoy hunting, mostly when it comes down to this kind of hunting. With a sly smile on my lips I push Edward off of me and run into the sitting room. Edward appears in the room seconds later and he smiles at me. We both know the game and there are no rules.

"You know how this always ends, Bella." Edward whispers as we stare at each other. The playful glint in his eyes makes me smile even wider. Oh, today's hunting is going to be even more fun! "Do you really think you have a chance? Just give in now."

I smile at him and act like I'm thinking about giving myself up. "You know what? This could easily turn in my favor. I'll give up, only if you can catch me..."

The words aren't even out of my mouth as I run out the front door and I climb the nearest tree. Edward's right behind me and I jump to another tree. I laugh as I land on my the balls of my feet on the ground and start to run. When Edward reaches out to grab me, I jump out of the way and seconds later I'm on his back. He laughs and before I know it, my backs against a tree and Edward's lips are on mine. Oh, but this hunt is not over yet...a small moan escapes from my open lips and Edward pulls back. A wide smile on his lips, lets me know that he thinks that he's won. He doesn't know how wrong he it.

"Edward..." I whisper and he smiles at me, waiting for me to go on. "Didn't I get you first? So I won, right?"

He laughs and I smile as my plan is starting out so perfectly. "I got you up against the tree and you seemed to give in pretty well. So...I think that I win."

For a second I pout at him and he laughs. He shuts his eyes and leans in towards me, exactly like I knew he would. When his lips are almost on mine, I smile as I switch positions with him and his back is up against the tree. He stares at me in shock and I brush my lips against his once. Edward and I fight over the power, we go back and forth. We end up on the ground and our lips are pressed together. Hunting with Edward is always fun...

"Edward..." I whisper and he looks up at me. Our eyes lock and his lips press against mine again. That is the moment that I know that we are in trouble, we both want to keep going...here. "We should really head back to the house..."

"How do I know that you aren't going to run away again?" Edward's voice is full of amusement as he brushes my hair out of my face. His body is pressed against mine and all that I want to do is keep going...which is what might happen if we don't head back to the house soon. "Our hunt might start all over again."

Slowly I press my lips to his and pull away. "I don't want to do...that out here, on the ground...surrounded by trees. Please, Edward?"

But seconds later my lips are pressed against his and I'm on top of him. Edward's tongue slides into my mouth and I moan lightly. He breaks the kiss and picks me up in his arms. Seconds later we are back at our house and my backs up against the wall in our sitting room. My legs wrap around his waist and our lips never break apart. When we finally make it into the bedroom, he smiles at me as my back touches the bed.

A few hours later I smile at Edward and he starts laughing. "Bella...we have a little problem..."

"What?" I smile at him and I kiss him once. The expression on his face is of amusement and I don't know why. "Edward? What's so funny?"

"Look underneath us." He says and I do, this is when I realize that we are closer to the floor. "We finally broke the bed..."

I look up at him and start laughing. "Get another one later?"

**HAHA! Okay, I don't know what's wrong with me but some how this ended up happening. I almost had them not make it home... 0:D Thank you for reading and please leave a review! When do you think Renee should make her grand appearance? Maybe the next chapter? Or should I wait a few chapters and make a few more like this one? Of course I don't know if I could, maybe I'm in an odd mood today...still don't know how this lovely chapter came up. :D Anyways, I hope that you liked it! New chapter coming on Friday! :D **


	18. Chapter 18: We Go Bed Shopping

**Hey everyone! They broke the bed! Oh my god! What a huge problem! Now you know what comes next...bed shopping! WOOHOO! I hope that all of you like the story so far and that you all like this chapter. Thank you reading, for all of the reviews and everything else! Okay, here you go!**

**Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

I stand in front of the mirror and shake my head a little. Edward walks into the bathroom and has a wide smile on his lips as I turn around to face him. The yellow sundress that I'm wearing must be to his liking, because he pulls me into his arms and kisses me. A giggle escapes from my lips and he takes my hand in his. We walk into the sitting room and I can hear Emmett's booming laughter, a second later he appears in the sitting room. Emmett stands in front of us and he keeps laughing. Standing here I shake my head a little, here we go with the Edward and Bella finally broke a bed jokes, curiosity of Emmett.

"You two finally broke a bed? I was starting to think that you two didn't have it." Emmett starts laughing and seconds later Edward's thrown him across the room. He just stands back up and starts laughing. "Touchy aren't we? Need a new bed? Rose and I can help you find one."

"No, thanks." I say as I walk over to Edward and take his hand in mine. He pulls me tightly to him and kisses the top of my head. "We can handle this on our own."

Edward nods his head and pulls me toward the front door. "We better get looking. Do you want me to drive, Bella? I know that you seem to like driving fast now."

"You can." I say as Emmett follows us outside, he has a wide smile on his lips and I just shake my head. "We'll see you later Emmett."

"Aw, come on! I just want to help you find a nice bed!" He says and Edward looks over at me, he shakes his head a little. Emmett is by me now and I look over at him, he's looking at me with sad eyes. "Please? Rose went shopping with Esme and Alice is...busy."

My eyes go back over to Edward and he shakes his head a little, but I feel myself wanting to give in. Of course I know that if he comes with us that there will be a few jokes. Standing here I look back over at Edward and shrug. Emmett turns his head towards Edward and starts begging. After a few minutes Edward opens my car door for me and nods his head. An ecstatic Emmett gets into the back seat and Edward shakes his head a little at me. I smile at him and kiss him once on the lips, before getting into the car. He shuts the door and walks over to the drivers side, shaking his head. A small smile forms on my lips, but I'm just as worried about this as he is.

We pull up to Mattress Depot and get out. Edward takes my hand in his and we walk towards the store, with Emmett walking behind us, with a wide smile on his lips. Once we are inside of the building Leslee walks us around the showing us various mattresses. When she makes us lay down on one of them, Emmett asks what's the best mattress can handle the most, which gets a laugh from Leslee. I lay down on the mattress and nod my head at Edward. The mattress is king sized and seems pretty good.

"They can get pretty wild." Emmett mumbles to her and both of us jump right up. Leslee's cheeks are turning red and she looks over to the two of us. "Broke their last bed...bow chicka bow wow." 

Edward walks over to him and looks him right in the eyes. "Stop it now. We brought you with us, like you asked and you should be behaving."

"I'm just joking around. Calm down, Edward." Emmett says with a light laugh and he hits Edward on the back. Slowly I stand up and walk over to them and shake my head. "What? Everyone knows that I make jokes like this all the time, its just me."

"We'll take this one." I say to Leslee, before Edward can say anything back to Emmett. Leslee smiles and leads us over to a cash register. Emmett stands beside me and we decide to walk around the store a little. "Did you really have to say that? You know that not everyone's as vocal as you are."

"I was just trying to help and its nothing personal. Hell, I'd make those jokes about Rose and me." He shrugs and I smile at him, nodding a little. "Oh, do you want to play baseball tonight? There's a storm coming and I think that you should get some practice in."

I shake my head a little, of course he would change the subject to baseball. We stop and stare at each other for a minute. Slowly I shake my head. "Can't I just break another bed? If I play baseball, I'll just hit myself in the head again and you know how bad that was."

"With a little practice you'll be fine." Emmett smiles at me and he gets a wide grin on his lips. "Bella, I could teach you how to play baseball! It would take no time at all and you could impress everyone!"

"You want to teach me how to play baseball?" He nods his head enthusiastically and I smile a little. Messing with Emmett could be fun and I kind of want to. "Okay, you can teach me. I hope that I'll be better then the last time I tried..."

"Don't worry!" He says with a wide smile. "You will be."

When we get back home, Edward kisses me good bye and I follow Emmett out to the baseball field. Oh, this is going to be so much fun! I hold onto the bat and when Emmett throws the ball at me, I jump out of the way. A small smile forms on my lips as I shrug and Emmett runs off to find the ball. Seconds later he tries again and I turn the other way, he sighs and tells me to turn back around. Slowly I turn back around and Emmett shows me how to hold the bat. When he says that I've finally got it right, he says that he's going to throw the ball. The ball's coming at me and I spin around, trying to hit it. He shakes his head a little and sighs.

"Bella, are you naturally this bad or do you put any effort into it?" He chuckles and picks up another ball. I put the bat down for a minute and pick it back up, upside down. Emmett's going to have such a head ache...can vampires get head aches? "You have it the wrong way."

I giggle and flip it the right way. "Oops!"

After about half an hour of this he says that we'll play tonight, but he will keep trying to help me. When I walk into the house, I crack up laughing. Edward's beside me seconds later and his arms wrap around me. Our lips touch and I feel the eagerness rising up inside of me.

"So, how did the lesson go with Emmett?" He whispers against my lips as we back up towards out room. I slip my hands under his shirt and kiss him again. "He seemed pretty excited."

I laugh and pull his shirt over his head, throwing it aside. "Oh, I think that he never wants to try and help me again. Let's put it this way...if a vampire can get a head ache, I'm sure that he has one right now."

"Hm..." Edward moans as his back touches the bed and I smile at him. His fingers are dancing across my skin. "Very good, my evil little wife."

**As Emmett would say, "bow chica bow wow." Haha! :D Okay that chapter was fun! What did you think? I wanted Emmett to be in it for some reason and I had a little fun with him. Baseball game in the next chapter and then maybe Renee's visit? :D Do you think Bella will do a good job at playing baseball or will it be like the first time? Thank you for reading and please leave a review! **


	19. Chapter 19: A Little Surprise

**Hey everyone! So sorry that I haven't done a re-cap of what happened yet! I totally forgot to, but I will at the beginning of the next chapter. :D Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else! Here's the next chapter and I hope that everyone likes it!  
Enjoy!****  
*~KelsNicole~***

**(Thank you for all of the support that all of you have given me on Bella Swan: Everything Get's Complicated and this story! :D I'm so happy that I didn't have to give up these two yet and I hope that everyone likes what I have planned for the rest of the story.)**

Edward's arms are wrapped around me as we walk over to the others. When Emmett sees me he smiles widely and I pick up a bat. I guess that Emmett made a suggestion that we should have a little practice, before the game. Alice and Jasper are throwing a ball back and forth. Rosalie is standing beside Emmett and is fixing her hair. Carlisle and Esme are smiling as they pick up the other baseball bats. I shake my head a little as we spread out and I feel a little anxious to show Emmett how could I actually am at baseball. He sighs as he throws the baseball at Rosalie and she easily hits it. Emmett continues this with everyone...except for me.

"Emmett, give Bella a turn!" Esme says to him and I feel the smile forming on my lips. Oh, this will be so much fun! Is it bad that I enjoy messing with Emmett? "Come on, she can handle it! The only way that she'll learn is by practicing and you aren't helping her."

With a small shake of the head, Emmett turns to face me and throws the ball at me. I easily hit the ball and it sails past him, leaving him shocked. A wide smile forms on my lips as he stares at me for a few minutes, with his jaw dropped. Edward runs over to me and picks me up, we are both laughing. He kisses me once and we both fall to the ground. As much as I like shocking Emmett, I think that I'd rather stick to being the referee. The ball comes flying back and Edward easily catches it.

"A few hours ago you couldn't even hold the bat the right way and now you can make it go flying? What the hell?" Emmett yells and I can't help but laugh. He smiles as he runs over to me and picks me up. "You like to play that way? So do I, so game on!"

"Bella, are you playing today?" Esme asks me as she throws the ball up in the air and catches it in one hand. She smiles at me as I shake my head and she just shrugs a little. Everyone takes their positions and I stand beside Esme. "Don't want to play?"

I smile at her and shake my head a little. "As much as I'd love to play, I enjoy doing this more and I was thinking that I could play baseball with Edward later..."

Alice throws the ball and the game begins. I smile as Edward catches Rosalie's ball and Rosalie is yelling about how the ball clearly touched the ground. Seconds later we are back to playing and Jasper gets to first base, he winks at Alice. Carlisle hits the ball and Emmett jumps up into a tree, he easily catches it. My eyes drift over to Edward every few seconds and he winks at me. Oh we are defiantly going to play baseball tonight. The rain starts to pour down and I can't help but smile. I don't mind the rain anymore.

"EMMETT!" Rosalie yells and my eyes go over to the two of them. Emmett is being thrown off of Rosalie and I see that they are all muddy. I can't help but giggle. She stands up and stomps off toward us. "I'm sick of him doing that to me! We are so not breaking a bed tonight!"

Alice smiles and walks over to her. "I think that everyone will thank you for that, Rose."

Emmett runs toward Rosalie and picks her up. The two of them disappear and we all stand here, not knowing what to do. We try to continue the game, but without the two of them it doesn't work too well. I smile at Edward as he walks over to me. Everyone else left the field, but there's still the two of us. We smile at each other and he dips his head down to kiss me.

"Want to play?" He asks and he hands me a bat. I nod my head a little, because I know where this is going to lead. Edward winks at me as he walks a few feet away from me. "Ready?"

I smile and nod my head, he throws the ball and I hit it. He chases after it and I decide to run around to the bases that they've made. When I get back to where I hit the ball, Edward runs into me. His arms are wrapped around me and we fall to the ground. Our lips touch and I feel the eagerness coming from both of us. Maybe its time to break in that new bed... Edward easily puts himself on top of me and deepens the kiss.

"I love you." The words come out of my lips easily and I smile at him. It's starting to rain harder, but neither of us seem to care. We are about to make our own thunder and lightening. "Aren't we supposed to be playing?"

Edward smirks at me and recaptures my lips with his. "I love you too...and we are, aren't we?"

My legs wrap around his waist and my fingers tangle in his hair. A small moan escapes from my lips and I know that we aren't going to make it home this time. Our lips move eagerly together and his leave me begging for more. His cell phone goes off and we try to ignore it, but after the third time, Edward rolls off of me. Edward sounds annoyed when he answers his cell phone, but after he does he looks a little surprised.

"Okay, we're going home right now." He says and shuts his phone. I stare at him and he lets out a small sigh. "Alice said that she saw your mom coming over to our house tonight."

I put my hands over my eyes and shake my head a little. "No, she's supposed to be coming in two days."

"She changed her mind." Edward says and he stands up. He helps me up and kisses me once on the lips. The hunger inside of me is still raging on and I want to keep going. "Let's go home and we'll get everything set up for the humans. Are you ready for your mom?"

We run back towards the house and I feel the dread building up inside of me. My mom's coming and I have to deal with this right now. She's caught me off guard and I haven't had time to prepare. Is this going to be a disaster? I hope that my mom can deal with my change, because I don't want to have to push her away or anything. But deep down I know that she's going to know that somethings different. What will my mom think of me? Will she be able to figure out what I am? What we are?

**I know one of my shorter chapters, but it just happened that way. :D Did you like it? Oh, what will happen when Renee shows up? Now that Bella and the others have been caught off guard? Will everything be okay? Thank you for reading and please leave a review! :D **


	20. Chapter 20: Mom's Reaction

**Hey everyone! Here's the new chapter and Renee's visit is here! :D I hope that all of you like it. Thank you for reading, for all of the reviews and everything else. I'll just let you get to the chapter, instead of type a paragraph for the authors note.**

**Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~*  
(Sorry I know this chapters shorter :/ )**

Edward sits down beside me on the couch and we both just sit here, waiting. The next thing that I know the room is filled with people. It seems like Edward's family came for some emotional support and seconds later my dad shows up. He smiles at me and kisses me on the top of the head. A part of me wonders if he knew all along that my mom would change his mind, but I know just by looking over at Edward that he didn't. My mom's too flighty to think this out this far and I don't know why I would think that she could think it out this far. Esme walks out of the kitchen and she smiles at Charlie, the two of them start talking and I disappear into the kitchen. Standing here I stare at the food that Esme brought for my dad, mom and Phil. There's a bit in here and I sit down on the counter top. Edward walks in and he smiles at me. I nod my head a little and he takes my hand in his.

"Everything will be okay. I'll be here for the whole thing and so will everyone else." Edward's voice is soft and sweet. He smiles at me and brushes the hair out of my face. Our lips touch once and I smile at him. "Are you ready? We have a little bit of time."

I nod my head a little and jump off of the counter, but some how I end up in Edward's arms. "Hm...no one has to pick them up? Seems like someone would have to, the last two times we did. Remember?"

"Yeah, but Phil wanted to drive. Renee thinks that it'll be fun to be able to drive around and go places with everyone." He smiles down at me and kisses me on the top of my head. "Don't worry about anything, okay? She'll be here for a few days and we'll hangout with her. Bella, your mom will accept the change."

"How can you know that for sure? Don't bring Alice into this." His mouth snaps shut and I shake my head a little. This week Alice has had more visions then I have ever seen. "Alice has had so many visions this week and I'm guessing that the visions were of my mom's visit. I'm right, aren't I?"

"Alice had a lot of visions this week and not all of them were about you. She saw The Volturi asking us to visit them, which they insist on." He shakes his head a little and I cross my arms. "Bella, everything will be okay. Don't you trust me? Everything will be okay..."

Slowly I nod my head and he kisses me once, softly on the lips. I smile a small smile and he hugs me tightly to him. We stay like this for a few minutes, until my dad walks in. My dad says that Esme suggested that we should set up the dinner table. Nodding my head I smile at him and we walks out of the room. Edward and I grab plates, silverware and glasses. Emmett disappears into the kitchen and carries out most of the food, which makes Charlie's eyes go wide. Quickly Carlisle tells him that Emmett had a part time job as a bus boy and can carry a lot of things at once. To prove his point Emmett picks up even more and I have to fake fall.

"Oops. Be careful right there." I say as Edward helps me up. My dad walks over and helps me start setting things up. We just leave the plates together, because people are going to spread out. "Dad, do you know when they are supposed to get here? Mom did call you, right?"

"Yeah, she called me before and told me to let you know that she's coming in early. Phil has to be back for practice on Sunday, so they bumped the trip up a few days." My dad smiles at me and shakes his head. "If you would have had your phone on you she could have told you that herself. Where were you? I tried to call you five times and I didn't get any answer."

"What?" I check my pocket and realize that I don't have my cell phone with me. Shaking my head I walk into my bedroom and find it on the nightstand. Picking up my cell phone I smile and walk back out into the sitting room. "We went to play baseball and I must have forgotten it."

My dad laughs and stares at me in disbelief. "Bella, you played baseball?"

"No, I call the shots. Do you think that I'd play baseball?" Okay, now I would but for my dad's sake I'll say that I don't Before I became a vampire me and sports equaled one big accident waiting to happen. "When's mom supposed to be here? In a few minutes? An hour?"

"She should be here in about...ten minutes to half an hour. Your mom's so excited to see you." My dad's voice is full of excitement and I decide that I need to find my dad a girlfriend-or maybe not. That could be a disaster. "Don't worry, Renee said that they are staying at a hotel. She doesn't want to push everything onto you."

I nod my head a little and Edward holds me to him. "Everything will be okay. Just relax and have a good time. You and the girls can take your mom shopping. Maybe I can take the guys to do something."

I pull Edward into the kitchen and we kiss. A small smile forms on my lips and I shake my head a little. Of course Edward would suggest us splitting up for a bit, but I really don't want to. Before we plan anything, shouldn't we see how my mom takes my transformation?

"Just make sure that it has nothing to do with sports. I can imagine it now..." He kisses me and laughs lightly. "I don't know how he did it! He broke down a tree."

"I wouldn't break down a tree, maybe three trees." He says with a small laugh and I hear the knock on the door. "Everything will be okay..."

He kisses me one last time and takes my hand. Silently he leads me back into the sitting room and when my eyes lock with my mom's, I see the shock on her face. The shock stays there as she takes me in and I feel like running back into the kitchen. Phil's standing behind her talking to Charlie and Carlisle. But my mom's eyes stay on me, she doesn't even acknowledge anyone else. Slowly she walks toward me.

When she's standing right in front of me, her eyes grow wider. "Bella?"

I nod my head and try to smile. "Hi, mom..."

**Renee's there! WOOHOO! What do you thinks going to happen? :D Will Renee accept Bella's change? Hm...you'll find out in the next chapter! :D Thank you for reading and please leave a review! **


	21. Chapter 21: A Mother Daughter Talk

**Hey everyone! New chapter time! :D I hope that all of you like the new chapter and the story so far. Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else. Okay, I won't make the A/N long today so I'll let you get to the new chapter...**

**Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~*  
(Updating sched. is gone, I'll update when I can though. :D)**

My mom stares at me, her eyes are wide and I feel like running out of the house. Our eyes stay locked and I see the realization in my mom's eyes. She knows something's different, but does she know what? I know that my are different, but I tried not to feed as much in the hope that they would darken a little. We stay like this for a few minutes and she starts to shake her head a little, as though she's trying to get a thought out of her head. Is it too much to ask for my mother, the woman who is supposed to love me no matter what to accept my change? After a few more minutes, she takes a step forward and extends her arm toward me. Her fingers touch my hair, then they touch my cheeks and I know to her that my skin must feel cold. The expression on her face as she does this is clearly confusion and wonder. When she finishes her eyes flicker back up to mine and she just stares at me, not knowing what to do or say.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a minute? In private?" Her eyes are still wide and I sigh, nodding my head a little. Slowly I lead my mom into my room. Once she closes the door, she turns to stare at me and I can tell that she's not afraid of me. "What happened to you? Charlie told me that you changed, but he didn't say this much. Your eyes are enough of a shock, but why are you so cold?"

"Mom, its just the light with my eyes. Sometimes they are lighter, sometimes they are darker. Really, all of this is nothing and I think you're imagining things." I say this in a calm voice, but my mom starts shaking her head. ""Everything's all right and I'm still me. Please, mom don't make this into something bigger then it really is. See? I'm still Bella, as in your daughter Bella."

She smiles a small smile at me and nods her head a little. "Bella, honey...I know that there's something different with you. Can't you tell me what it is? You've never been a good liar and I don't want you to feel like you have to lie to me. Remember you can tell me anything and I love you."

"Nothing's changed, besides me getting married. Mom, please...don't make me do this. I want to still see you and I love you, but there's something that I can't say." My mom sighs and nods her head a little. Standing here I hope that she'll just let it go, that's all that I want and then I can keep seeing her. "Can you just accept that there's something different, but not know what it is? Please? For me?"

"Fine, but I'll find out one day." She smiles at me and walks over to me. I smile at her and she pulls me into a hug. My mom hugs me tightly to her and I can't help but smile. Everything will be okay and it takes all of the stress off of me. "Let's get back out to the others. This room is pretty."

"Alice did it, can you tell? Wait until you see what she did to dad's house." My mom laughs and shakes her head as we walk out of the room to re-join the others. Phil and my dad are talking to Carlisle. The other guys are standing around them and seem to be enthusiastic about the conversation, while the girls are standing by the fire place talking. "Mom, I'm glad that you came. Really...I am."

She squeezes my hand and winks at me. "I am too honey. This place is really beautiful, did you pick it out? Oh, Esme! I love that dress!"

Everyone talks while my mom, Phil and Charlie eat. I listen to my mom talk about how she wants to buy a house up here to stay at when she comes to visit her grandchildren, which makes my dad shake his head. My mom seems enthusiastic and I don't want to crush her hopes, so I just let her go on about the grandchildren she'll never get from me. I smile when I excuse myself to the kitchen for a few minutes and I stare out the window. The rain is coming down fast and hard, but I don't mind the rain. Alice comes skipping into the kitchen and makes a cup of tea for my mom. I smile at her and she winks at me.

"Didn't I tell you that everything would be okay?" She asks me and I nod my head slowly. Alice smiles at me and hands me the cup of tea. We smile at each other for a minute and walk back into the sitting room together. "Renee's really happy to see you again and you look like your having a good time."

"I am. Seeing her again is fun and I'm just glad that the whole nightmare is over with." Walking back into the sitting room I smile as I hand my mom the cup and I sit back down by Edward. My mom's telling a story about me when I was little and I shake my head. "Mom, not that one!"

She laughs lightly and nods her head a little. "Oh Bella, it was so cute. You were such a cute little ballerina-"

"I sucked. After a few weeks of that I stopped and never went back." My mom shakes her head and Esme smiles wider. "You seemed to be the only one who thought that I was any good at dancing. On my third day I fell and caused the domino affect."

"That wasn't your fault. You were trying to fix your slipper." My mom smiles widely at me and Emmett starts laughing. He can probably imagine me doing that and that it was my fault. "You should have kept dancing. Bella, could have been a great dancer."

After what seems like forever everyone leaves and we are left alone. Edward smiles at me as he takes the stuff into the kitchen. When he walks back out I wink at him and walk towards our room. He follows me with a wide smile on his lips. I press my back against the wall and he presses his body up against mine. Our lips touch and I wish that we could have kept going out in the baseball field, one day...

**Woohoo! What did you think? :D I'm having a lot of fun with this story and am so happy that I got to do a sequel to Complicated. :D Thank you for all of the support! Sorry for the whole out in the rain and bam! Renee is coming! :( Don't worry one time they'll get to keep going. Thank you for reading and please leave a review! :D **


	22. Chapter 22: To Our Meadow

**Hey everyone! WOOHOO! New chapter time and this chapter is pretty...interesting. :D Haha! I think that everyone's going to like this chapter, its more of a fluffy chapter or a...hm, I'll just let you read it. Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else. :D**

**Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

**(Just in case I don't update on the day of or before this...HAPPY BIRTHDAY to my sister Tara on March 19****th****! Yes, this is the awesome sister of mine who got me on here and who is my best friend. I love you sissy and I think that you'll LOVE this chapter. I hope that you do...)**

I look up at the moon and smile. The moonlight is the only source of light around us. My muscles tense and I jump at a deer. I easily take the deer down and sink my teeth into its neck. Warm blood gushes into my mouth and I feel the ache in my throat fading. Standing up my eyes lock with a pair of honey golden eyes and I see his smile. He walks over to me and pulls me to him. Edward brushes his lips against mine and I giggle.

"Good morning, Mrs. Cullen," whispers Edward. My arms wrap around his neck and my fingers tangle in his hair. "What would you like to do today?"

I bite my lip and he pushes my back up against a tree. Putting my lips close to his ear I whisper, "lets go some where that we haven't gone in a while. I'll race you."

"Oh, Mrs. Cullen I should warn you..." Edward kisses my neck once and I sigh. "I never loose. Are you sure that you want to race me?"

"I think that I can handle you." Pushing away from him, I turn and run. Edward runs up beside me and we run together. We are running the same speed and I can't wait to get to our place. "You can't catch me!"

Edward smiles at me as we run into the clearing, into our meadow. We wanted to go for a run before my mom comes over to have a girls day and Edward's going off with the guys. His arms wrap around my waste and I pull myself down out of his arms. Dropping to my knees I turn around and pull him down onto the ground. There's a small smile on his lips as he pins me down to the ground with his body and I wrap my legs around him. I brush my lips against his once, but he pushes me back against the ground and presses his lips to mine. His lips go to my neck and I close my eyes a little, allowing myself to enjoy the feeling of his lips. There's a light breeze, but its not a bad one. All that I can think about right now is Edward and how much I love him...how much I want him.

"I love you," I say in a light voice. Edward's lips recapture mine and his hands roam around my body. My fingers tangle in his hair and I want to stay here with him forever. Our lips move together with urgency as my hands move down to the hem of his shirt and I start pulling it up. For a second we stare at each other, with the moon high above us and I pull his shirt off. "How much do you love me?"

"More then anything or anyone. You're so beautiful," he whispers. His lips are against my neck and I feel him slowly pulling my dress up. My fingers tangle in his hair and I pull his head up to my level. The second that our lips touch I let out a light sigh. "Don't you just love it out here? No cell phones, no families and no distractions. It's just you and me out here."

His lips brush against mine and a smile form on my lips. "This is our place and no one else can have it. We should come back here more often...don't you think?"

"Definitely, I could practically live here..." his voice is a low growl and I smirk at him. My fingers dace around on his skin and I feel the need to be close to him. Edward's fingers are teasing me as they move around my body-across my skin and they travel up my dress. "Want me to buy the meadow?"

"Sure, but where would we live? There's no way that you could build a house here, its too beautiful." My fingers brush against his cheek and his eyes slowly close. A small smile forms on my lips as I think that I have the upper hand, but when he pushes my dress farther up a light moan escapes from my lips. "Why did you have to do that? I was finally winning and you had to go do that...ohhh."

I keep my legs wrapped around him and he pushes himself fully against me. Our lips are smashed together and I want to rip the rest of his clothes off, but the smile on Edward's lips are keeping me from doing so. Make him want it more, make him beg for it. Slowly I slide my tongue into his mouth and when our tongues touch he lets out a light moan. His moan makes me shiver with pleasure and anticipation. Seconds later Edward's back in charge and I'm pulling at his jeans. Not being able to take it any longer I pull away from him and stare at him.

"Please..." I whisper and he smiles. His lips recapture mine and I anxiously shove my tongue into his mouth. My hands are pulling at his jeans, but Edward pulls my dress up higher before I can pull his pants down. This game is going to kill me. "I love you so much..."

He pulls away from me and brushes the hair out of my face. I smile up at him and I notice that his pants are gone. Edward's fingers tangle in my hair and I pull his face to mine. We roll and I end up on top of him, Edward's hands roam around my body. He rolls me back over and he holds himself over me for a few seconds before pressing his lips back to mine. This time I keep my mouth closed and he has to pry my mouth open. Our tongues slide against each other and I close my eyes. I'll never get used to this feeling and I never want to. I'm growing more anxious with each second that passes and I can feel that he is too. When I take my lips away from him and I start kissing his neck.

"Are you sure that you want to do this here?" Edward's voice is low and I can hear the restraint in it. He wants to keep going as much as I do and there's no way that we are stopping now. "Bella, we can go home if you want to..."

I look back up at him and the second that our eyes lock I press my lips to his. "Yes, I'm a thousand percent sure."

We smile at each other and Edward's lips go back to my neck. Edward pulls away from me and I start to pull my dress higher. His lips recapture mine and our bodies move together.

**Woohoo! Horrible, horrible thoughts! I had fun with this chapter, maybe I was in an odd mood. What did you think? Thank you for reading and please leave a review! :D Another update should be up soon... :D  
(If you like Perfect Chemistry I have a story for it-Chaotic Chemistry. :D Check it out if you like it and if you like The Hunger Games, check those out too. :D )**

***I might not update for a few days, but I might update on Friday. :D ***


	23. Chapter 23: Thinking About Tonight

**Hey everyone! WOOHOO! It's update time! I hope that all of you like the story so far and that all of you like this chapter. All of you should like it...haha, a little bit of Edward and Bella time. ;D Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else. (Please leave a review after you finish reading. Knowing that people liked the chapter helps me with writing the next and it helps me when I write the new chapters. Just one word or a smiley face is fine. :D ) Okay, onto the new chapter...  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

**(Happy Birthday to my sister and best friend Tara! I love you sissy and I hope that you like the new chapter! :D Yay! Okay, because I know that you hate me pointing it out like this HAPPY BIRTHDAY!)**

**(Happy Birthday to MysteriousGirl92! I hope that you have a good birthday and that you like the updates. Let me know how your birthday is and what you think. :D )**

**(Happy Birthday to Girlwho3stheBoyWithTheBread, who's birthday is also on the 19th. I hope that you have a good birthday! :D )**

We run into the house and into the bedroom, quickly I grab my clothes and run into the bathroom to wash off. After our little...alone time in the rain we both got a little dirty and we need to clean off. The waters running and a laugh a little at the fact that I can't feel how warm it is. Edward comes walking in and jumps into the shower with me. I smile at him as he kisses me and I pick up my strawberry scented shampoo, but Edward takes it from me. His fingers run through my hair and he rubs it in there good. Tilting my head back I rinse my hair and Edward picks up the soap. A small moan escapes from my lips as he starts to rub the soap onto my skin. Once I'm fully clean I smile at him as I rub the soap around on his skin, after a few minutes of this he brushes his lips against mine and I end up with my back against the shower wall. My fingers get tangled in his wet hair and it feels like we're still at the meadow.

"Shit...I'm going to get them for this," Edward mumbles as he turns around and shuts off the water. I stare at him and he smiles at me, before he gets out of the shower. He shakes his head and to my surprise starts to dry me off, making me smile. Seconds later we're both dried off and dressed. "Emmett's outside and he's trying to figure out if he should come in or not. He said that your mom's on her way over here-"

"Can't we go back to what we were doing? That was a lot of fun..." I brush my fingers across his skin and I push him up against the wall. My lips are just inches from his and one of my hands go under his shirt. He smiles at me and brushes his lips against mine. "She's going to pick Charlie up and I'm sure that we have enough time before they come. Come on, let's give in..."

"You're a bad influence on me," Edward muses as he runs his fingers through my hair. He presses his lips to mine and I end up with my back up against the wall. I hold him tightly to me and I wrap my legs around his waist, but the front door opens. Annoyance courses through me and I know that its Emmett. "We'll have tonight all to us and we can do _whatever_ you want, okay?"

I pout and Edward kisses me lightly. "What if I want to break another bed...or a house?"

"We can do that in no time at all. Remember its _whatever_ you want to do," he says and winks at me. He starts to open the bathroom door, but I push it shut again. Edward laughs at me as I push him back up against the wall. "Are you taking me prisoner? Because if you are...I really don't mind."

"Hm...I can think of a few things we could do if I took you hostage." I smile at him and run my fingers through his hair. He pushes me up against the wall and starts going at my neck. My arms wrap around his neck and I let out a sigh. "Edward, I love you so much."

"I love you too." There's a loud knock on the door and I let out a light growl. Emmett's loud booming laugh is the only response that I get and I try to pull Edward back to me. Shaking his head Edward opens the bathroom door and pulls me in front of him. His arms are wrapped around my waist and he holds me tightly to him. "What do you want, Emmett? We're busy."

Emmett laughs again and he starts shaking his head. "Oh, I know that you two have been busy. I came to tell you two that the three humans are on their way here. Alice said to have Bella change into her light blue dress-don't give me that look! I'm just the messenger."

"You do know that the messenger is the one who normally gets killed, don't you? Okay, you delivered your messages, thank you. See you later, Emmett," I say. Emmett starts laughing and shakes his head. I shake my head a little and stomp out of the bathroom into my bedroom. Closing the door behind me I go into the closet and pull out my light blue dress. "Why do they always have to barge in? Bella change into this, no change into that! I feel like a paper doll!"

Looking at myself in the mirror once, I walk out of the room and Edward smiles at me. He takes my hand and we walk into the sitting room together. To my surprise my mom, dad and Phil are already here. My mom walks over to me and hugs me, she brushes the hair out of my face. I smile at her and she makes me twirl around once for her to see what the dress looks like on me.

"Oh, you look beautiful honey! Did you buy that dress?" My mom smiles at me as I nod my head. Alice was with me and made me try it on, but I did buy it. She hugs me again and smiles at me when she pulls away. "Who's ready for some girl time? Later we can meet up for dinner."

I nod my head a little. "That sounds good mom. You look nice too."

Everyone starts to walk towards the door, but I hold Edward back and kiss him a few times. He smiles at me and runs his fingers through my hair. I shut my eyes slowly as he presses his lips to my forehead. We stand here for a few minutes and I loop my fingers through his. Someone clears their throat and I turn around to see Emmett and Alice standing in the doorway, waiting for us.

"Come on!" Alice says with a wide smile. "You two have forever to be together."

With one last kiss Edward leads me out the front door and he kisses me on the top of the forehead. I smile at him as I walk away with Alice and I get into my car. My mom's all smiles in the passengers side seat as she starts to talk about what we're going to do today, but my minds on what I'm going to be doing tonight...

**Haha! Okay, this chapter made me up my rating because I didn't know if it was the right rating. What did you think? Like it? I hope that everyone did, this chapter took me a little while (which is always worth it) and I'm happy with the way that it turned out. So...let me know what you think! :D Thank you for reading and please leave a review! :D (Please leave a review, I LOVE getting them. If you want to leave one word or a smiley face I'll be happy, just let me know that you like it. :D ) **


	24. Chapter 24: Shopping and A Surprise!

**Hey everyone! Who's ready for a new chapter? I might have had a little too much fun with this chapter, but I loved writing it. Thank you for reading, for all of the reviews and everything else! :D I hope that all of you like the story so far and that all of you like the new chapter. Okay, onto the new chapter...**

**Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

**(I'll be writing two fanfictions for Fandom Fights Tsunami, so check that out! I have the link to it on my profile and on my facebook like page.)**

My mom starts playing with the radio and I smile as I drive. She starts talking about me visiting her in Florida, which she's insisting that I do. With a small smile on my lips I tell her that we will, but not anytime soon. I smile when she moves onto other topics like college, grandchildren and shopping. Sometimes I wonder what's going on in my mom's mind because of what she says. I love having my mom in the car, but it means that I can't drive like I normally do...I picked up a few other bad habits from Edward. Esme sits in the backseat with Rosalie and Alice, they all start talking. I laugh when Alice says something about Florida being too sunny, which makes my mom smile and say, "Forks is too rainy," I can't help but think that its funny. Pulling into a parking spot I smile at my mom as she unbuckles her seat belt and we all get out of the car.

"Let's find you some new clothes," my mom says to me and she takes my hand in hers. I feel a little weird, like I'm a little kid when she does this. She smiles at me as we walk into a store. My mom starts looking through a rack of clothes and she has an armful when I'm still looking through the first rack. The next thing that I know I'm having things thrown onto my arms. "You need to have some fun and shop."

"I really don't need any more clothes, not after Alice went shopping for me. My closet is bigger than my bedroom," I say and Alice sticks her tongue out at me. Shaking my head I smile at Alice and she throws more clothes onto me. There's a wide smile on her lips and I just glare at her. "Mom, really...I don't need any of this. Why don't we just look for clothes for you?"

"Nope! We are all going to get something today, okay?" She smiles at me and leads me towards the back. The smile leaves my face when I see where she's taking me. I stare at the different t-shirts, pants and dresses. My eyes go wide and my mom picks up one of the dresses. She turns to me with a smile. "Oh, don't you think this is pretty? You should try it on, just in case you and Edward..."

"Um, I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon. Why don't we go back over and look at those?" I turn around and walk away. My mom follows me and I shake my head a little. She smiles at me when I start to look through more clothes and she rubs me on my back. "Do you like this? I think that it would look good on-"

"Bella, are you okay? You look upset," my mom says and she brushes the hair out of my face. I nod my head a little, for some reason I don't like hearing her bring up grandchildren and apart of me wants to tell her that she's not going to have any grandchildren. "Honey, do you want to talk about something? I'm here if ever need to talk and you can tell me about anything."

I nod my head a little and I look over at her. "Mom...we aren't going to have kids. Okay? At least not for right now and we just got married-"

"Oh, I understand honey! Don't worry, you'll have children after sometime," she says to me in a calm voice and I know that she's saying this to try to help me. "They'll be beautiful and I'll be able to spoil them. Honey, is that what you're upset about? Am I putting pressure on you?"

"A little..." I look down and she smiles at me. When I look back up at her she pulls me into a hug and I close my eyes a little. Why can't I tell her? I really want her to know. "Mom, I love you."

She pulls away and smiles at me. "I love you too."

I smile at her and she walks over to the dressing rooms. Alice walks over to me and smiles a small smile. Shaking my head I hand Alice all of my clothes and she leads me into a dressing room. Slowly I close the door and Alice laughs as she hands me a dress to try on. We try on five outfits, when there's a light knock on the door. I open the door and see my mom standing there in a bright yellow dress, we both smile at her as she spins around in a circle. Looking closer at it I notice something different about it...

"Mom, isn't that from the maturity section?" I stare at her and she nods her head a little. Staring at my mom, my eyes go wide and I just shake my head a little. She lets out a small laugh and just shakes her head. "Are you having a baby with Phil?"

"Honey, I wanted to tell you in a different way..." my mom says and she smiles at me. All that I can do is stare at my mom and I know that I must be staring at her like she's insane. Really? My mom could barley take care of me and now she wants another kid? Where's all of this coming from? That's a huge age gap and... "Oh, sweetie! I'm sorry to spring it on you like this, but I'm so excited!"

I stare at my mom and I feel the confusion fading away. "Mom...are you sure that this is what you want? Another kid? You always seemed happy with one..."

"Bella, I love you more than anything. Phil and I just wanted to have a baby together," she says to me in a light voice and she touches her stomach. I just shake my head a little, why is she pushing me to have a baby when she's pregnant? "Would you come down when the baby's born? The baby is your half-brother or sister after all."

"Um...yeah." I nod my head a little and my mom skips away. Slowly I shut the door and turn to stare at Alice. "Please...tell me that she's joking."

Alice looks down and gives a small shake of her head. Perfect...just perfect.

**BAM! A new twist! Haha! Don't ask me why I made that happen, but it was pretty fun to write. Did you like it? :D Thank you for reading and please leave a review! (Did any of you see that coming? Haha! :D )**


	25. Chapter 25: I Try To Forget

**Hey everyone! Weee! Thank you to everyone for all of the support on my first ever story on here (Bella Swan: Everything Get's Complicated) and for all of the support carried over to this one. :D I'm so happy that I got to keep going with the story and that everyone likes it so far. All of you are awesome! :D Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else. Without all of you I don't know if I would have thought of something to do a sequel to Complicated or if I would have, I probably would have written it, maybe just not posted it. :D So thank you to everyone! Sorry for the whole Renee's pregnant thing, I wanted to add a little twist-which I'm sure that I did and I wanted to do something that I don't think many people would do. :D **

**Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

Taking a deep breath I walk into the house and shut the door behind me. My mother wants to see me later too, perfect! She's pregnant, again? Does she really think that she's going to get another Bella? Another kid who can take care of her and him/her? I shake my head and hope that this is all just a nightmare, that I'll wake up soon. But I know that this is no nightmare, no, vampires don't have nightmares. Edward's beside me seconds later and I snuggle into him. His arms wrap around me and I push into him. Anger is coursing through me, how could my mother do this? Maybe that's why she was being so motherly before I got married...practice for the new one.

Edward kisses the top of my head and I look up at him. Maybe I can distract myself from this whole thing, even more a little bit. Obviously our minds are on the same thing, because seconds later his lips are pressed against mine. I walk backwards, until my back touches the wall. My legs wrap around his waist and Edward lets out a light moan. We are in the bedroom a few seconds later and Edward's body is on top of mine. Quickly I pull his shirt off and I see the wide smile on Edward's lips. He rolls us over so that I'm on top of him and I let out a light giggle.

"Mrs. Cullen, would you like to go back outside? Into the rain?" he whispers into my ear and I feel a small shiver run down my spine as I think about how wonderful that was. I bite my lip, but Edward's lips go back to mine and his fingers tangle in my hair. "What do you say? No one will ever know..."

I pull back and smile down at him. "Maybe tonight? Right now I think that we should-"

But I don't get to finish my sentence, Edward's lips are pressed to mine with a hunger in them. We roll over and he's on top again. His hands go to the bottom of my dress and he pulls it up higher. A smile forms on my lips and I run my fingers through his hair.

"Oh, Bella..." whispers Edward as he pulls away and I see the mischievous glint in his eyes. A second later he's off the bed and has his shirt back on. I get up and sink into a crouch, but Edward just laughs and runs off. We run out of the house and I already know where he's going to run to. "I'll meet you there..."

I catch up to Edward, who's smiling and I know that he's slowed down for me. He winks at me and lets me go ahead of him, but only so that when we run into the clearing Edward jumps at me. Edward's arms wraps around my waist and we fall. My legs wrap around his waist right before we hit the ground. His lips press against mine and my fingers tangle in his hair. Now this is perfect...

"You look beautiful," he whispers against my skin. I smile and close my eyes as he kisses my skin. He trails kisses from my ear to my chin and back again. "Hopefully I didn't ruin your dress...its a nice one."

I look into his eyes and smile a seductive smile. "Forget the dress...I can always get another one."

"True." Edward's fingers dance across my skin and I feel him pulling my dress up. I push my body up against his and he kisses me lightly. Our tongues meet and I let out a small moan. His fingers brush against my skin and I smile against his lips. "I love you Bella."

"Hm...I love you too." My eyes open and I smile at him. Our eyes stay locked as I brush his hair out of his face. Laying here I start to think about my mom and her huge surprise. I know that I should be happy for her, but I can't be. "My mom's pregnant."

Edward nods his head a little. "I know. How are you dealing with that?"

"Not so well. I mean why does she have to get pregnant now?" His fingers brush across my cheek and I shake my head a little. Why does she have to be pregnant? Wasn't one kid enough for her? I doubt that this one will be like me. "She's not like a real mom, I mean...she was more like a friend to me and I had to take care of her. Not every kid is strong enough to do that, what if this one's really needy and needs her to be like a mom?"

"Maybe she's changed," says Edward and I can't help but laugh. My mom change? That's a funny joke! "Bella, she took care of you when you were sick and she's a little more maternal towards you. Are you upset because she wasn't that way with you when you were little?"

I give a slight shake of my head. "No, I just think that she's making a mistake and that she's not going to be motherly towards her new kid. She took care of me for like a day or two, can she really handle a new born baby for twenty four hours a day, seven days a week?"

Edward silences me by pressing his lips to mine and we go back to what we were doing before. Maybe he's right, maybe my mom has changed...and maybe I don't want her to have another kid. It's always been me and only me. Why should that change?

My mind starts swirling as Edward deepens the kiss and his hands roam around my body. Our lips stay glued together and I know what's going to happen. We are going to break the meadow one day...hopefully.

**WOOHOO! Okay, done! :D This chapter took me awhile, sorry I had writers block and I hope that everyone liked it. A lot of things are going on right now...I'm going to The Wizarding World of Harry Potter soon! WOOHOO! Which means no updates for one week. :( I'm almost done with the whole college thing and I can't wait until I am. :D Thank you for reading and please leave a review! :D **


	26. Chapter 26: Second Times The Charm?

**Hey everyone! I had really bad writers block about...halfway through, but I'm happy with how the chapter ends. Let me know what you think, pleaseeeeee! :D Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else. Okay, I'll let you get to the new chapter...**

**ENJOY!  
*~KelsNicole~***

Walking around the house I feel thankful that my mom went home, I mean I love her and it was nice to have her here, but the surprise...not so much. I shake my head a little and I smile as I run out the front door. The cool air rushes past me and I feel free. My feet take me where I want to go, its not like I have any place in mind. When I stop I look around me and feel the smile on my lips...Alaska. This is a nice change of scenery and I like it here. Taking a deep breath I smile and turn back around to run back home. Edward said that we could play a little game and I'm all for any game with Edward. Closing my eyes I start to run and open them when I smell something delicious, my mouth feels like its watering. I open my mouth a little and look around. Shit, I'm in someone's backyard and there's a teenager in the backyard, his hair is blonde...he smells so good. My mouth snaps shut and I feel the hunger deep down inside of me, maybe I should have gone hunting this morning. It takes everything that I have for me to turn around and run. I don't stop until I reach our house and I finally allow myself to breath in, the air is free of his blood...of human blood. Why haven't I learned to truly master it yet? It's not like I've bitten anyone and I don't plan on changing that.

"Bella," Edward says in a light voice and I turn to see him. His eyes are happy and there's a wide smile on his lips. When our eyes lock I know that he knows that something's wrong. Seconds later I'm in his arms and I snuggle into him, trying to forget the smell of his blood-his scent. "What's wrong?"

"I...I ran to Alaska and it was good, except for...on the way home." His eyes go wide and he checks my eyes. Shaking my head I try to form a sentence to tell him what happened, but I can only think of that boy's blood. How good it would feel sliding down my throat. "Don't worry I didn't...you know. But I can't get the thought out of my head-"

He kisses me and I breath him in, trying to calm down. "Everything will be okay. We'll take care of you and you won't hurt him, I promise you that. Don't be so hard on yourself, you're a newborn and you haven't drank human blood at all. You're doing great."

I snuggle into him and he picks me up. He carries me into the house and sits me down on the couch. Shaking my head I try to forget about the boy, but I can't. The blood, I want it-no, I need it. Edward's lips press against mine and I wrap my arms around his neck. Slowly I push him back onto the couch and I get on top of him. My mouth opens and welcomes Edward's tounge into mine, eagerly mine meets his. My fingers tangle in his hair and I start pulling on it. Seconds later, Edward's flipped us and he's on top of me. Now this I like...

"Hm..." Edward pulls away for a second, but I pull him back to me and his tounge slides into my mouth again. We stay like this for a few minutes, but again he pulls away. I pout at him and he starts laughing. "I need to tell you something and its a little bit of a gift for-"

"You got me another gift? Edward..." I moan and I press my body up against his, not really caring. A smile forms on his lips and I start biting my lip, as I start to play with his jeans. "What is it? Could it possibly be another car? Or maybe my own chauffeur?"

Edward laughs and I press my lips to his again. "No, I did something a little crazy. You now...own the meadow."

I stop and pull away from him. My eyebrows go up and he smiles at me. He bought me the meadow? Why? It's sweet, but what am I going to do with it? There's no way that I'm going to change it, its beautiful the way that it is and I can just imagine Alice now-

"I don't want to change it, at all. Okay? That's our place and its staying the way that it is," I say all of this quickly. Edward smiles at me and brushes the hair out of my face. Slowly he nods his head and I smile at him. "Thank you for buying it for me-I love it!"

"I thought that you would," he whispers against my neck and I smile. "We should just run away for a few days, have it be just the two of us."

My eyes snap open and I smile at him. "Let's do it."

"Do what?" Edward whispers against my lips and I smile. His fingers tangle in my hair and I open my lips a little, but I can't say anything. My lips are busy and I let out a small moan. I feel my legs wrap around Edward's waist. "What did you want to do?"

"Let's go away, maybe on a second honeymoon?" I ask him in a flirty voice and I see the spark in his eyes. He smiles at me and winks. My fingers run through his hair and I think about what we could do...that we would not be disturbed. "What do you think?"

"When do you want to leave?" Now I have an even bigger smile on my lips and Edward chuckles. "Right now? Really, Bella?"

The next thing that I know we're at the airport and Edward's holding onto two tickets-to where, I don't know. But I'm hoping that this honeymoon goes better than the first. His arms are wrapped around me and I lean back into him. We decided why not fly? It's not bad and it gives us a little more time together. Our second honeymoon is about to begin...

**Okay, what do you think? I got writers block about...half way through or something like that and I hope that the end was good. :D Thank you for reading and please leave a review. **


	27. Chapter 27: The Honeymoon Begins!

**WOOHOO! Hey everyone! New chapter! What do you all of you think of the story so far? Like it? I'm having fun writing this and its fun to show Bella and Edward being happy. :D Thank you for reading, the reviews and everything else. Hope that all of you like this new chapter too! This chapter is just setting up things for the honeymoon, I promise that the next one will have a little more Edward and Bella. Hm...where could they go on their honeymoon? ;) Let me know what you think, for some reason I thought that this would be fun. Hm...maybe they'll just go around a little bit? Haha! There are way too many ideas going through my mind right now. Let me know what you think I should do? Should they stay in the place (which you'll figure out after I stop this A/N, haha! If ever!) or if they should go around a bit? This A/N is going to become longer then the chapter if I don't stop soon...so. Okay, I'll let you get to the new chapter, sound good?**

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

We sit down in the seats and I laugh lightly. Edward holds my hand and we both lean back into our seats. I smile at him and think about how our first honeymoon didn't end so well, but it gave us a reason to go on a second one. Looking around us I watch as couples, families and people who are alone sit down in their seats. This young girl with long blonde hair sits down in the row across from us, her hand is glued to a boys with sandy brown hair. With a small smile I lean into Edward and I'm excited to get off the ground, to start our second honeymoon. Hopefully this one ends better and it should. Shit, I didn't call Charlie and tell him that I was leaving. Taking a deep breath a thought hits me, Alice probably did. Sinking back into the seat I smile and allow myself to relax. This will be a good one, I can feel it. The lights turn on for the seat belts and a woman up front is demonstrating everything that the caption's saying. Quickly I buckle my seat belt and sit up straight in my seat.

The air plane starts moving and I look out the window as we leave the ground. Edward looks over at me and when our eyes meet, we both have the same thought. Our lips meet and we both start laughing. His hand squeezes mine and I smile as I look out the window, as I watch everything getting smaller and smaller. I lean back into my seat and try not to breath. Here it's smarter not to, no matter how much I like it. While on the plane I have no where to run and that has always been my way of escaping it. My hand rubs Edward's upper leg and I smile as he responds to my touch. Hm, now this could be fun.

"Where are we going?" I whisper in his ear and he just smiles at me. Slowly he shakes his head and my hand keeps moving higher and higher up his leg. His eyes go a little wide, but he stays in control. An evil smile forms on my lips as I lean back over to whisper something else. "Come on, you can tell me. We'll have fun no matter where we go and you kept the first one a secret, so why not tell me?"

He looks over at me with a dazzling smile on his lips. "Bella, I'm not telling you. If you want to keep going with what you're doing right now, that's fine, I like it."

Letting out a deep breath I take my hand off of his leg and he lets out a chuckle. Have I lost my touch? With a small smile on my lips I take one of his hands in mine and decide to try a different approach. This approach he should not be able to stand and I'm hoping that luck is on my side. He looks over at me with one of his dazzling smiles and I push the invisible force-field away from me.

_Please, Edward? Won't you tell me where we're going? _I give him my best puppy dog pout and he stares at me in shock. Maybe he's shocked because I didn't try this approach before. Does that give me the upper hand? _Just tell me where we are going, please? I'll act surprised._

"That's not fair," whispers Edward and I can't help but smile. He shakes his head a little and I pout a little more, making him close his eyes. The fun part is now I can get into his head, which he seems to like. "Can't you just wait until we get there? We'll have a great time and be together, isn't that what matters?"

I bat my eye lashes and he starts laughing. _Please? I'll pay you back for it later..._

"Bella," moans Edward. Bingo! I'm starting to get through to him, but right at that moment a flight attendant stops beside us and asks us if we want anything. Edward uses this to his advantage, which makes me shake my head a little. "Can we have a glass of water? I think that my wife needs one."

I shake my head a little as she hands me a glass of water, which I give to Edward. My lips press against Edward's cheek and he looks over at me. Looking out the window I smile as I see the clouds. Everything looks so...different up here. My smile widens and I can't believe that we are going on a second honeymoon already. Leaning back against the seat I try to keep track of the time that we spend on the train, ten minutes, twenty minutes, thirty minutes, forty minutes, fifty minutes, an hour, two hours, three hours, four hours, five hours, six hours, seven hours, eight hours, nine hours...ten hours. When we land I look outside and feel confused. Edward smiles as he pulls our carry-ons out of the overhead storage. He takes my hand in his and we head off of the plane.

Looking around the airport I hear people talking in a foreign tounge, but I don't know exactly what. Edward leads me around, not hesitating a second as he navigates his way through the airport, until we make it to a desk and Edward starts talking in his smooth voice. The woman behind the desk responds quickly and she starts typing something into the computer. With a smile on her lips she hands Edward a set of keys and says something else to him. He smiles and nods his head. His hand keeps a good hold on mine as we walk off again and we walk out into the cool night air. My eyes wander around and I try to figure out where we are, but I have no idea.

"Can you tell me where we are now?" I ask him as I look around and Edward starts laughing. He shakes his head a little bit and I punch his arm playfully. "This isn't fair. You should at least tell your wife where you've taken her."

"I'll do you one better, how about I show you where I brought my wife? Come on, we'll get the car and you'll find out where we are in a few seconds, okay?" He kisses me and I melt into him. I smile at him and follow him over to a small window. Seconds later we are being led into a large lot and Edward's smile grows wider when his eyes land on a silver car. I smile thinking about how fast it will go and I know that Edward's thinking the same thing. "Still don't know where we are, Mrs. Cullen?"

"I don't have a clue." He opens the car door for me and I slide into the seat. When he shuts the door I try to piece everything together, but Edward just shakes his head. Edward starts the car and pulls out of the lot. We fly past buildings and my eyes catch something. "Is that-"

"Yeah," he says with a small smile. "We're in Paris."

Edward comes to a stop and he smiles at me. When he opens my door I step out and he takes my hand in his. Slowly we walk towards a large hotel. I can't help but smile as I think about what we are going to do while we are here. He's going to have to take me every where, but we might not have time...

Edward kisses me and smiles at me. "After you, Mrs. Cullen."

**Haha! I congratulate all of you, this is the only story that's not on a semi-cliffhanger, well maybe second. I don't really know if one is considered to be on one. But no updates until April 29th, sorry! Going on a trip, this trip has been long waited for-my birthday/Senior trip! WOOHOO! :D So what did you think? Thank you for reading and please leave a review! :D **

***Thank you all so much for bringing your support from Bella Swan: Everything Gets Complicated over to Bella Cullen: A Happily Ever After? I'm so happy that I got to keep going with this story and I know that I'm pushing one of the BIGGEST questions to be answered back, but I have an idea where I want it to come in at. I think all of you will be happy with it. :D Okay, byeeee until the 29th!***


	28. Chapter 28: Can Vampires Go Crazy?

**Hey everyone! I'm backkkkkkkkkk! Who missed me? :D WOOHOO! Okay, great trip, but I'm happy to be back and...WRITING! :D I missed writing while I was away and I'm so happy that I'm back. Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else. Okay, I'll let you get to the new chapter-sorry that its not longer, but you'll see why when you read the A/N at the end of the chapter.  
Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

I smile as Edward trails kisses around my body. My fingers are tangled in his hair and I want his hot mouth to be on mine, now. We both start laughing when Edward lays back down beside me and pulls me tightly to him. Slowly I close my eyes and just lay here, just letting everything sink in. Sometimes I still wish that I could sleep, but that's something that I haven't been able to do for a while. It's the small things that I miss, but I'd never give any of this up to have any of those things back. His fingers dance across my skin, making my smile grow wider and I turn onto my side. Our lips touch briefly and we lay here in complete bliss.

"Oh, I almost forgot. We have to get dressed," says Edward, and he jumps out of bed. I stare at him in shock. Why do I have to get dressed? Aren't we just going to stay in here today? What time is it here anyways? "I have a few things that I want to show you and we don't want to be late. Come on."

"What if we compromise?" I ask in a seductive voice. Edward smiles at me as I crawl towards him on the bed. My hand reaches out to him and I take his hand in mine. Getting up on my knees, I smile at him and pull him forward, back to me and the bed. "Give me a few more hours of this, and I'll go where ever you want later. How does that sound? It's a win-win situation for you..."

He shakes his head a little and I kiss him. "Bella, I want to show you France and you don't want to leave the honeymoon suite? We have all of tonight and tomorrow night...the next night. Let's go out right now, okay? The sooner that we leave, the sooner that we get to come back and get back to what you want to do."

"Do you want an angry newborn on your hands, Cullen?" He cocks his eyebrow at me and I want to start giggling. Did I really just call him Cullen? Where did that come from? I let my fingers move around on his skin and I can see that he's loosening in his eyes. "You want to do this too and we have all of tomorrow to do whatever you want to do. If you want to we can always come back."

The next thing that I know I'm standing in line to look at the Eiffel Tower. Edward's arms are wrapped around me and I snuggle into him. Why does my husband have to be such a romantic? I shake my head a little and smile when Edward hands his camera over to someone, who takes our picture. My eyes flicker around and I see a huge-dog running around the streets. I've seen the dog before...I know that I have. While Edward thanks the man who took our picture I run off in the direction that the dog was going in and I see a pair of dark brown eyes lock with mine. The eyes are the same ones that belong to someone...someone who's dead...

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward appears at my side and the dog disappears. I shake my head a little bit, thinking that maybe I saw something. Can a vampire see things? His arms wrap around me, as I frantically look around for the dog. "Let's get into a museum, are you hungry? We can always go find something to eat."

"Yeah, I might be a little bit. Edward...can vampires see things?" I whisper to him, and he stares at me. He shakes his head slowly and I nod my head a little. Great, now I can be the first vampire to ever go insane. "Did you see a dog? It was over here a few minutes ago. But when you came..."

He stares at me, shock and concern are clear in his eyes. "What kind of a dog did you see? You can't possibly mean that you think that you saw...oh Bella! I think that you must have made a mistake-"

"Alice saw him too," I remind him. His lips close and he tries to smile, but I can see that his lips are fighting him. I snuggle into him and kiss him, once lightly on the lips. Edward leads me over to a museum and I keep looking around for the dog, but I don't see him again. "I love you."

"I love you too," whispers Edward, as we walk into the museum. My eyes flicker around and I know that Edward's going to want to show me every piece of artwork in this museum. "Let's start over here, what do you think? Do you like this painting?"

Edward will probably buy it if I like it, even if its not for sale. I smile and nod my head slowly, not even looking at the painting. He smiles at me and pulls me to him. Our lips brush together and I smile. Hm, how long have I been out here for? I want to go back to our hotel and start the part that I've been looking forward to. We pull away from each other and I smile at him, a seductive smile. Shaking his head a little he leads me back out of the museum and back towards the hotel. Now this makes me smile.

We walk into our hotel room and I jump onto Edward. He laughs as I press myself to him and I start kissing him. His arms wrap around me and I feel my back touching the bed. My legs are wrapped around him and his tongue snakes into my mouth. A light moan escapes from my lips and I feel the smile on his lip. I roll us over and I end up on top of him. Edward smiles at me as I run my fingers over his skin.

"Bella..." I look into his dazzling honey golden eyes and smile. "I love you."

I kiss him and whisper against his lips, "I love you too..."

My tongue snakes into his mouth again and he lets out a moan that makes my hair stand up.

**Sorry that this chapter was shorter then the others! :( A lot of stuff happened this week and this was my last update to type. This week was insane, but the next chapter will be longer-I promise. I hope that all of you liked it and I wanted to start that twist...hehe! Let me know what you think. :D Thank you for reading and please leave a review! :D (If you have any questions/suggestions or anything else feel free to ask in a review, PM or e-mail.) :D**

**(I'm toying around with a new idea that I have for a story. :D It is not like anything that I've written yet and its a new style. The story will be rated M when I post it, but that won't be for a while. Let me know if you want to know anything else about the story. :D Okay, I'll see all of you again soon and I promise that the next chapter will be longer.)**


	29. Chapter 29: We Always Fall

**Hey everyone! WOOHOO! It's update time! :D Hehe! Hm...what will happen in this chapter? You'll all see in a few minutes! I hope that all of you like the story so far and that everyone likes this chapter. Personally, I like the last thing that Bella says at the end-and I hope that all of you like that part too. Okay, I should probably let you get onto the update...**

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

**(Had a bad week. My ankle is hurt-don't know if its fractured or sprained-I've gotten told both. Please leave reviews-make me feel better. :D Haha! Okay, enjoy!)**

A small smile forms on my lips as Edward trails kisses across my body, against my skin. I bring his lips back up to meet mine and its a sweet kiss. He smiles at me as I wrap my arms around his neck and hold him to me. When we break apart we both smile and start laughing. Slowly, I sit up and look down at the bed and fall back, laughing even harder. Edward's arms wrap around me and I turn to him. Pressing my face against his chest, I keep laughing. For a few minutes I lay here and just laugh, until what just happened sinks in.

"Oh, this is priceless! We now broke a grand total of two beds," I say, trying to stop laughing. Edward kisses me and I let out a low growl, making him smile. His fingers dance across my skin, making me want to-oh, that's not very appropriate for me to think. "Why are you look at me that way for?"

"You do know why we broke the bed, don't you? Bella, you know the answer to this..." he mumbles against my shoulder as he kisses it. I close my eyes a little and let Edward trail kisses all over. The feeling of his fingers trailing across my skin, its almost all too much. I want more... "We are just that good and better. Why are you laughing? Mrs. Cullen? Is there something that you would like to share with me?"

I shake my head and press my lips to his again. My body is begging for me to have my tongue in his mouth, but I know that if I don't do it first, that he will and that will be even better. His tongue snakes out and is trying to make my lips part enough for his tongue to get in, but I shiver and keep my lips closed, tightly. After a minute Edward gives up and decides to take another approach. He starts to nibble on my bottom lip, which I love and he knows it. My mouth opens wide and the next thing that I know, our tongues are moving together.

"You are such a cheater," I mumble when we break apart. Edward lets out a light chuckle I push myself up and get out of bed. His eyes are on me as I walk towards the bathroom, not looking back at all. When I'm in the bathroom I smile to myself as I turn on the water. Turning around, I smile when I see him behind me. "Are you going to join me?"

The next thing that I know, we are laying in bed, wet and tangled together. Edward starts laughing as he holds me tightly to him. Now this is what I want to do. Forget about seeing the places and all that stuff, I'd choose this over that any day.

"Can vampires go crazy?" The words are out of my mouth before I can stop myself. Edward stares at me, with wide eyes and he waits for me to say something else. Well, this should be interesting-but I know that Edward saw the dog too, so I can't be crazy, can I? "You remember that...dog or whatever it was from yesterday? It reminded me of...of J-J-aco-bb. Didn't you see it?"

"Yeah, I saw it. Bella, it's not possible. You were there when we killed him," says Edward, in a light tone. I shake my head a little. No, I know what I saw-who I saw. It was him and I know that he will never truly be gone. "Look at me, Bella, please. Nothing is going to happen to you-"

"I'm not worried about me. Edward..." I get up on my knees and put my hands on his face, on the face that I love. We stare at each other and I shake my head a little. "You're the one that I worry about, don't you understand that? Jacob has always wanted you dead and I couldn't live without you."

Edward takes one of my hands in his and he kisses it, lightly. "Bella, you're one of us now too. He hates all vampires and I have to worry about you-I've always had to worry about you, because of him...mainly. You are the reason why I exist, the reason why I live."

"You can't do this, you know that. I know what you're trying to do," I whisper against his lips. Edward shakes his head a little. We both know what he's trying to do and I won't allow for him to do it. "Where are the others? You didn't call them out here...did you?"

"Bella, would I do that?" His puppy dog eyes don't convince me of anything and I stare right back at him. Does he think that he can keep me in the dark? Always? I could help him, but he thinks that I'll get hurt. The only way that I'll get hurt, is if I don't get to help and if I loose him. "Why don't we go back to what we were doing. We both seemed to be enjoying that and you shouldn't be worrying about this. He. Is. Dead."

His lips brush against mine and some how I get pulled back to complete bliss. I tangle my fingers in his hair and I let out a light moan, as he nibbles on my ear. My body wants to be as close to his as possible, which it already is-but it seems to think that we can be closer.

"Edward..." I groan. His eyes meet mine and we stare at each other for a few minutes. I search his face and I move my lips closer to his. Our lips are almost touching and I can see the want-the need in his eyes. "Jasper's here, isn't he?"

**HEHE! Oh, this could get good! I don't know why, but for some reason I like the last part. Okay, sorry for it being shorter-next week I'll try to make it longer-I promise! Thank you for reading and please leave a review! :D **


	30. Chapter 30: Hunting

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far and that all of you like the new chapter. :D Thank you for reading, for all of the reviews and everything else. Okay, I should probably let all of you get onto the new chapter, so I hope that all of you...**

**ENJOY!**

***~KelsNicole~***

I walk away from Edward and over to Alice, who is smiling at me. Of course she would be smiling, since she isn't the one who's always left in the dark. Can't they ever not leave me in the dark? No, because I'm Bella and I can't handle anything. Shaking my head I sit down on the bed and try to not think about what's going on. They are here for a reason and I know why. Edward is more concerned about the whole dog thing then he let on. He's only trying to protect me, but why can't he tell me the truth about everything?

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward sits down beside me and I slowly nod my head. I look down at the floor as I re-play their plan through my mind. They want me to stay here with Esme and Alice, while the others go look for the dog. Now call me crazy, but I don't feel safe with this plan. "Everything will be okay. You have to believe in us and you know that I wouldn't lie to you."

I nod my head and stand up. Alice smiles at me and I just pace around the room. "What if something goes wrong? You know that something could happen and then what? I'm left here alone and I loose you? Don't you think that that's a lot to ask from me? Bella, sit down and stay here, while I go look for this psychotic dog that's following you! Okay, sure! Anything for you, dear!"

Edward walks over to me and kisses me on my forehead. I snuggle into him and wish that I could keep him here, that he would stay here safely, with me. He kisses me once on the lips and brushes my hair behind my ear. Our eyes are locked and I know that if I could right now, I'd be crying.

"Bella, I love you and I'm always going to protect you. Alice and mom will be here with you, okay?" He makes me keep my eyes locked with his. My arms are wrapped around him and I want to stay like this for forever. Do I have to let him go? "You have to understand why I'm doing this and I think you do. If anything ever happened to you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"Do you think that if something happens to you that I'll be able to live? I want to be with you, for forever." I snuggle deeper into him and he lets out a light sigh. We stay like this, until someone clears their throat-Emmett. "Edward, don't go. Can't you stay here with me?"

"Oh, Eddie has to make a decision! Either you piss off your woman or you leave us hanging," says Emmett in a dramatic tone, making both of us roll our eyes. Our arms stay wrapped around each other and we try to ignore him. "No pressure though. I mean, its only a dog that we thought that we killed, come back from the death for revenge-"

"SHUT UP!" We both yell at the same moment. We stare at each other and Edward kisses me again. "Bella, I'll be back soon. Don't do anything stupid."

I smile at him. "I won't, if you won't."

"Deal," Edward whispers against my lips. We smile at each other and he kisses me. I watch him as he walks over to the door and stands beside Emmett. My brain keeps yelling at me, begging me to ask him to stay here with me. "Well, we'll be back soon."

The two of them disappear and Esme appears next to us, a few seconds later. I sit down on the bed and try to think of something to do, but there's nothing that I can do. After a few minutes, I think about hunting and the joy of jumping at an animal. The taste and feel of animal blood running down my throat. Easing the ache.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Alice brings me back to the here and now. I nod my head and clear my throat, there's a dull ache. Animal blood, hunting... "Are you sure? You look like you're distracted or something? Or...hungry. When's the last time that you hunted?"

"A few days ago..." I whisper. The two of them sigh and I can't help but smile. Maybe they'll let me go hunting, hopefully? Is it bad to hope? "Can we go hunting?"

The two of them look at each other and Alice gives a slight shake of her head. "I don't think that Edward would like that. Maybe we should wait until after they come back and we can..."

"Alice..." I beg and she smiles at me. With a small smile on my lips, I stand up and decide that I'm taking matters into my own hands. They both watch me as I walk over to the balcony and I see that its dark out. I smile as I walk outside, the two of them following me. "I'm going hunting, with or _without_ you."

Alice takes a step forward and I jump off of the balcony. "BELLA!"

I laugh and run off. Not caring that the two of them are following me. Right now I feel free and I love it. What's the fun in life without pissing Alice off a little? That is until I see a pair of bright eyes staring at me, making me stop cold in my tracks.

**Done! :D Okay, what did all of you think? Thank you for reading and please leave a review! :D Hopefully all of you liked it! **


	31. Chapter 31: First MakeUp

**Hey everyone! It's UPDATE TIME! WOOHOO! I hope that all of you like it. Thank you all so much for all of the support on this story, really it means a lot and I love this story to pieces. :D Hm...lets see what is in store for Edward and Bella, shall we?**

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

I feel like I'm staring death in the eyes, until I notice that the eyes are a honey golden brown. Of course by that time, I'm on the ground with him on top of me. He stares at me and I scowl. What is he doing here? Why is he here? For a few seconds we stay like this, but I roll us over so that I'm hovering over him. Edward smiles at me and rolls over, he pins me to the ground and I growl at him.

"Feisty, I like that," he whispers against my lips. I push him off of me and stand up. We stare at each other for a few minutes and I see the anger flash in his eyes. He stands up straight, never allowing his eyes to leave mine. "What are you doing out here? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Aren't you being a little over-dramatic? Every time that something goes wrong I'm given two babysitters and left behind, while you come out here to face the danger," I say, allowing the anger to seep into my voice. "Don't you understand how that feels? We get married and I think that this whole keeping Bella in the dark thing is over, but it never ends! You keep things from me and when something goes wrong you try to hide me away!"

"I'm trying to protect you and this is how you thank me? By running outside and willingly putting yourself in danger? Bella, you have to realize that everything that I do is to protect you." We stare at each other and I'm shocked by how much the anger shows in his eyes, but not in his voice. He takes a deep breath and shuts his eyes for a second. "I'm sorry if you see all of this as keeping you in the dark, but you know how you are and how you just jump into things. If you were worried about me, would you tell me everything when you knew that I would jump in and be put into danger?"

My gaze drops to the ground and that's the only answer that he needs. Yes, I would lie to him and hide stuff from him, but not like he does with me. Every time that something goes wrong he hides it from me, puts me with two babysitters and runs off to save the day. Why can't I ever know what's going on? Am I seen as that dangerous if I know something? No, because here I am standing outside in France, with my husband, while there's a dog on the loose. I look back up at him and see the anger is slowly draining out of his eyes.

"You have to trust me. Don't you believe me when I say that I'd stay behind, sometimes, but not all the time?" His eyes are dark and I can't read them, but I know what he's feeling right now, its the same thing that I'm feeling. Slowly, I walk toward him, our eyes stay locked. "No one ever wants to tell me everything and you expect me to just sit back there while you run out here? I love you, you know that and I want to have a life with you. A happy one, but you have to change a few things for both of us to be happy."

"What you're asking is that I start telling you the things that I know will cause you to put yourself in situation that could end with you dead? Yeah, what husband wouldn't agree to that," mutters Edward. He looks down and I take one last step, placing me right in front of him. My fingers brush his cheek and he just stares into my eyes, unmoving. "Bella, do you know what I would do without you? You're the only person who can make me happy and who I want to do stuff for. Can you please stop putting yourself in these situations, because one time either you'll be killed or I will."

Before I can respond, a dog comes prancing towards us. Edward turns around and stares at it, for a minute he looks confused. The dog stops a few feet from us and sits down, the expression on both of their faces confuses me. I want to put myself between the two of them, but Edward is holding onto my arm and his grip is tight. They stare at each other, with Edward occasionally nodding or shaking his head. My eyes go wide when the dog stands up and runs away, back in the direction that it came from.

Edward turns back to me and I raise my eyebrows. He holds up one finger, when I'm about to object, he leans in and kisses me. When he pulls away I stare at him and he takes my hand in his. Slowly, we walk back to the hotel and I find an angry Alice glaring at me. I don't care anymore, this is between the two of us, not the two of us and his whole family. After you get married isn't that how its supposed to be?

"What happened?" asks Carlisle, his voice is light but I can hear the urgency in it. All eyes are on the two of us, but I push away from Edward and smile at him. "Edward?"

Edward's eyes stay on me, his lips closed and I just shrug. "Yeah, what happened Edward? Why don't you fill everyone in? Unless you want me to leave the room, that way you can write it down or something and I'll never know anything about it. Is that what you want me to do?"

"Uh-oh! A lovers spat going on here?" asks Emmett, amusement coats his words and he stares at the two of us. I want to flip him off, but I stop myself. "Fights as vampires are a lot more fun and they get a lot more intense. Have fun with this one-my favorite part? The make-up-"

"SHUT UP!" we both yell at the same time, making all of the others jump. They all quickly walk out of the room and leave the two of us staring at each other. One way or another he's going to tell me what happened. I don't care anymore, I have to know. "Edward, please just tell me what happened...please!"

"That dog is Jacob's cousin, she was told that we were coming here and she was told to watch the two of us. I'm guessing that Jacob's still around, because who else would she get the orders from?" Anger flashes back into his eyes and he looks like he wants to throw something. Hell, I want to throw something. "Her name is Melanie and she's twenty-one. Is there anything else that you would like to know."

I shrug and look down at the floor. "Did she say anything about why she's following us? Like, an actual reason?"

"No, but she told me that we'll see with time. She promised me that she is not going to harm any of us, but I don't know how much I believe that." Edward shakes his head and runs his fingers through his hair. He looks at me again and sits down on the bed. "Are you...unhappy with me?"

"No, I'm not unhappy with you. Edward...I want you to be honest with me and to not hide things from me. Is that really too much to ask for?" He shakes his head a little and I smile at him. I start to walk over to him, not really sure of what I'm about to do. "I love you, you know that and I want to be with you for forever. Can't you just start telling me everything and be honest with me?"

Edward smiles a little and nods his head. "Yes."

"Okay, with that taken care of..." I get onto his lap and kiss him. Our lips move together and I feel the need radiating from me as we fall back onto the bed. "Let's get onto the honeymoon stuff..."

He smiles at me and brushes the hair out of my face. "Our first make-up as husband and wife..."

**I couldn't leave it sad here! :D What did you think? Ohhhh, what will happen next for these two? Hm...this is going to be FUN! :D Hehe! Thank you for reading and please leave a review. **


	32. Chapter 32: Am I Loosing?

**Hey everyone! It's update time in KelsNicole land. Okay, this chapter originally had a different ending, but I accidentally discarded it and didn't have a lot of it, so it got changed a little-but I hope that all of you like it. I can't thank all of you enough for reading, the reviews and everything else. Who's reading to read the new chapter? Okay, I guess you are.**

**ENJOY! :D**

***~KelsNicole~***

The morning air hits me and I inhale deeply, thankful to be able to be outside for a few minutes. I look around, hoping that I can go hunting today or else things might not go so great. Looking around, I decide to walk around for a little while and hope that Edward comes out, so that we can leave. Someone's walking towards me, the wind picks up and their scent hits me and I feel the venom filling my mouth, urging me to take one small bite. My legs stop moving, while I try to regain control of myself as the person walks closer to me. Her long brown hair waves in the wind, her eyes are a bright gray and she looks like she's only fifteen.

She walks past me and I have the urge to grab her, sink my teeth into her neck. I can imagine her blood sliding down my throat and dulling the ache. Before I can do anything, someone grabs me and I'm being held against the wall. I look into his honey golden eyes and he shakes his head a little. The venom in my mouth feels like its multiplying by the second, the girl is getting farther away, but I know that I can't do this. I cannot be a killer.

"Bella," says Jasper, his voice is light. I look into his eyes and feel myself calming down, but I can see that he's having a little bit of a fight too. We stare at each other and only when the girl is inside of the hotel, he lets go of me. He lets go of me and I fall to the ground, feeling weak and not knowing what to do or say. Am I really thinking about becoming a monster? "Are you okay? Bella?"

He reaches out to help me up, but I push him away. I feel disgusted with myself, for the thoughts that I've had and I feel like I'm going backwards, soon I'll be in a downward spiral. Mid-thought, I feel calmness start to course trough my body, chasing away any feeling of dread and anger. Annoyance edges in as I look up at Jasper, who just smiles down at me. I want to yell at him, scream at him, but I can't. My emotions are to his liking and he's going to keep it that way.

"You really piss me off sometimes," I mumble as I stand up. I walk back to the hotel's entrance, but Jasper stops me and gives a slight shake of his head. He cannot be serious! Am I really not allowed in the hotel that I'm staying at? "Jasper, I'm in control now. See?"

"Oh yeah, you're just drooling but you're in control. Just stay out here and make my job a little easier, okay?" I cock an eyebrow and he nods his head a few times, making me roll my eyes. Great! Now I have a babysitter and they'll feel like I'm going to go slaughter someone. "We're just trying to help you. Don't think about doing anything stupid, okay? Because one time something bad is going to come out of it."

"Jasper, I'm not going to hurt anyone-I swear, I'm in control." We stare at each other and he sighs. I shake my head a little and reach out for the door knob, he stops me and we stare at each other. "What? Do you really believe that I'm going to go in there and hurt someone?"

He shrugs and lets go of me, but his eyes never leave mine. "Think about it this way, do you want to be responsible for a death? Do you want to have to leave France, right now? You don't seem to understand that all that it takes is a second slip, in that second you can kill one person or a few people, but you know one thing that won't change? No matter who you kill or how many, they'll always be with you. Remember that."

Annoyance flickers across my face, but I know that he's right. I nod my head and walk away from the door, trying to clear my mind. Jasper follows me, he stays a few feet behind, which I'm thankful for. A part of me wishes that Edward was out here with me, right now, but he said that he had to go take care of something. I shake my head a little as I think about Melanie, which makes me think about Jacob and this whole damn mess. Who's ever heard of someone pretty much stalking you, after you were apart of their cousin's demise? Or at least I think we were. He was dead, he is dead. There's no way that he could be alive after that, after the venom entered his veins and coursed through his body. Venom from a vampire bite kills a wolf, at least that's what we thought. If it doesn't kill them, what does it do? Make them unable to phase? Does it slowly kill them? Make the phasing into a wolf permanent? All of those questions I want-no, I need to know the answers for.

"You can think out loud, that's if you want to. Maybe we could talk about it?" offers Jasper, he smiles at me when I look over at him. I know that he's only trying to help me, but I hate feeling like someone is always watching my every move. Sighing, I give a slight shake of my head. "If you ever want to talk, you know that I'm here to listen. Don't be too hard on Edward, he's only trying to protect you. we all are."

"I know, but can't it be less like I hae a babysitter? That's one of the parts that bother me," I say in a light voice. He looks down and I know what that means. Until Edward decides to change it, this is how its going to be and I better get used to it. "Why doesn't he want me to know anything? And why does he like to keep me in the dark? Am I that unpredictable?"

"You know the answer to that one, we all do." He looks around and a smile forms on his lips. When he looks back at me he winks and runs away, leaving me alone. "Have fun, Bella..."

Edward's arms wrap around me and I can't help but smile. I turn around in his arms and am welcomed by his sweet kiss, the kiss that I always want to be welcomed by. He smiles at me and I can feel the playfulness from both of us. Damn, Jasper made me in too good of a mood and all that I want is to play, a little...

"I heard that you want to go hunting?" whispers Edward against my lips. His lips tease mine and I want to push myself up against him, never let him go. My muscles lock and I try to stay still, we are playing a game, a game that I like...a lot. "What do you want to go hunting for?"

I smile at him, a mischievous smile. "Do you mean besides you?"

He smiles at me, his lips are close to mine and I want to feel them on mine. Edward pulls away and runs off, I run after him, cursing myself for not just doing it. When we reach a clearing, he stops and I stop beside him. A pout on my lips as I look around, then Edward grabs me and kisses me, a hard kiss. I smile at him, when we break apart and lunge at the first animal that I see, which sadly, is not Edward. Blood slides down my throat, dulling the ache, making me want to keep going. I shut my eyes after the ache is almost fully gone and I let myself savor in this moment, the blood here is different, maybe we should come here more often.

I stand up and smile at Edward, who lets out a light chuckle. A second later I'm beside him, pushing my body up against his, full and ready to play a little game. We smile at each other playfully. Edward's tongue snakes out of his mouth and he licks my bottom lip, making me want to sigh. Our lips are too close and I want nothing more than to glue mine to his, for forever. He pulls away and I start to back up, ready to play the game.

"You had a little blood right there. Sorry, I couldn't resist," says Edward, in a light voice. He starts to get down into a crouch, making me take a few more steps backwards. "I want to hunt a little more...but for a different kind of animal. A beautiful brunette..."

I turn to run, but Edward's too fast. He lunges at me and we fall to the ground. He lands underneath me and his arms wrap around me. Our lips brush and I deepen the kiss, never wanting it to end. There's no way that this moment could get any better. An odd feeling hits me, as I look behind us and see a girl walking toward us. Her long black hair is pulled back in a ponytail and her dark eyes are on the two of us.

**Dun, dun, dun! :D Haha, I promise that the big question about Jacob will be answered in the next chapter-sound good? What do all of you think? :D Thank you for reading and I always love hearing what all of you think, so please review! :D See all of you again next week! **


	33. Chapter 33: Everything Comes Out

**Hey everyone! WOOHOO! Okay, its update time and I hope that all of you like it. The whole plot is revealed in this chapter and I hope that all of you like it. :D Thank you for reading, the reviews and everything else. :D Okay...someone asked for a re-cap of what's happened so far, lets see how this goes (sorry if this isn't the best one, but I'll give it a shot. I haven't done this before and have six stories going, so if I don't mention something...okay here we go!): **

**Bella got turned into a vampire, she's having a little bit of a struggle with not drinking human blood. For a while their happy and they decide to go on a second honeymoon. Edward and Bella are working out a few problems that are bigger, like how Bella does things without thinking and Edward doesn't tell Bella everything. Melanie (Jacob's cousin) appears and says that she's there to protect Bella. Is she really? Now we are to the huge question, is Jacob alive or dead? **

**:D Was that good? Haha, sorry if it wasn't the best. **

**Okay, ENJOY!**

***~KelsNicole~***

Edward stands up and I stare at the young girl, who is standing as though she is ready for an attack. I stand up and almost fall back over, the scent is over powering. She has to be something else...a wolf? Then it hits me, Melanie. She nods her head at Edward and he looks back at me. They look back at each other, talking to each other in a way that I cannot understand and I watch as Edward gives slight nods or shakes. Giving up and annoyed, I walk over to a rock to sit down. Might as well just sit here and be a good little vampire if I'm not involved in on the conversation. Good little vampires are trusted more aren't they? Hopefully they'll start telling me things after they see how I just came over here and sat down. That should get me some points, right?

My gaze drops to the ground and I stare at it, looking closely I see little prints in the dirt. Looking closer, I realize that they are from a wolf or wolves. I bend down and touch the dirt, thinking hard about where they might have been going. Some are leading towards the rock and others away, but it makes no sense in the pattern. Silently I stand up and start to walk around the clearing, unable to stay sitting down. I look back over at Melanie and Edward, who are still busy "talking". I take a deep breath in and the scent comes back to me, but its not from Melanie. Slowly, I bend down to look at the ground and see that the wolves were moving away from the clearing. Cocking my head to the side, I continue toward a tree and see that they went farther into the woods. Where do these end?

I keep my eyes on the ground as I move farther into the woods, not paying attention to much else. Every few seconds my eyes dart up to watch where I'm going, but each time I see nothing. The scent gets stronger and stronger with each step that I take. My eyes dart around and I see a figure, a few feet away. We stare at each other for a split second and I turn, running away from-whatever it is. I don't take the time to look back and see if its following me. All that I can think about is that scent, the paw-prints and the figure. Wolf...

"Bella? What are you doing?" His voice is full of curiosity, but I don't care enough to stop running. Something grabs me and I fall to the ground, someone holds me down. I thrash around, trying to get up, but failing every time. "Bella! Stop, its okay! You're here with me. Calm down...calm down..."

Edward's eyes lock with mine and I shut my eyes for a second, trying to re-gain control. What did I just see? Am I loosing my mind? No, you're not loosing your mind-you saw it...you saw _him_. Wait, that couldn't have been him, whoever I saw in the woods is older and doesn't look like him. God, I sound like such a lunatic right now! Should I tell Edward?

_Of course you should, you idiot! He has to know or else how can all of this end! Edward knows that you wouldn't lie about something like this and you know what you saw. Tell him now, before that-that thing has time to escape! Let him put an end to all of this madness right now. It can't wait until tomorrow or next week. That thing might kill all of you by then and what would happen after that?_

_Don't tell him! You sound like a raging lunatic! How stupid does that sound? Um, Edward, I went into the woods after seeing these paw-prints and not thinking, I walked right into the range of a wolf. The wolf looked like an older version of Jacob, oh but it couldn't have been. So there's no need to worry! _

Yeah, both of those sound like GREAT options. I'm sure that he'll love hearing either of those come out of my mouth. My eyes meet Edward's as he strokes my cheek and asks me what's wrong. Slowly, I part my lips and I stare at him, trying to think of what to say-but I don't have to say anything. Melanie walks over to us and looks down at me, her eyes are wide as she takes the sight of me in.

"He's here, isn't he? Uncle Billy told me that they were all dead," whispers Melanie, her voice is soft and light. She looks back over into the woods and sighs. "How many of them did you see? Was it just him or were there more of them? How many were there?"

"I just...saw him. What's going on? They're all supposed to be dead and I see...him?" I stare at the two of them and they just look down. What aren't they telling me? Are all of them alive? The venom was supposed to kill them, but did something go wrong? Were we wrong? "Edward, you have ten seconds to tell me what's going on-starting now. I told you everything that I know, now tell me."

"Jacob and the others are still alive. They can only phase one last time, before they die and it will take too much energy for them to do, so they'd die right after." He looks over at Melanie, who gives a slight nod of her head. "Or at least that's what we believe and there's no other leads on what else it could be. The venom is aging them, quickly and its killing them-slowly. They might still be powerful, but no one knows yet and they could be a threat. Melanie and the others are offering to help us take care of this whole thing."

Melanie steps forward and clears her throat. "We've never seen this happen before, but Sam saw Jacob and the others, which is when he called the Cullens'. Jacob had me trailing you from the beginning, asking me to keep you safe and I swore to-that kept going even after his death or what we thought was his death. Looks like I have to protect you from him, even if that means killing him myself. But...we need to know how many of them there are. Some of them could have chosen death over this life."

"How do I know that I can trust you? Since you're related to Jacob, you might be working with him and you'd choose him living over me in a heartbeat," I say in a light voice. She stares at me for a minute and I can tell that she's thinking about how to respond. Edward smirks and gives a slight shake of his head. "Okay, fine-you can be in charge of this whole thing and remember that my life lays in your hands. Is it so funny now? You can keep having your little private mind conversations-"

"Bella, calm down. She's a little testy-its a newborn thing." Edward smirks and pulls me into his side. I stare up into his eyes and he lets out a light chuckle. "Melanie was just thinking that if she wanted to kill you by now she would have tried it and that Jacob wouldn't want _you_ dead. For now, we trust her."

Melanie smiles, a small smile and nods her head. "Edward has probably already thought of a million and one ways to kill me. If you ever suspect that I'm lying...I know what will happen and I'm willing to do that. Bella, when you first returned to Forks...Jacob made me promise him that nothing would ever happen to you."

"Why did you just pop up now?" I stare at her, with narrowed eyes. She stands in front of me and an amused smile forms on her lips. Great, now I'm amusing her-entertaining her. "Doesn't it seem like I would have seen you before all of this? Or did you just start stalking me?"

"Oh, no! I'm not stalking you, this is more like...watching you and protecting you." She looks over her shoulder and her smile falters. "Someone is coming, you two can leave if you want to. It might be Jacob and I don't know how stable he is. The venom...could be driving him insane. He might be unstable."

Edward looks back at me and I shake my head at him, seeing the pleading look in his eyes. There's no way in hell that I'm leaving him. He steps in front of me and I watch as Melanie's eyes grow wide and Edward's hand reaches out for mine, holding me behind him. I stare ahead of us, as three men come out of the forest, all of them in their mid to late twenties. Just by one glance I can tell who they are. Jacob, Quil and Embry all smile at me as they walk closer. Melanie looks like she's ready for anything, like she's ready to take down her own cousin and that's something that I never expected to see.

I look over my shoulder and watch as Emmett comes into the clearing. The others follow behind him and they all smile at the wolves-or ex-wolves. Melanie doesn't take her eyes off of Jacob, who is sneering at her. Obviously he knows what is going on right now and he knows that he's seen as the enemy. A cold, harsh laugh comes out of Jacob's mouth and he shakes his head.

"I never thought that you would be working with any bloodsuckers, Mel. What happened to you? Did you get tricked into this or something?" sneers Jacob, making Melanie growl. They stare at each other like they are ready to kill, but I see something in Melanie, hesitation? He's ready to kill her, but would she do the same? "What are you doing with them? They aren't your kind."

She gives a slight shake of her head and growls, "Neither are you. You used to be, but now you're just a killer."

"Going against family, are we now?" He shakes his head and looks back at his two best friends. I look at their eyes and realize that they are red, a dark, bloodshot red. "Never, did I think you would do that. What made you side with them? Did that one with the crazy hair convince you to do this?"

"No. No one could make me do this, except for you." They stare at each other and Melanie's muscles tense, as though she is ready to lunge. "Remember that promise that you told me to never break? We did a blood oath-"

Jacob growls at her and glares at her. "You should die-die rather then go against your own blood..."

They lunge at each other, Melanie phases into her wolf form and knocks Jacob back. Quil and Embry, just stand there watching, making no threatening moves and that's when I realize that this is not the fight that will mean anything. No one will die in this fight, but many will in the one that means everything for the wolves. For us.

**WOOHOO! Okay, just got the whole plot revealed-hm, that was rather nice to do. :D I hope that all of you like it and I had this idea while writing Complicated, so its been in my mind for a long time. Thank you for reading and please leave a review-I LOVE hearing what all of you think. :D See all of you next week! **


	34. Chapter 34: Bella The Fighter?

**Hey everyone! New chapter and I hope that all of you like it. :D Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else. All of you are amazing and I can't thank all of you enough. This story is about to get to the good parts and the fight will be at the end, I'm thinking that this story will be around...40-55 chapters when it ends, who knows? Just a guess right now. :D**

**ENJOY!  
*~KelsNicole~***

We get back to the hotel and I shake my head a few times, trying to clear my mind. This is great, just great. Jacob's dead and some how he still manages to follow me around, talk about the world's freakiest stalker. I don't understand why he's doing this, what can he possibly gain from all of this? I'm a vampire and last time that I checked he wouldn't want anything to do with a vampire. Since I'm one of them now, does that mean that he'll want me dead too? Well, I won't go down without a fight and I'll fight for my family. Only if Edward would teach me how to fight...

I turn to face him as he walks into the room and shakes his head. Slowly, I walk over to him and keep my eyes locked with his. My arms wrap around his neck and my fingers tangle in his hair, might as well get him into a good mood if I'm going to ask him to teach me how to fight. My lips lock with his and I allow myself to get lost in him. His hands roam my body and my legs wrap around his waist, gluing myself to him. We are on the bed a few seconds later, neither of us wanting to stop and I know that we both need this after the long day, after everything that's happened.

"Bella, just so that you know right now-the answer is no," whispers Edward, then his lips go to my throat. I urge his lips back up and gently push him away, our eyes locked. He stares into my eyes as I raise an eyebrow, making him smile and brush his fingers across my cheek. "You want me to teach you how to fight and the answer is no. Love, you don't need to know how to fight."

"How...how did you know? Edward?" His lips are glued to mine as I try to figure out how he knew. Was I that obvious? Did I say something? Or...shit! I must have pushed my force field away, on accident of course. A light moan escapes from my lips and I pull his lips up to mine, flipping us over. "Did you hear my thoughts? Is that how you knew? Tell me, Edward..."

The only answer that I get is Edward flipping us over and gluing is lips to mine again, making me forget about everything. My fingers tangle in his hair and I push myself up against his body, wanting so much more. His fingers dance around under my shirt, on my bare skin-

Our bodies move perfectly together and I know what we are moving towards, something that I can't wait for. His body being this close to mine isn't enough, no it won't ever be enough. There's only one way that we can be closer, to be one and to fall into each other. His tongue slips into my mouth and I let out a low moan. I flip us over wanting nothing more then to keep this going for forever, but Edward has different plans, he flips me back over and we keep going. Deeper and deeper...

A loud knock on the door makes us both jump up and we both are over by the door, just seconds later. Edward pulls the door open and I watch as he relaxes. He steps back to let Melanie, Alice, Jasper and Emmett into our room. Emmett winks at me and mutters something about us getting it on, which makes me look back at the bed...which is messed up in only a way that we could do.

"We have to get back to Forks soon and work with the others. Sam has promised to help protect all of you, because its a threat to his people too," says Melanie, her eyes land on me for a split second. "No one understands Jacob's motives, which is what we've been thinking about since the beginning of this whole nightmare. He can't get Bella back the way that he wants her, so what does he get out of this?"

"An ass whopping!" says Emmett, earning him a glare from everyone. He just shrugs and sits down in a chair, shaking his head. "No one can ever take a joke around here. Look, we out number them and we can kill them in a second. Let's just go out there and kill them."

Melanie looks annoyed and shakes her head. "Didn't you think that you killed them before? How can it be guaranteed this time that you'll kill them? No, we have to do this the smart way and take them down when they are powerless. If we can get them to phase, they'll die...plain and simple."

"How do you know for sure? Didn't you say that this has never happened before?" growls Emmett, making the two of them look on edge. Peace and calmness fills the room, making everyone look over at Jasper. "Let's get back to Forks, kill them and get it over with. The sooner the better."

"If all of you are fighting, I want to fight too." The words are barely out of my mouth before there's a booming laugh. I look around at everyone and see amusement on all of their faces. What? Do they not think that I can fight? Anger flashes through me and I feel the need to defend myself, to show them what I'm capable of. "I could fight, if someone taught me how to. Why does that amuse all of you?"

"Bella, you know that I love you sis, but I have to be honest with you." Emmett looks like he's about to fall over onto the floor from laughter. He smiles at me and gives a slight shake of his head, as though trying to get rid of a thought. "You couldn't beat a pillow in a fight. Why do you think you could beat a person? Leave the fighting to us and just keep Edward happy in a certain area, if you know what I mean."

That does it! I pick up a lamp and throw it at Emmett, making Edward wrap his arms around me. Everyone stares at me as though I've gone insane and maybe I have. Why does he always have to make jokes about our sex life? Right now I'm so annoyed with him that I want to throw more stuff at him. Of course, he thinks of this as a game, I can see it in his eyes. Emmett stands up, amusement radiating off of him as his eyes lock with mine. I want to pounce at him and knock his thick head into a wall.

"Jeez, she must be a wild one." Edward's arms are tight around me as Alice and Jasper pull Emmett out of the room. Melanie stands in the center of the room, looking confused or like she doesn't care. "What? She can't take a joke anymore? I make jokes about myself."

Once he's far enough away, Edward's arms loosen but I lean into him. He lets out a light chuckle and Melanie smiles at the two of us. She excuses herself and says that she'll be in touch. I lay down on our bed and he lays down beside me. I know how to get him to teach me to fight...

"Please? Please?" I whisper against his lips and he shakes his head. With a light sigh, I push my force field away and plead with him. Edward's lips are on mine, frantically and I can feel the want in them-the need. Satisfaction courses through my body as I feel my victory coming. "Can't you teach me how to fight? That would help both of us and I could protect you too..."

He smiles at me and kisses me on my forehead. "I'm supposed to protect you, not the other way around. Bella, I can't teach you how to fight."

His lips press against mine and I keep trying, in every way. With my lips, tongue, teeth, mind and body. Slowly, I can feel him giving in and I push even harder. Seconds later, I pull away and stare into his eyes, hoping that this is enough to break him fully.

"Fine, fine! I'll teach you how to fight," mutters Edward, pressing his lips to mine again. A light, satisfied sigh escapes from my lips and I allow myself to fall into him again. "Do you always have to get it your way? You're too stubborn and head strong."

I smile at him and run my fingers through his hair, gazing into his eyes. "So are you..."

Some where between then and the next morning Edward makes plans with Jasper to start my training. The next day we're on a plane back to Forks and that means one thing. That the big fight is coming and all that I can hope for is that my family, allies and husband come out alive. I don't know what I would do without them and with Jacob being this unpredictable, who knows what could happen?

The worst part? Melanie's in the seat behind me and is watching my every move. What could be worse? I already have everyone else watching me and now I can add Jacob's cousin to the list. Jacob, what happened to my friend? That boy who used to play with me when we were kids? Jake, the boy who promised that he would never let anyone hurt me? What happened to that boy? Doesn't he understand how badly he's hurting me right now? That he's ruining everything for me and that I hate him?

"Bella?" I look over next to me and feel myself start to relax, making me want to curse at Jasper. "Everything will be okay. Just...calm down."

"Do I have a choice?" I mumble and shut my eyes, maybe this will help pass some time-well, at least I can hope that it does.

He lets out a light chuckle and I look over at him. "Not really..."

Yeah, that's what I thought. Right now I don't have any decisions to make for myself. My choices are being taken away from me, my decisions are being made for me. How can this possibly get worse? Of course, I should never ask that because now it will. But one thing is clear, I must learn to fight and Jacob must die.

I lean against Edward and feel his lips on my forehead as I try to not think about everything. One thing is for sure, tomorrow will be my first time learning how to fight and some how...I'll make an idiot out of myself.

**Okay, the pace will pick up a bit once they get back to Forks, which means a few meetings and all that good stuff. I just wanted to take it slow getting in there and I feel like its about time for a little more action, what do you think? The huge fight will be towards the end, which is still kind of far away-like with updating once a week. :D I hope that all of you liked it, sorry if Emmett came off as a jerk or anything-I really love him, but it came out that way. Okay, thank you for reading and please leave a review. :D  
(Let's see how Bella's first fighting lesson goes, shall we? :D Haha!) **


	35. Chapter 35: They Will Pay

**Hey everyone! Another update, sorry if this one isn't as good or long-I haven't been feeling good but I wanted to update. Hopefully all of you like it. Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else. Thank you to all of you for supporting the first story and this one, it means a lot to me. :D All of you are awesome and I am so thankful for all of you, so I should let you get to the next chapter, shouldn't I? Ohhhh and if you haven't liked my 'like' page on Facebook yet its KelsNicole92-Fanfiction, I put sneak peeks up on there and all that good stuff. :D **

**Okay, its time for you to get to the new chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

**(This chapter was different in my mind, but when I sat down to write it the chapter changed-a lot and I don't know why. Had a little bit of writers block, but I hope that everyone likes it. :D Next chapter will be lighter and fun.)**

Jasper and Edward stand across from me, both of them are trying not to smile. They are both probably imaging me messing up, which is always a show for anyone who's around me. I take a deep breath as they both turn to me and try to explain things to me, but when they show it to me is when I understand it. Edward attempts to flip Jasper,but ends up on the ground, flipped on his back. The two of them keep going for a few minutes and stop. One of my eyebrows go up and I see Emmett coming into the clearing, but the other two don't seem to notice. A wide smile forms on Emmett's lips and he walks over to me, nudging me lightly.

"Wanna take me on? I think that our fight would be a lot of fun." He smirks and I shake my head a few times, trying not to smile. Of course he'd come over here and try to do this. "You're a newborn and you are strong, but I could take you on. Come on, it would be a lot of fun! Think about it if you would actually beat me, that would surprise everyone and it would be a lot of fun-"

"Emmett!" growls Edward, making both of us start laughing. His arms wrap around my waist and he kisses me on my neck, making me sigh. I turn around in his arms to look at him and he kisses me. "Come on, I'll show you a few things first and then we can practice-"

"I want to practice too! Come on Eddie! I won't hurt her," says Emmett, with a wink. Edward turns to him and lets out a light growl. They stare at each other for a minute and Emmett lets out an annoyed sigh, making me smile. Right now I don't want to practice with Emmett, if I did...I'd be in the ground within seconds. "Fine, but after she learns a few tricks-I want to take her on. She's a big girl and can make decisions for herself too. Go teach her how to fight and I'll sit right over here, where do you think the best seat would be?"

He walks off, chuckling and Edward turns back to me. Jasper shows me a few different moves and I try to do the same as he does, with Edward's help I get the moves down. A few kicks, punches, ducking, flipping-without actually having anyone to flip and how to turn the fight in your favor. They smile at me after they go through a few more and nod their heads. Edward nods his head at Jasper, making him smile and turn away. I watch as he walks over to Emmett and the two of them walk off, leaving the two of us alone.

"Where are they going? Not that I mind..." I say with a smile, moving towards him. He smiles and sinks down into a crouch, making me back away. This could be fun... "Are we having a private lesson? I don't know if I'm ready for all of this just yet, do you? Hm..."

He lunges at me and I step out of the way, flipping myself over. After a few seconds he has me on the ground and his lips are glued to mine. I can feel the smile forming on his lips before I pull away and I smile at him. We can have fun with this, but we have to get a little practice in. Edward stares at me as I stand up and look down at him, a wide smile on my lips. Sighing, he stands up and his eyes lock with mine. We both lunge at the same time, playfully and some how I end up on his back, making both of us laugh.

"Want to go back to when you were human? This could work for me," says Edward in a teasing voice. I smile at him and jump off of his back. His arms wrap around me and he pulls me against him. "How about we have a little fun? Practice again tomorrow, but just some time for the two of us."

"I really need to practice," I whisper against his lips. His lips press against mine and I forget all about practicing. Breaking the kiss for a minute, I lay down on the ground and he lays down on top of me. We smile at each other and he trails kisses from my jaw to my ear and back again. "Do you think that we can do this? I mean...with Jacob? He's not going away, even after you killed him."

Edward lets out a light sigh and nods his head. "Yeah, I think that we can. Jacob wants a fight and that's what he's going to get, but we have the advantage still. They can't phase and we are faster. Bella, don't worry about anything and lets just have tonight, no worrying."

"But...I can't stop thinking about all of this." His lips brush against mine and I use this to my advantage, maybe time for my little 'gift' to be put to use. "Edward..."

_What if someone in our family dies? It'll all be my fault and I don't know what I'd do. Edward, I can't loose any of them or you. You're the reason why I'm me and I love you. Jacob is never going to stop and we both know that. It seems like death can't even stop him._

"Bella, you don't understand what that makes me want to do. Calm down, everything is going to be fine-okay?" Edward's fingers brush across my cheek and I shut my eyes a little. The feeling that I get when he touches me is unlike anything that I've ever felt before, I start to melt like butter. "Just give into my touch and we can relax for a while. Escape from this world and not worry about anything..."

My lips attack his and I flip us over, my hands going all over the place. I tangle my fingers in his hair and let out a light sigh. Edward flips us back over, so that I'm on the bottom, with our lips still locked together. His lips go to my neck and I shut my eyes, giving into him. This will help us both and we can talk about the wolf problem later.

A growl breaks us apart and we both jump up. Quil, Embry and Jacob are standing in front of us. They glare at us and I get down into a crouch, thinking about one of us against two of them. I feel someone beside me and look over to see a wolf, not Melanie but Seth. Everyone stays where they are for a few seconds, then we all start walking in a circle around the clearing.

"You choose to stay with the bloodsucker? That's really sick Bella," growls Jacob, his voice full of disgust. "Of course, you're one of them now and you have to do what they do. You're a leech, but I still love you..."

"It's better than being a mutt," I growl back and look down at Seth. He gives me a look and I mumble, "Sorry, Seth. Jacob, why don't you just go back to the others? Leave me alone and let me do what I want. I'm one of them, remember? A bloodsucker and I'm happier than I have ever been. All of you are all talk and no action-"

For a minute everything is silent, then the three of them lunge at us. We have an advantage, they have to stay in their human form or else they'll die. Seth grabs Jacob by the leg and bites, hard. A loud yelp comes out of Jacob's lips and Seth is thrown back into the trees. Jared and Jacob start to retreat, but another wolf goes running by-Leah.

"What's she doing?" I ask Edward, who has a smile on his lips as Seth goes running past us. "She's not happy about Jacob throwing Seth into some trees, so she's going to give him a piece of her mind. Actually, her thought was, '_that bastered could have hurt him! He's going to die for that one_'.

Edward starts to run in the direction that the others went and I follow. Has something gone wrong? Did something happen to Leah or Seth? My mind is racing as we run into another clearing and see a hurt Seth, laying on the ground. Leah is attacking one of them viciously, but I can't tell which one. The other one is gone, leaving the other one to die. I walk over to Seth and he's whimpering, shaking.

Behind me, I hear others coming and a few seconds later Sam, with Paul. Sam says Leah's name, once and soft. Leah growls as she lets go of the now mangled body, but she looks satisfied with her job. My eyes stay on her as she goes into the woods and phases. A second later, she runs out in her clothes and drops to her knees beside her brother. Her eyes stay on him as the other two put a blanket over him and pick him up.

"They will pay for this," whispers Leah, staring off into the woods. She has an anger in her eyes that I have never seen before and if I were them, I'd be terrified. "Quil should have thought twice before he attacked Seth, all of them better from now on. They will all pay, I swear that they will..."

**Okay, hm...the beginning was supposed to happen and I was going to have Emmett fight Bella-playfully, but I thought about Edward kicking his ass for it, haha! Might happen sometime soon. Maybe an Edward and Bella chapter next? Playfulness and hunting? :D After that I will get into the fight a little more, after Jacob does a few more things...yeah, Jacob...hehe! Okay, thank you for reading and please leave a review.**

**(The next chapter will have the real training in it, my mind went into fluffiness and then into that. But I promise a little humor in the next chapter with Bella fighting Edward and Jasper...maybe Emmett? Haha! :D That would be the best one. Let me know what you think? I'm thinking, next chapter training and some fun stuff in it, then...a fluffy Edward and Bella chapter? Sound good? :D )**


	36. Chapter 36: Some Mud Fun

**Hey everyone! Here is another update, this one is a little shorter but I hope that everyone likes it. This chapter is lighter and I hope that everyone likes this chapter. :D Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else. Things should start coming together and moving faster in the next few chapters, which I think will be a lot of fun. :D I will let you get to the new chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

Everyone is standing around me, waiting for me to make a move. After only a few days of practicing you'd think that they'd expect less out of me, of course they expect me to be able to beat them; _all_ of them. I shake my head a few times and re-think Edward's question, _"Who do you want to fight first?"_. My eyes flicker around and I try to decide who would go the easiest on me, of course I don't think any of them besides Edward would. Why is this such a hard choice to make? Shouldn't it be easy? It's not like anyone is here to kill me. Quickly, I decide to put together a list in my mind to help me choose who I should pick. Of course, all of the eyes on me doesn't help me with my list, so I attempt to ignore them.

_Rosalie-looks too focused on not messing up her outfit and hair. If I messed either of those things up, I think that fight would turn into a real one. She looks like she'd be one of the easiest ones, but I know about what happened to her and that she can be vicious. After seeing her fight the wolves, I will never underestimate her. My eyes flicker down to her nails, she just did her nails too-a dark red and they look razor sharp-Bella! Remember, you're a vampire now too! She can't hurt you physically._

_Emmett-four simple words to sum this one up. No. Way. In. Hell._

_Alice-she'd probably go easy on me, but have a little too much fun with it. Her moves are all graceful and ballet like, making her fighting better. I can imagine it already, me jumping and lunging at her, while she dances circles around the clearing. _

_Jasper-now he wouldn't go easy on me, after all this is his specialty-so why should he? He'd challenge me in every way that he could think of and I'd end up against a tree or on the ground in a matter of seconds. I don't know which one would be worse: Emmett throwing me around like a rag doll or Jasper putting me into the ground. It would be too easy for either of them._

_Edward-hm...I'll save that practice for later._

_Esme and Carlisle-they would both go easy on me, but want me to learn at the same time. Maybe one of them would be best? They wouldn't want to embarrasses me or throw me around, just for fun. _

"Come on, Bella! Just practice with me, it'll be fun." Emmett hops forward and I stare at him, my eyes narrowing into slits. I shake my head and his smile wides. "Bella, look at it this way you get to practice and you're stronger than any of us. This will be easy for you and I'll go easy on you. We'll have a little fun and who knows, maybe you'll beat me up!"

"Fine, but the second that you start throwing me around like a rag doll I want Jasper and Edward to throw you around. Sound good?" He smirks as I take a step toward him and try to think of the best way to do this. My mind is racing as Emmett stands there, smiling away. "You go first. Come on Emmett, are you afraid?"

A second later he lunges at me and I step out of the way, turning I jump on his back. My arms lock around his neck and my legs push into his back. Emmett lets out a chuckle and falls back, onto the ground. I throw him off of me and see everyone else standing there, watching on in shock. Sinking down into a crouch, I growl as I lunge at Emmett and this time I miss him. His hands wrap around my wrist and he holds me up against a tree. Feeling trapped I push against the tree and it gives way, shocking Emmett long enough that I have the time to get the upper hand.

His face is pushed into the dirt and I stand on him, jumping on his back. A few seconds later, I'm on the ground and Emmett smirks at me. He picks me up, carrying me away. My eyes flicker to the ground and I grip onto him, screaming as he tries to throw me into the mud. I pull him down with me and mud splatters every where. I jump on him and push him down in the mud, as deep as he can go.

"Bella, come on. Let's get out of there. I think that you two had a good run," says Edward, from my right. Quickly, I let go of Emmett and run over to him. He moves away from me, smiling as he gestures to me and the mud that I'm caked in. "Emmett, don't you-"

Mud goes flying and the next thing that I know, everyone is some how involved in it. Alice and Jasper are laughing as they throw mud at Emmett, while Carlisle and Esme run off-trying not to get hit by the mud and Rosalie jumps at Emmett, screaming about mud in her hair. Edward's arms wrap around my waist and we fall into the mud, kissing as we land on our sides.

"How did all of this start? Oh right, you agreed to fight Emmett first and it looks like that's all the training that you'll be getting today." Edward stands up and pulls me with him, I kiss him lightly on the lips. A ball of mud slams into our faces and we look over at Emmett. "That's it, he's getting it. Bella, would you mind going over there and 'fighting' with him? Just for a few minutes?"

I run over to Emmett and jump at him, knocking him down into the mud. He chuckles as I slam a handful of mud into his face. The next thing that I know, we are both being hit with more mud and I look up in time to see Edward smiling. Shaking my head, I stand up and run at him. Edward easily sidesteps and I miss him, but his arms wrap around my waist and we fall to the ground.

I giggle as Edward kisses me. "Well, this was a productive training session. Don't you think?"

"Oh, yeah it was productive alright. Look at all of us, everyone is covered in mud," says Edward, with a light chuckle. His fingers run through my hair and his lips are glued to mine. "Maybe we should head back to the house and get washed off. We can do what we did that one time, minus Emmett and everyone else of course."

"That sounds good to me," I whisper against his lips. We stand up and he picks me up in his arms, making me laugh. Even as a vampire it seems he'll always want to carry me. "You know, I can run now too and you still treat me like a human. I...love it."

A light drizzle starts before we reach the house and its torrential down pour by the time we are at the front door. My arms are wrapped around his neck and I change positions, wrapping my legs around his waist. Light moans escape from both of our mouths and I feel my back pressed up against a wall. We better not break this house, I really like it and we already broke a bed-that's good enough for me.

Someone clears their throat and we break apart. If I could be red in the face right now, I would be as I stare at the figure standing in the doorway. Edward sets my feet down on the floor and tries to brush it off, which is not going to be easy. We both try to find a way out of this as I notice two people behind him, oh this is not going to end good.

**A little less then usual, but I wanted to end it there. Who do you think is there? Haha, I can tell you that its probably not who you think it is. :D Hope all of you liked it! Thank you for reading and please leave a review! **

**~I will go into more detail about some of the wolves not being able to phase and soon. The venom is killing them, but slowly and its aging them. They can't phase because of the venom, if they phase it will kill them instantly-at least that's what everyone is thinking, no one has tried it yet. In a few chapters it will be put to the test and we'll see what happens. :D If you have any other questions feel free to ask and I'll try to answer them the best that I can, but I promise that in the next fee chapters there will be more about the wolves and the phasing. **


	37. Chapter 37: Phasing Can Be Deadly

**Hey everyone! Who's ready for a little action? :D I hope that you are because this chapter has a little action in it and is going to get everything moving along-which means...a fight is coming up? :D This chapter is longer than the last one, which I am really, really, really sorry about. I'm going to try to make sure that the chapters are longer from now on. :D**

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

I look back at the doorway and see my dad standing there, with a shocked expression on his face. My cheeks would be bright red right now if they could be, but what can I really do? Should I really have to apologize for this when I was doing it at my house and with my husband? After we got married I thought that it would be more obvious that we were going to do things that he wouldn't like, of course not making him any grandchildren. This seems like a given to me, so why would he just walk into my house? The way that he looks at me, I know that he's embarrassed too and that gives me some hope that we can just act like this never happened. Maybe we should get a double bolt for the door...

Edward sets me down on the floor, wrapping his arms around my waist and holding me to him, as my eyes flicker to who the two people are. My eyes go wide as I see that Kris and Landon are with him, two of the kids who were sent to live with Billy. A second later, Reba's head pops into the mix and I shake my head a few times. What's going on? Why are they here? Could they possibly be siding with Melanie or are they here to kill us? From the second that I met the three of them, I knew that they were trouble.

"Charlie, what's going on? Is something wrong?" asks Edward, his voice is soft and full of concern. His arms stay wrapped around me and I know that something's wrong. My back is pressed right up against his chest, making me feel a little better. "How's Renee doing? She's getting pretty far along in her pregnancy, isn't she? We can't wait to see the baby and watch him or her grow."

"She's doing fine and would love for Bella to call her, when she can of course. I hear about it every time that she calls," mumbles my dad, making me smile a little. Leave it to Edward to make my dad seem a little more at ease, which I'm extremely thankful for. "Actually, Billy wanted me to see if I could find some good influences for these three and I thought of you two-of course your family too, Edward. They need a little more guidance and I promise to give you all of the details later on. What do you two say?"

"Dad..." That's the only thing that I can say right now and I turn around in Edward's arms to look at him. I try to get him to look me in the eyes, but his eyes are locked on the three wolves standing at our front door. "Edward, look at me, please? For a minute?"

"Bella, they've sided with him-we can't take our eyes off of them for a second. Why don't you take your father into the kitchen and I'll take care of those three?" His lips are close to my ear, but his eyes stay on the three of them. I shake my head and he tries to smile at my dad, before I can stop him he asks, "Charlie, why don't you go into the kitchen with Bella? I think that my mom just dropped some food off here last night. Some of your favorites and you can help yourself to anything."

My dad shrugs, than he gestures for me to go into the kitchen with him. I look at Edward, cursing him in my mind and trying to think of a way out of this. Why is he sending me in the kitchen with my dad? If I leave him out here alone, he'll be out numbered and I know that I can't leave him, not because I don't believe in him, but because I belong right beside him. We have to fight together, as a team. Being separated makes us weak and we won't win than.

I almost jump when the kitchen door swings open and out walks Jasper. He smiles at everyone and gestures for Charlie to go into the kitchen, saying that mom is cooking up something really good. Alice, Emmett and Carlisle come out of the kitchen, saying quick, "hi"'s and waving at Charlie. This earns me a weird look from my dad and I know why. He thinks that all of them were in the kitchen while Edward and I were...

Rosalie comes walking out and basically drags him into the kitchen, making me shake my head. Alice, Jasper and Emmett all stare at the wolves. For the first time, Edward looks down into my eyes and kisses me. I stare into his eyes and know that he wants me to go into the kitchen, to be away from the fight. His gaze flickers back to the three wolves and a small smile flickers onto my lips. Is he really giving into this? Does he really believe that I can fight beside him? Maybe you can work through anything if you try hard enough.

"We're just here to give you a message, no need to call in all of the forces. Obviously, you don't have that many good ones to choose from," comments Kris, before a fake yawn slips out of her lips. She looks over at Edward, right into his eyes and just smiles. "Jacob intends to kill you, all of you...except for that one right there, of course. No one really understands his obsession for you, but we know what he believes and I'm guessing that you want to know what that is? He thinks that if Mr. Bloodsucker was out of the way, he could imprint on you and you'd fall in love with him, forgetting all about...this _guy_. Personally, I don't care..."

I glare at her, a snarl escapes from my lips as I think about all of the ways to rip her to pieces. A long death would be the ideal one for her. "Why are you here then? You obviously don't agree with him, so I don't see what you'll gain from this. Just to be a messenger? Wow, you're high up on his list, aren't you?"

"I'm here so that I can kill some bloodsuckers and after Jacob gets his heart broken by you, he'll let me kill you too. You're the one who I really want to kill anyways." She continues to smile and I stare at her, not understanding why she hates me so much. "Melanie might not see through your little act, but I do. She seems to think that any promise that she made to Jacob while you were human, is still in tact...but its not. You're all going to die, one by one and I'll be laughing through the whole thing-"

My arms are around her in just a second, crushing her bones and my teeth sink into her neck. She lets out a light gasp and falls to the floor, limp. Reba and Landon both come at me, but neither of them make it close enough to touch me. Edward and Jasper throw the two of them out the front door. I look down at Kris, who starts to whimper, a light sound and it registers in my mind what I've just done. Another wolf, bitten and can't change. Her siblings are going to try to kill me and now we know that she's not dead...

Carefully, I listen intently to the sound of her heartbeat, which is racing. I stare down at her and she lunges at me, but her body falls back onto the ground. She lunges again, this time trying to phase and falls right back onto the ground. Her heart is beating, slowly. Each second it gets slower, until it only beats every other second, than once every few seconds. One last 'thud' and her heart stops completely.

_'I killed someone! I killed her! Oh, shit! Now Landon, Reba and the others are going to come after us! Why didn't I control myself? Why couldn't I control myself? After all of this time and now is when I loose control? That's great, just GREAT! And with Char-NO! I did not just really fight and kill someone, with my dad in the next room! Surly he must have heard something! Oh no! Now we're going to have to hide the body and fast. Then we'll have to do something about the other two, they'll tell if they get the chance and we can't allow them to tell.'_

"Bella? Honey, are you okay?" I look over at the kitchen door and see my dad, standing there with a plate in his hand. A sandwich loaded with everything on it, sits in the middle of the plate. He walks over to the couch and sits down, his eyes staying on me the whole time. "Is something wrong? You look like you've done something wrong and like you're about to get sick."

"What? Huh?" I start to turn around in circles, frantically looking for the body that was there just a few seconds ago, but its no where in sight. Edward's arms capture me, pulling me into him and he kisses me on the top of my head. "I don't understand..."

"Bella, honey-maybe you should go lay down for a few minutes? I think that you might be coming down with something." He turns to my dad as Alice walks over to me, gently taking my hand in her's. Edward nods his head a few times, staring at Alice-something that my dad misses. "Alice, I can take Bella and you can stay here with Charlie. It'll only take me a few minutes and she looks pretty tired, aren't you sweetie?"

Edward leads me into our room and shuts the door, letting out a deep breath. He pinches the bridge of his nose and takes a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself. I wrap my arms around his waist and one his arms wrap around me. After a few seconds he opens his eyes and kisses me, once lightly on the top of my head. We stay like this for a few minutes, both of us trying to grasp what really happened back there.

"I...I didn't mean to kill her or hurt her. After she said all of those things I just...snapped," I whisper, snuggling my face against his neck. My whole mind feels like a tornado just went through it, leaving all of my thoughts scattered and I can't understand them right now. "Edward, why did I kill her? After all this time, shouldn't I be able to stay in control? So much for my perfect record..."

He kisses me, once on the lips. "Bella, you have a clean record with humans. Wolves, not so much anymore. You're doing a good job and don't beat yourself up over this. Her body is never going to be found and we already took care of it, everything will be fine. One little mistake and it showed us something. They stay alive until they try to phase or until the venom is too much on their bodies."

"This isn't something small, Edward. I _killed_someone and with my father in the next room! How didn't he hear what was going on?" My fingers go to my hair, tangling and I start pulling at it. Edward's hands take mine and he pulls them away from my hair, making me look into his eyes. "What if my dad finds out? If he finds out then we'll have to leave and I'll never be able to see him again. How great would that be? His own daughter killed someone, when she shouldn't have thought about anything illegal."

"This is why I wanted to keep you out of the fight. You're strong, but you had that innocence and I think that you'll be the most affected by this," he whispers into my hair. My eyes shut and I think about all of this, I have to be strong and show him that I can do this-fight. "Bella, I love you and as soon as you killed Kris, the pain showed. You are not a killer and I don't want you to feel like you have to do those things."

I push away from him and try to smile. Now only if I could act like it didn't bother me at all. "Kris had to be killed, but not in the way that I killed her. Her death should have been quick and painless, don't you agree? No one deserves a death like her's. I can handle this, okay? Fighting, I can handle. The first time was just...a little shocking."

"Look at me and listen to me. Bella, you don't have to do this. Some people are not made to fight and kill, that is not who you are." His voice is soft and velvety, which I know means that he's trying to get me to not do something. "Can't you just stand back and let us take care of it? You're not weak just because you can't stand killing someone, that just means that you're not a fighter."

"Edward," I whisper against his lips. The smile on his lips lets me know that he thinks that he's won. "I...I can't...not fight. At the war, I'll be right beside you and fighting."

Shock flashes into his eyes and I kiss him on the lips. Turning away from him, I walk over to the door and out of the room, before he can say anything else. I'm going to fight no matter what. I'm going to stand beside him and not be kept away.

**Woo! Okay, sorry about a few of the shorter chapters for this story-hopefully this makes up for it a little? I hope that this chapter was a lot better and that all of you liked it. :D This chapter had me in a totally different mind frame, which I think I'll be in for a while. Who's ready for some wolves vs. vampires? :D Hopefully I cleared everything up with this chapter, if not let me know and I'll make sure to get everything explained. Thank you for reading and please leave a review. :D **

**PLEASE READ~I'm going to keep trying to update once a week, but they might be later and not like normal. Since its summer and lots of things are coming up. See all of you next week. :D **

**(\_/)  
(^.^)o  
o(")(") See that cute little button, right under this? Bunny would love if you leave a review...**


	38. Chapter 38: Never Expected That

**Hey everyone! :D It's update time and I hope that everyone is ready! Let's see a little action, but I'm in a really fluffy mood-so the next chapter might be fluff, what do you think? Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else. I hope that all of you like the next chapter and the story so far.**

**Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

I stare at the others, waiting in the clearing as Melanie paces back and forth in her wolf form. She seems okay with everything that has happened, or at least she's not vocalizing her complaints. My eyes flicker around the clearing and all that I can do is hope that he gets here soon, the way that I look at it is the sooner the better. Now he's not going to be happy with me and I know it. Right now I'm expecting him to run through the woods at me and try to kill me, but I won't let him. Did I kill Kris? Yes, I can't deny that. There's no way that I can go back and change what happened. I don't even know if I'd want to.

The snapping of a branch makes my head snap to the left, my eyes wide and staring into the trees. Everyone around me tenses and I know that they can all feel it too. Someone's here with us, but this someone is no ally of ours-but an enemy. I try to act confident, like I know nothing will go wrong and ready to fight. My mind is racing and I feel as though no matter which way I go, I'll loose. I'll always loose.

"Bella, honey. You stay here and we're going to search," says Edward and I just nod my head. What more can I do? Even if I tell him not to go, he'll go and I understand why; to protect me. He walks over to me and kisses me, lightly on the lips. "I'll be right back, okay? Just in case...remember what you learned and be ready for anything. I love you more than anything and will do anything-"

My arms wrap around his neck and I kiss him, a kiss that has so much meaning in it-only the two of us understand it. His arms are around my waist and he kisses me back. When we break apart, I stare up at him and he strokes my cheek, making me want to drop down to my knees and beg for him not to go out there without me. But I keep my lips tightly together, trying to give both of us what we want. Maybe if I let him protect me, he'll let me protect him too. Of course, I doubt that would ever happen but I can hope.

"I'll be right back, just stay right here..." whispers Edward, as he lets go of me and the second that his arms leave me, I feel cold-empty. He walks away from me, but turns around when he's about to go into the woods. "Remember, I'll be back in a few minutes."

I take a deep breath as he walks into the woods, after a few seconds I feel my muscles tense and I know that I need Edward next to me-always. Shaking my head, I try to get my head into this whole thing. What in the world is going on? My whole body stays tense and I try to stay in the spot that Edward told me to. After a few more minutes, my eyes flicker to where he disappeared and I stare at the spot, hoping that he comes out the second after, but he doesn't. My head snaps to the other side of the clearing and out walks Jacob, glaring at me. Embry, follows behind him and I tense, not knowing what to expect or what to do. All that I can do is stand here and wait for him to make his first move, after that...I'll be able to do anything and win.

"Bella, what have you done? You just ruined everything and now what am I supposed to do?" he growls at me, making me glare at him. Shaking my head, all that I want to do is pounce at him and attack him-rip his throat out, kill him like I did Kris. "Don't you understand that I have to stand by my family? I can't let you get away with this now, but maybe if you choose to come with me...I can forgive you."

"You can take that offer and shove it up your ass," I growl, making his eyes go wide and narrow. We glare at each other, now seeing each other as enemies-finally, he sees it. My eyes stay locked with his and I feel the venom building up in my mouth, ready to kill someone. "I only love one man and that is Edward, he's the man who I want to be with for forever. You can't offer me forever and I love him. Jacob, I've never loved you..."

At that Edward is at my side and I don't look over at him, my eyes stay on Jacob. They glare at each other and the next thing that I know, the two of them are fighting. Before I can get next to them, two wolves come running out of the woods, both at me. I jump out of the way and the next thing that I know, I'm being thrown out of the way. My eyes flicker around and I watch as Jasper fights two wolves at once. My heart is pounding as I watch him, I run back over but Emmett beats me there. Emmett grabs one of the wolves and throws them against a tree, but this only angers the wolf.

"Come here, puppy...come here," taunts Emmett, a wide smile on his lips. His smile widens as he stares at the two wolves, who are clearly angry. Slowly, he moves around but keeps his eyes on them, not letting them get an advantage over him. "I've never had an irritated pup before."

Reba and Landon jump at Emmett, he stands there and smiles like a kid in the candy store. I jump forward and wrap my arms around one of them, holding onto whoever it is-tightly. The sound of crushing bones, makes my eyes shut and I try not to listen to it, but I know that its happening. Seconds later, the wolf drops to the ground and is withering in pain. Quickly, I take a few steps back and she phases back, laying there on the ground-in pain, is Reba. A light cry comes from her parted lips and I stare at her, a part of me wanting to help her-but how? She's the enemy and the enemy must be destroyed. Before I can do anything, Emmett throws Landon in the same direction as Reba and I jump out of the way. My eyes flicker around and I watch as Edward mutters things to Jacob, trying to anger him-push him over the edge and make him phase.

"Bella, this is fun! Kill another wolf sometime soon," says Emmett, with a chuckle as he grabs onto Landon again and throws him against another tree. This time, the tree snaps in half and he stares at it in shock. "Looks like you and Edward had the go around with this place. I'm a little disappointed though, for some reason I was hoping for more wolves to play with."

Embry looks tired and his eyes meet with Jacobs, he gives a slight nod of his head which makes Jacob shake his head. A second later Embry phases and drops to the ground, gritting his teeth in pain before he stills and lets out his last breath. I let out a deep breath, happy that its almost over, but at that moment another wolf comes leaping out of the woods and ready to attack. Jacob runs to stand behind the wolf, who is growling at everyone and we all stop cold. There are more wolves?

"I will see all of you again, soon...very soon. All of you will regret everything and wish that you wouldn't have messed with me." His eyes flicker onto me as Edward's arms wrap around me, sparking annoyance in his eyes. My hand reaches up to rub Edward's arm. "You will be mine Bella, soon...I promise you that. Soon, you will be with me and you'll be happy there, until my last breath."

He turns and walks away, with the wolf staring at us, waiting for one of us to try to attack. Everyone stands here, in shock and looks at each other. What is happening? More wolves? This is pure insanity and it has to end-soon. I want things to go different next time, I want to be the one to kill Jacob. My eyes flicker over to Landon, picking up a sobbing Reba and he glares at me. Now, I'm going to be even more hated by them and I couldn't care less. A part of me thinks that I should have bitten her, made it so that she couldn't phase and now there's nothing that I can do about it.

"Bella, are you okay?" He spins me around in his arms and I smile at him We stare at each other and lean in at the same time, our lips meet, making both of us moan. "You did a great job and I'm proud of you. I guess...that you really can take care of yourself, but it scares me to see you fighting."

I wrap my arms around him and smile up at him, pressing my lips to his jawline. My eyes stay on him and I stroke his cheek, hoping that he won't do anything to protect me, getting himself killed. After today, I hope that I've proven what I can do. Of course with Edward, he sees it as his job to always protect me.

"We'll get them, but I think that we might need a few others to join us. Jacob made it sound like he has other wolves on his side and they can phase," he says lightly and strokes my cheek. His lips press against my forehead and I snuggle into him. "Rachel and Rebecca took the others, not wanting to fight anymore. He only had Embry, but now I see that he has a larger number of followers than I thought."

I run my fingers through his hair and look into his eyes, trying to smile. "We'll take care of this and be together, forever. You'll see."

He picks me up and I let out a light sigh as we run back to the house. Once the door is closed, he presses his lips to mine and his hands roam around my body. I hold him tightly to me and a small smile forms on my lips. We have to relieve our stress in some way and I feel like this is the perfect way to. Tomorrow morning, we will talk to the others about what's going to happen. But for now, its just the two of us and that thrills me in more ways than anyone could imagine. My fingers tangle in his hair and I hold him tightly to me.

He lets out a light chuckle and our lips part. "Bella, be careful and don't break me."

"I just want to make sure that I have you forever. You know me, I'll never break you." We smile at each other and I brush my lips against his. "Do you think that we'll get to live forever together? Because forever to me without you, is unimaginable."

His fingers brush through my hair and he smiles at me, nodding his head. "Yes, we will."

**:D Okay, I promise that the fight will come soon but what do you think about a happy chapter next? Or do you want me to get right to the action? I hope that all of you liked it. (Hm...I rather enjoy writing some action, but I'm in a little bit of a fluffy mood, so let me know what you think about the next chapter?) Thank you for reading and please leave a review. **

**PLEASE READ: Most likely there will not be an update next week-but there will be one the following week. **


	39. Chapter 39: Never Leave Me

**Hey everyone! I'm backkkkkkk and its new chapter time! :) Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else. Long story short, long week and the updates took me a while, but I hope that all of you like this update. Hm...who's ready for some Edward and Bella time? I think that everyone will like this chapter...**

**Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

**(I'm slowly dipping into something that I'll be using in a new story, so I'm messing around with a few things. Hope all of you don't mind. :)**

I walk out of the kitchen, trying to stay calm as I think about what's going on now. Edward and the others are out searching everything and preparing for a battle, because of me. Now, they have to protect me again and because I was stupid, deciding to pick a fight with the wolves. Why didn't I just stay calm and not bite Kris? Thing's would be a lot less complicated if I would have just behaved. My husband and family are going to risk everything for me, how am I supposed to just sit here? If something happens to any of them, I have to live with it for forever. Don't they understand that? Of course not, they think that I still need to be protected. They did say that I can be there the day of the fight, but I know that if I am that means more stress for them. I want to be there with them and fight till the end. Shaking my head, I walk into the sitting room and sit down on the couch, letting out a long sigh. The only response that I get is a laugh from Emmett, who comes walking into the house, making me hit my forehead.

"How are you doing Bella? Eddy should be home soon and you can put him on a leash," he says, laughing and shakes his head. I pick up a pillow and throw it at him, making him chuckle more. "You two into that kinky stuff? I mean, you two broke a bed-that's impressive, but it took some time. You just gotta get in there and let it blow both of your minds, now that's what we live for."

"Are you always this disturbing? I never want to take a trip into your mind. Can't you just leave me alone?" I moan and he walks over to the couch, a wide smile on his lips as he sits down beside me. "Why are you always talking like that? Don't you understand that its not funny?"

"Oh, the newborn is emotional today! What's got you all twisted up? Can't say that its PMS anymore," he says, with a loud chuckle. Shaking my head, I stand up and walk away from him. "Come on, Bells! Can't you ever just loosen up and have some fun? Let's go out hunting or something?"

Right at that second, Edward comes running into the house and I smile at him. His arms wrap around me and he holds me tightly to him. Emmett lets out a light chuckle and mutters something like, "It's play time", and walks out of the house. I turn around in his arms, his lips brushing against mine.

"How are you doing? Are you okay?" he whispers against my neck, making my eyes close. My legs wrap around his waist and he holds me tightly to him, snuggling his face into my neck. We both moan as our lips touch again, making me push my body up against his even more. "Bella, look at me...I love you more than anything."

My lips press against his again, with more force and seconds later we are in our room. His hands move around my body, making me beg for more. We stay glued together, getting lost in each other and I'm thankful for the distraction. Quickly, his hands go to the hem of my shirt and he throws it aside. Our lips meet again and I let out a light moan. My fingers run through his hair and I stop him for a minute.

"Before we go any farther, what happened while you were out there? Is everything okay?" He nods his head and brings his face back down to meet mine, cupping my cheek. My tongue slides past his and I feel his fingers tangling in my hair. "Edward, tell me something..."

"Hm?" He looks up, confused but still with that same spark in his eyes. I smile at him and brush the hair out of his face, our lips barley an inch apart. "What do you want me to tell you?"

Running my fingers through his hair, I think about it for a minute. "What happened while you were out there?"

"We talked to Sam and the others, who have agreed to fight with us. Nothing else really happened," he says, stroking my cheek. My body unwillingly reacts to his touch, bringing a smile to his lips. "Let's not think about any of this, just give us tonight? A little time alone?"

Nodding my head, I bring his face back down to mine. Our lips touch and I push up against him, wishing that there was nothing keeping us apart and I know that within seconds, that there won't be. My hands go to the bottom of his shirt and I unbutton the first button, making him push away from me. Quickly, he unbuttons the shirt and throws it aside and his lips come crashing back down on mine.

"I love you," I whisper against his neck. He pulls my lips back up to his and I run my fingers through his hair. "So much..."

Our bodies blend as one and I let my hands roam around his body, the body that I know so well. A shiver of pleasure runs down my spine as I think about that. I'm the only person who will ever be with him like this and I will never get sick of it. His hands go down my back and to my jeans, making my eyes close as his lips go to my neck, planting kisses to my jawline.

"You know, we haven't had a day alone in a while," I say, as his eyes meet mine. He nods his head, making me smile and I push him away from me. A confused expression forms on his face as I get out of bed and walk out of our room, into the bathroom. Edward follows me and smiles as I sit down on the sink. "Or this..."

He walks over to me and kisses me on the cheek, then on the lips. "I could get used to this..."

Turning on the shower, he smiles and when he turns back around to pick me up. My legs wrap around his waist and he carries me into the shower. Seconds later, the rest of our clothes are thrown aside. I throw my head back as the water runs over our bodies and his lips are glued to my neck. Shutting my eyes, I give myself into him and pull his lips back up to mine.

"Why must you always tease me before giving in?" whispers Edward as we get out of the shower, a smile on both of our faces and I know that later, we are going to do this again. "Okay, forget that-its part of the fun."

Smiling at him, I lean up against him and brush my lips against his, parting them slightly. "You admit that you like it?"

"I love anything with you. That part will never change..." he whispers against my neck. I let out a light sigh and close my eyes. "My beautiful wife..."

"Let's...go hunting." We stare at each other and I giggle.

Looking up at the sky, I smile as I run around outside. The sun shining on me and everything feels better. I feel free for the day. Edward agreed to take me hunting and it helps take my mind off of everything. He lunges at me, making me giggle as she fall to the ground together. Our lips meet and I can't stop my fingers from tangling in his hair, holding us together. We both let out a sigh, contently.

"You're so beautiful," whispers Edward, against my lips. I smile at him and shut my eyes, enjoying being alone with him. "Are you sure that you want to hunt?"

Nodding my head, I smile at him and push away from him. "Hunting now and another kind of hunting later on tonight..."

His smile widens as the words flow out of my mouth. We both run off, like two little kids and when he catches me, we fall to the ground. It feels like first love all over again, like before we weren't married-or what was supposed to happen with a first crush. Everything is going perfectly, but we both know that it can only happen for so long.

I press my lips to his and whisper, "Don't leave me..."

"I never will," he whispers back, his fingers dancing across my skin. "I promise you that."

"I'm going to hold you to that..."

**Next chapter will probably be a little more actiony. Hope you liked it! :) I felt like the chapter was right and I didn't want to keep going, making something bad happen-sorry that its a little shorter. :( Thank you for reading and please leave a review! **


	40. Chapter 40: AN Please Read

**Hey everyone! I just found out today that I'm nominated for Best Author for my Hunger Games fanfics and I am still in so much shock. Thank you to all of you for the support on my stories, when I first found out I almost started crying. Thank you to my Beta Beth, for helping me and for telling me. And thank you to 2q2q1 for nominating me. More updates to come soon. Go to the form 2011 Summer Hunger Games Awards, vote under Best Author. Thank you! :D**

***~KelsNicole~***


	41. Chapter 41: Anger

**Hey everyone! So, so, so sorry for the late update. I hope that all of you like it and thank you for all of the support. Making this short so that you can get to the new chapter.**

**Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

A loud cracking sound makes me tense and I run through the forest, I can smell them. I know that Edward and I should be together, but I felt like it would only distract him and that's the last thing that I need right now. Edward, if something happens to him during the fight, I don't know what I'll do. Quickly, I turn right and stare right into the eyes of Landon and Reba, the two of them glare at me, light growls coming out of their lips. Without a second of hesitation, I turn and run the other way, knowing that they'll be right behind me and as wolves.

Running as fast as I can, I end up jumping up onto a tree and climbing up it. When I get up to the top of the tree, I look back down and watch as Landon phases back, but Reba stays in her wolf form. Reba starts circling the tree as her brother starts running into it, shaking the tree and I listen to the tree as it starts to give way. The sickening cracking sounds make me tense for a second, then as the tree is about to fall, I jump onto the next one. Looking back down, I watch as Landon grits his teeth, anger coursing through him as the tree falls and crashes into another. He runs over to the tree that I'm in and starts to climb, as Reba runs off. Shaking my head, I jump to the next tree and as fast as I can to the next.

I jump down and start running, hoping that I don't run into Reba. The last thing that I want to do is kill a wolf, who wants revenge for her sister's death. Killing Kris wasn't something that I had planned, but if I hadn't killed her she would have killed me. My mind is racing as I run past the trees, not bothering to breath in because then I might loose focus. Running faster, I look around for Edward, hoping that I can find him.

"Bella?" I turn to the voice and a low growl escapes from my lips. Standing in front of me is Jacob and he's aged even more since the last time that I saw him, he looks about thirty-five to forty-five now. My body tenses and I sink down into a crouch, thinking about how he threatened us all. He is going to die this time. "You have to run-please! Just go and don't look back-"

"What are you talking about? I'm not running from this," I growl at him, shaking with anger. My eyes stay locked on him and I don't see my old friend Jake, no, I see my enemy. He takes a step towards me and I lunge at him, knocking us both to the ground. "Give. Me. One. Good. Reason. Why. I. Should."

"I don't want to see you die. Please, will you just run? Run for me, Bells," begs Jacob, making me go into shock and just stare at him. Why would he beg me to run? I killed his cousin and hate him. He knows that I want him dead and he's begging me to run? "There are five wolves and me. I am the only one who can't phase and I...I can't watch you die. Bella, I've always loved you."

He grips onto me and I push him away, making his body collide with the ground. I glare at him and stand up, kicking dirt at him, as I think about everything that he's done to me-to my family. He has to die or else it will never end and I have to be the one to kill him. Staring at him, I feel anger course through me but a sound makes me look away from Jacob, to watch as Edward comes running towards me. If I could cry right now, I would be and I know he feels the same way, as his arms wrap around me.

"We have to go, but first." Edward looks down at Jacob and I nod my head. Letting out a deep breath, I shut my eyes and feel Edward moving away from me. My eyes snap open and I stop him, shaking my head. "Bella, it has to be done. Just let me get it over with, love."

Shaking my head, I grip onto his hand and look into his eyes. "This is something that I have to do. You cannot do this for me. Please, don't try to stop me."

My eyes flicker back to Jacob and I watch as tears start to roll down his cheeks. He shakes his head and I let go of Edward, walking over to him. Gently, I get down onto my knees next to him and look into his eyes. This would all be so much easier if he wasn't crying, but I can't change that. Leaning down, I turn his face and lean in towards his neck. I can hear his heart beating faster and I shut my eyes. Parting my lips, I lean down farther and feel heat coming off of him, the fear of what is about to happen. I expose my teeth farther and-

I get knocked over as two wolves come running towards us, leaving Jacob alone. He cries out in pain and I watch as blood drips from his stomach, a wolf looks up at me. The blood dripping off of its teeth makes me shake with anger. They call us killers?

Edward's hand squeezes mine as we stare at the two wolves. "Bella, I want you to-"

"No, I'm staying. We're ending this together." I don't have to look at him to know what he's feeling. He knows that I'm right, but that doesn't mean that he likes it. We let go of each other and stand still, ready for the attacks to begin. "Let's end this now..."

We stare at them, waiting for the attack to begin. A few seconds later they both lunge and I almost don't step out of the way in time. My hand reaches out and I grab the wolf by its tail, throwing it into a tree. It growls at me and yelps, standing back up but I notice that its limping. Already hurt, which is a good thing for me and it means that I'm closer to killing it. Killer...

"Come here, pup!" I growl at it and it growls back. Freezing for a second, I realize that the others are wearing off on me and I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing. The wolf jumps at me and I jump at it head on, kicking it in the gut. We fall to the ground and are both up in a flash. "Is that all you've got. Come on, are you a new pup? Need someone to protect you? Now you have to deal with me.

The wolf lunges again and I let out a light growl. I step out of the way and wrap my arms around the wolf, crushing its bones. My eyes close as I hear the sickening cracks and the yelps of pain. The wolf phases back to its human form, a man with tan skin and dark hair. Baring my teeth, I lean in and bite him on the neck. He cries out in pain and in anger, phasing in my arms and going limp. I drop him to the ground, knowing that he is dead.

Edward's throwing the other wolf left and right. I watch as he slams the wolf's face into the ground and lifts it up, growling as he bites its neck. The wolf cries out in pain and phases back to human, a woman with long red hair. She phases again, shaking and growling. I stare at her as the light leaves her eyes and wonder if she knew that would be her last breath.

"Bella, you did good," whispers Edward, kissing me lightly on the cheek. I smile at him and kiss him, hard on the lips. "I love you."

I smile at him as he puts his forehead against mine. "And I love you..."

A scream sends us running into the woods and I feel like I'm about to go into a rage. No, it cannot be happening. This cannot be happening. We run into a clearing and sure enough it is. Our eyes lock and my mouth drops to the floor. I start shaking, in a rage as I see the dark brown hair and the wide eyes, full of fear.

"No..no..." she whispers and looks up at me. "Bella?"

**Haha! I was going to put more, but I really LOVED this ending. What do you think? :D Thank you for reading and please leave a review.**

(There will be another update when I update the others, sorry that this one is so late!)


	42. Chapter 42: Snap

**Hey everyone! Here's the new chapter! Hope all of you like it! Hm...what's going to happen? Sorry for the cliffie, that was mean, so here all of you go. Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else. Soon, I will have another story up-almost done with a few of my others.  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

My eyes stay on her as she stares up at me, fear clear in her eyes. Shaking my head, I fall to my knees and stare at her. No, how could they get her? My...my mom. Her belly is bigger and she has to be around five or six months along now. I wish that I could reach out to her, take her away from all of this and make sure that she's safe. Her hand reaches out to me and I try to crawl towards her, but a wolf growls and bares its teeth. Quickly, I back away and watch as its teeth get close to my mom's throat. She starts crying and shrieking. What am I going to do?

I look up into the wolves eyes, pleadingly. Hurt me, don't hurt her. The wolf stares back at me, mockingly and I know that its laughing at me. My gaze flickers back down to my mom and I let out a deep breath. Shaking my head, I keep my eyes on the wolf-making sure that nothing happens to my mom.

"Bella..." whispers Edward, but I don't take my eyes off of them. Carefully, I stand up and glare at them, as Edward's arms wrap around me. He holds me tightly to him, knowing what I'm thinking about doing. "Don't even think about that, it won't work. Please, listen to-"

Something goes running past me and the next thing that I know, the wolf is flipped over. My mom lays there in shock, as I run to her, grabbing her and pulling her up. She stares at me as though she's never seen me before. Edward appears beside me and takes my mom, with a light sigh. He greets her with a soft murmur, as though he's just seeing her for the day and runs off. Shaking my head, I run at the wolf, hearing Edward yell for me to follow. There's no way in hell that this wolf is going to live. My eyes settle on Melanie, as she fights the wolf.

"BELLA! COME WITH ME! NOW!" yells Edward, but I have other plans. I know that I only have a few seconds, before Edward comes back for me. Sinking into a crouch, I stare at them and plan on when I should make my move. "COME BAK OVER HERE! BELLA!"

Lunging, I bare my teeth and wrap my arms around the wolf. It struggles and whines as we fall to the ground, making a loud crashing sound. The earth caves a little under us and I let out a deep breath, before biting the wolf on the neck. The blood drains into my mouth and I clamp my teeth deeper into its throat, making it squirm. Blood slides down my throat and makes it burn in a way that I've never felt before. Shutting my eyes, I try not to think about it, but its no use.

"Bella! What are you doing?" screeches my mom, almost making me loose my concentration. I listen to the sound of her screaming and want to stop, but I can't, not until I know that the wolf is dead. "ISABELLA! Let go of me, Edward! What's going on?"

I let the wolf fall to the ground and she phases back to her human form, a small Reba. She looks up at me, her eyes full of hatred and she tries to phase, shaking as she does so. Her eyes go blank and she falls to the ground, there's too much venom in her veins.

Slinking back into the dirt, I shut my eyes and try to shake the feeling away. Her blood tasted like rusty nails, making my throat throb. I look up at Edward as he sinks to his knees beside me and his hands go to my face. He makes me look up at him, gently he brushes the hair out of my face and presses his lips to mine, firmly. One of my hands go up to his cheek, stroking it. When we break apart, we stare at each other and he shakes his head at me.

"Don't you ever do that again. Bella, please..." He kisses my forehead and I shut my eyes, letting a small sigh escape from my lips. We stare at each other and I shake my head a few times, hoping that he won't try to stop me. "We have to get your mom out of here and we'll protect her."

Nodding my head, I smile at him. "I have to kill Jacob..."

"You have to what?" screams my mom, looking as though she's about to faint. Oh this is just great! I just murdered someone in front of my mom and talked about killing someone who used to be a friend of mine. She'll need therapy after this for sure. "Isabella, what did you just say?"

"Take her some where and hide her, please." Edward nods his head, just as Emmett comes running into the clearing. We both look over at him and he shakes his head, chuckling. "Emmett, can you do something for me?"

Emmett shakes his head and looks down at the dead wolf, letting out a low whistle. "I missed all the fun again, didn't I? Why is Bella the only one who can kill the wolves?"

"Take my mom some where, some where safe. Please, Emmett?" I beg him and he looks down at me, nodding his head slightly. "I have to go find-"

"No-Bella, please! Just let me take care of him," begs Edward, gripping onto my hand. I look up at him and shake my head, knowing that he'll only truly be gone if I take care of him. He pulls me into him and kisses me, a fierce and heavy kiss. "I can't loose you, please don't do this. If you get too close, he might...Bella, I won't allow him to hurt you-in any way. Please listen-"

"Sh..." I whisper against his lips, kissing him one last time. He looks down at me as I brush a small strand of hair out of his face, smiling up at him. "I love you..."

He looks down at me with knowing eyes and lets out a deep breath, through clenched teeth. "I love you, so much..."

Slowly, I back away from him and turn around. I start running, but I stop when I feel someone behind me and I know who it is. Turning around, I smile at him and shake my head. Brushing the hair out of my face, I look up at him and shake my head, knowing that he'll do anything to protect me.

"I have to do this on my own, Edward." He shakes his head and clenches his jaw, making me drop my gaze for a minute. When I look back up, he's right next to me, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my cheeks. "Please, just let me do this on my-"

"I'm not going to stop you, but you're crazy if you think I'm letting you go without me. Give me that much," whispers Edward, running his fingers through my hair. Shutting my eyes, I nod my head. "Bella, you and I have to stay together, remember?"

We both tense as the scent hits us at the same time, making my eyes snap open. I look over to the left of us just in time to see him walk into view and Edward pushes me behind him, making me smile a little. Shaking my head, I walk around him and stare at Jacob, knowing that the end for him is near. He drops to his knees and lets out a cry, opening his mouth and blood spills out of it.

"Please...before I-I...die, choose me," whimpers Jacob, giving me a pleading look. Shaking my head, I take a step toward him and he shuts his eyes, shaking. "Bella, choose ME!"

"Never..." I whisper as I drop to my knees beside him. We stare at each other and the fear appears in his eyes. Gently, I reach out to him and put one of my hands on his neck, making him close his eyes. "Jacob, I never loved you and I never will...accept that."

His eyes snap open and he growls, "Never."

Shutting my eyes and leaning forward a bit, my other hand goes to his neck. A sickening snap echoes back to me and I open my eyes, seeing a broken Jacob. Letting out a sigh, I fall back onto the ground, feeling Edward catch me before I fall.

"Edward...its done," I whisper. "It's finally over..."

**Woo! Okay, yes he is finally dead! :) Sorry for that and I hope that all of you liked it. Okay, lets see...a few more chapters, some happy ones-sound good? Thank you for reading and please leave a review! **

**~The story is almost over and I hope that all of you like it so far. :) Ready for some Edward and Bella time?**


	43. Chapter 43: My Happily Ever After

**Hey everyone! Here's the last chapter, I am so sorry I was sick on and off. It's now my birthday and here's a little gift to all of you. I hope that you like it, this chapter was hard for me to write and it took me a while, but now I am happy with it.  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

Walking around, I try to clear my mind. Darkness surrounds me as I walk, the sounds of nighttime comfort me in a way. The only thing that I can see in my mind right now is his broken body, which makes me feel sick and wonder how I could do that. I only killed one other wolf, and not even her death was that sickening. Leaning around I smile slightly as I walk into the clearing, into our meadow and a calmness washes through me. This is where I need to be, I can feel it and its the only place that I want to be. Slowly, I walk to the center and sit down and look around me, taking it all in. I haven't been here for too long, but I know that I always carry it with me.

"Bella?" I turn to the sound of his voice and give him a small smile. A second later, he's standing beside me and wraps his arms around me. Leaning into him, I let out a light sigh and brush my fingers through his hair, wanting to just be with him. "Are you okay? I know that wasn't easy for you to do."

"I'll be fine. You know that I always end up being fine." Wrapping my arms around him, I lean against him, thankful that he's here and mine. He kisses me on the top of my head, making me sigh lightly. Snuggling into him, I knock us both to the ground. Chuckling, Edward lifts my chin up and kisses me lightly, his lips lingering on mine. "I love you so much, Edward."

The night air, floats around us, making me remember when I used to feel the coldness but with Edward I always felt warmer. He smiles at me, brushing the hair out of my face and whispers, "I love you too, my Bella."

Pressing my lips to his, I tangle my fingers in his hair, wanting to just be close to him. His arms tighten around me and he picks me up. Edward starts to run us back to the house, my lips move to his neck and I feel him laughing lightly. I look up at him to ask what's so funny, but feel my back pressed against a wall and his lips at my neck. Wrapping my legs around his waist, I pull his lips up to mine and kiss him hard.

"I've missed doing this with you," I whisper against his lips, with a wide smile. Eagerly, I pull at his shirt, but end up ripping it. His hands move down to my shirt and I feel him rip it to shreds. A shiver runs down my spine as he starts kissing my neck and I feel his hands against my skin, laughing as I realize that he got my top off without me noticing. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Bella. So much..." he says against my skin. Letting out a straggled moan, I brush my fingers through his hair as my mind fills with what we are going to do once there's nothing more between us. His lips move back up to mine and I'm pushed harder against the wall, hearing a light crack as part of the wall breaks. We stop and look back, seeing a small hole in the wall, not all the way through. He chuckles and goes back to kissing my skin, from my neck down my chest. "Looks like we just might break this house."

My fingers tangle in his hair, pulling on it. "Emmett and Rosalie have nothing on us."

He lays me down on the floor as our lips touch again, full of eagerness and want. I feel his fingers tangle in my hair as we kiss frantically, as though this is our last time being together. Pulling at his pants, a wide smile forms on my lips as I hear them rip as I pull them off of him. I flip us so that I'm on top, making him chuckle.

"In a playful mood today, my beautiful Bella?" He moans as I start to kiss his neck, nipping at it and growling lightly. "I take it that this is a new side of you? As well as all of the others, I like it."

Right after the words are out of his mouth, he flips us and presses his body against mine, pinning me against the floor. His lips move up and down my body as he takes off my jeans, ripping them to shreds. I smile and bite my lip, trying not to give him the reaction that he wants.

"Come now Bella," he whispers in my ear, nipping at it gently. His fingers brush my hair away from my neck and he starts trailing kisses across it. "You know that I can tell how you feel...your body tells me."

Pulling his lips back to mine, my tongue snakes out and slides against his. Seconds later we're both lost in a world that we haven't been to in a while. Everything that has happened is nothing compared to this. Having him with me in this way, is the only thing that I want.

_

My phone goes off and I look down at it, seeing my mom's number. I stare at the number for a few minutes and answer it. A small smile forms on my lips and I listen to my mom talk about the new baby. My little half-brother, Kalvin. She wants me to go out there and see him, but I know that I can't. Quickly, she changes to her coming out to see me and I agree. But I know that my mother can't except who I truly am and I know it, staying away from her is the better option. I know that no matter what, I will have my happily ever after with the man who I love, Edward.

**I know that it was shorter, but it feels right to me this way. I hope that all of you liked it, thank you for reading and please leave a review. **


End file.
